Fantastic Voyage
by Santa-Feo
Summary: (Currently undergoing maintenance)
1. Welcome to Littleroot

_"Inner thoughts will be italicized"_ ** _  
_** ** _Loud noises will be bolded and italicized_**

 **I do not own pokemon or any songs referenced in the story. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Slateport City_  
 _Seashore House_  
 _Afternoon_

The blazing summer sun sat high atop the sky, bathing the Hoenn region in its life giving radiance. You see, it was the sun and its symbolic representation of the liveliness of day that brought out the true soul of exploration and excitement. It was it that got people to leave their homes and go out and have fun, see the world, or whatever brought joy to their lives.

A city like Slateport knew this very well.

Slateport, being a beach city, was no stranger to summer fun. Beaches were packed with beach goers looking to catch a wave or a tan. Kids ran across the sand with their pokemon as the sea breeze blew in the salty scent of the deep, blue sea. Even back inland the city was alive with business and leisure. Restaurants ran busy feeding customers, the Port bustled with workers and sailors getting ready for their next voyage, and the famous Slateport Market was lousy with tourists wanting to take with them a little piece of the city. Yes, it certainly was a great city...For most people. Even a place like Slateport has its faults, and one was about to make itself known at the old Seashore House down by the beach.

The Seashore house, an Alola styled hut, was a popular hangout for the youths of Slateport. It was a place for them to socialize and get a cold, refreshing soda pop to combat the summer heat. It was safe, for the most part. Reason being that good, wholesome kids were the usual patrons. However, the summer heat attracted all sorts of people to the beach, and the poor, disenfranchised youths from Slateport's poorer, crime ridden neighborhoods were no exception. Unfortunately they brought the conflicts of their streets with them.

It all happened so quickly. A group of youths; Four boys, two girls, and their pokemon consisting of two poochyena, a lombre, and a marshtomp, sat at a table enjoying the atmosphere and the drinks. The jukebox at the corner of the hut blared Dodie Steven's _Pink Shoelaces_ , evoking a jubilant mood throughout. No one would expect that in just a matter of minutes the mood could change so quickly, but life was a bitchlike that sometimes...

Then life struck in the form of another group of youths with ill intent. They were part of a rival gang, showing affiliation by dressing clad in red bandanas. They were armed with chains and metal pipes, the likes. They even had a few pokemon of their own to aid them in the inevitable brawl.

Most of the occupants did not notice the hooligans at first, but the first group of youths sure did. The boys from the other group slowly sat up, readying themselves for a fight while their dates cowered in fear. They knew what was going to happen.

"Take the girls somewhere safe," one of the boys whispered to the lombre. He nodded and grabbed the girls attention to lead them to the back of the hut.

"You know we've been tailing you saltlicks for a while now. Fouling up the beach with your presence, you've got a lot of fucking nerve. Don't you know that this is OUR part of town?" the leader of the red bandanna wearing boys said as he tapped his lead pipe onto his palm, giddy with anticipation. "Why don't you drag your asses back up to Central where you belong?"

"You've been tailing us for a while huh," a boy from the other group replied as some of his friends flipped out switchblades. "Just shows what little bitches you are, ese. Had to bring all your little faggot friends just to deal with us, didn't you. Fucking pussy!"

"Come on, homes. Let's beat the shit out of them already," another boy from the group said as he clenched his fist excitedly.

"Yeah you punks talk big, huh. Let's see if you can throw 'em as good as you speak," the leader of the rival gang said as they all began to approach the original group of boys. They followed suite and advanced on the red bandana wearing gang.

By this time, the kids who didn't want any part in their scrabble quickly scampered out of the hut, muttering "let's bust outta here, baby," or "this whole scene went down south pretty quickly."

Once the bystanders left the hut, and the owner cowered behind the counter, the rumble ensued.

What followed next was a brutal gang fight. Fists were thrown, pokemon attacked with teeth, claws (if they had them), and their own bodies. Boys were thrown over tables, bottles were broken over heads, fists broke jaws, and knives were thrust into soft, warm flesh. Despite the savagery, the fight was over quickly. The hut was left covered in streaks of crimson red. Several boys and pokemon lay on the floor, severely injured, some unconscious. The ones that could still stand tried in vain to continue the fight. Bloody and bruised, their effort was futile, and they soon collapsed onto the floor exhausted.

It was a violent scene, but not an uncommon one. Rumbles like these happened almost daily in the city of Slateport and other poverty stricken areas of Hoenn. It was the result of a dark history of fear, prejudice, and hate between two groups of people that called the Hoenn region their home. The conflict between these warring gangs would soon escalate as time went on, threatening the entire existence of the Hoenn region in the near future.

* * *

 ** _Welcome to Littleroot_**

 _10 years later..._

 ** _BAM_**

"Owwww..." groaned a young woman, eighteen years of age. She had just been shaken awake from her slumber by the truck driver's sub par driving skills. That, and the road they drove on was a neglected and bumpy one. Annoyed, she lifted herself up into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms and neck languidly before turning around and banging on the back wall

"Hey, why don't you ease on the pedal there," she called out annoyed. "It's not like we're on a schedule."

"Shut up!" the driver rudely shouted back in response.

"Oh I love you too," the girl replied sarcastically, chuckling to herself.

She sighed and shook her head. She wasn't too thrilled about getting woken up so abruptly, but it's not like it wouldn't have happened eventually anyway. It was a miracle she was even able to sleep for the time she did, considering it was scorching in the back of the truck. The little ventilation made it very stuffy as well, causing her breathing to be somewhat labored and heavy. Not to mention the vast amount of sweat that seeped out of her pores. It made her feel gross and sticky.

She took off her red bandanna since she did not want it drenched in sweat, and let her lchestnut brown hair fall gently onto her shoulders. She quickly folded the bandana and placed it onto a box full of some of her family's belonging. That's right; the poor girl was traveling in a mover's truck along with all the furniture and boxes. What was the reason for this? Her family couldn't afford three tickets for the airplane ride. So while her mother and father rode comfortably on the airplane, Mabel Avena (or May as she preferred) had to go along with the movers.

First sharing a crusty old boat with the rude movers, now May had to endure their nightmare drive across the seemingly endless, bumpy road. Not to mention she had absolutely nothing to keep herself entertained during the ride.

"This tight space is definitely not what god intended for these legs," May muttered to herself, noting how the many boxes around her had forced her to tuck her long legs close to her body. It was a minor annoyance, but one she could tolerate (for now at least). This annoyance certainly wouldn't make her curse her considerable height which was an unusual six feet. Yes, she was a tall girl, but she was certainly no Olive Oyl. Her parents' genes had gifted her with an attractive figure with respectable curves despite her height and slight malnourishment.

 ** _Rrrrrrrrrr_**. ** _..BAM_**

"Damn it!" May growled when the truck came to a screeching halt, causing her to hit her head once again. "If I get a concussion because of this, you're all sued!"

"Eh sue away!" the mover replied. May then heard their doors open and close, followed by a brief silence until the doors to the back of the truck were flung open, flooding the space with the brilliant rays of the afternoon sun. Two silhouettes stood at the opening, none other than the two movers.

"Hurry up and get on outta there so we could do our jobs," the first mover said with a gruff voice.

"Gladly," May responded, quickly grabbing her bandanna as she hopped out of the truck and shoved the movers aside. "But I gotta say it was better than that trip on the boat. Having to look at your ugly mugs all day was worse than seasickness."

"Yeah, you're pleasant company yourself," one of the movers grumbled as they both took out pokeballs and released two muscular pokemon from the Kanto region known as Machoke.

May smirked at the two movers, holding her head up in a haughty manner. "I may have attitude, but you're ugly. Difference is I can change my attitude."

"Whatever. Once a prick, always a prick."

May didn't respond.

 _"What can I say, he's right."_

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away from the movers and their pokemon so they could do their job. May took this opportunity to give her new home the once over. Needless to say, she was impressed.

Greeting her bright, blue eyes was a small town filled with identical ranch style homes. They were lined with neatly cut grass and kept dirt roads that connected the sun kissed town together. Surrounding its entirety were massive evergreens that looked as if they could touch the sky. They resembled guards protecting the city and keeping its limits unmolested by the forces of nature. It certainly was a big contrast to the urban maze in Goldenrod, the city where her 'family' had previously lived. Not that she didn't like Goldenrod, but it was nice to take in a refreshing new setting.

A new beginning.

"New beginning my ass, it's so small," May criticized to herself, arms crossed.

 _"...Well I do admit it certainly is beautiful."_

May stood there for a few more minutes, gazing at her new town, when she noticed that the movers had gotten back into their truck.

 _"That was quick. They're good at their job, I'll give them that."_

As May watched the movers start up their truck and get ready to start heading back down the road, her gaze was broken by familiar voice that reverberated through her ear drums like a grenade's explosion.

"Hello May, welcome to Littleroot," May's mother, Caroline, greeted in a rather disinterested tone as she stood at the entrance to their new home.

"Thanks mom," May said with a mock smile as she approached the house. "Wow, what a pretty house. The town is great too."

"I'm glad you think so," Caroline replied flatly.

"You know what wasn't great though?"

"What?"

"Riding in the back of that truck," May replied as she displayed her sweaty clothes to her mother. "I mean, just look at me. I'm a mess! Did you and Norman really have to get two first class tickets instead of three coach seats?"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Caroline said in a dismissive manner. "Besides, sometimes your father and I need our alone time."

"Look, I know that joining the mile high club in coach is nowhere near as dignified as joining in first class, but could you have saved it for another time so I didn't have to deal with that rolling oven?"

"Now you look here! Don't you dare talk to me in such a rude manner!" Caroline growled through gritted teeth as she leaned up towards May's face. "Especially regarding your father and I...We don't want to leave a bad first impression for the new neighbors."

"Have mercy," May half scoffed, half chuckled as she stepped inside the house. As she did, a fuming Caroline slapped her across the head.

"Ow!" May mocked as Caroline slammed the door behind them. "Cheap shot."

"I have had enough of your smart mouth missy!" Caroline scolded as she shook her finger at her. "The older you get, the worse your behavior becomes, and I have had it up to here!"

Caroline put her hand up as high as she can. May did the same mockingly.

 ** _SLAP_**

"Hey, what was that-"

"I warned you, you little brat," Caroline cut off. "I'll do it again if you keep acting up."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop," May lied, rubbing her cheek to humor Caroline that her slaps hurt. In truth, it did not bother May one bit. The heavy impact remained the same ever since she was little. Back then it hurt like hell, but the older she got, the pain became routine. She learned to find humor in it, to laugh at the absurdity of her mother's resentment and misplaced jealousy towards her. It was a symbol of their dysfunction, the product of an outdated parenting style she had grown up with.

"Good," Caroline said, still visually irritated with May. "Anywho, why don't you go see your new room. No more sleeping in the living room for you anymore. I'm guessing that's a pleasant surprise for you."

Hearing this immediately perked May up. She had never had her own room or mattress for that matter. Now she would get finally some privacy, and perhaps her slouch would be cured since she could now stretch her entire body out onto her new bed

"My own room huh. That's pretty groovy," May said trying to contain the enthusiasm in her smile.

"Sure is," Caroline replied. "Why don't you go upstairs and check it out...Oh, and go set your clock too. The movers forgot to set it before they left."

"Wll no shit. That's not their job you dunce," May scoffed, making her mother go red. She quickly left the living room and went upstairs. Once at the top, she was met with a hallway. In this hallway there were two doorways parallel to each other with a nine foot gap between them. May had no idea which one was hers, so she guessed and chose the left one. As luck would have it (and for plot's sake) she chose correctly. She knew this because all that there was inside were a desk, a chair (with her fanny pack hanging loosely off of it), and...her bed: The old couch

"Oh that's rich," May chuckled in disappointment. So much for fixing that slouch.

She sighed and plopped down onto the lumpy couch, laying her head back and looking up toward the ceiling.

 _"Littleroot Town...I can't believe we moved so far away..."_

It was just now that the magnitude of the move had hit her. I mean, she had to travel on a boat and truck just to get to her new home; a home in a town that that was nothing like the city she had left behind. Sure, Littleroot was beautiful, but the concrete maze on the outskirts of the great city of Goldenrod had so much to explore. So much drama, and there was always something to do and see. She stayed out late, into the early morning hours hanging out with friends and getting into trouble. She couldn't do that with this small ass town, and no doubt the tranquility would soon get boring. No weirdoes, no colorful characters, just a bunch of boring, peaceful families.

"This is going to be a tough place to get used to...Well at least it's new, something I can explore...No matter how quick that'll take..." May muttered to herself, just as her mother shouted to her from downstairs.

"May, come downstairs quick!"

There was a sense of excitement and urgency in her mother's voice, which meant absolutely nothing to May. She slowly sat up from the couch, yawning and stretching her arms before standing up and taking her time to go to her mother.

"May what's taking you so long? Your father's on TV! Come and see!"

May's relaxed pace didn't change. She was about halfway down the stairs when she heard the reporter on television signing off for the next news story.

 _~And that's it from the Petalburg Gym. In other news, Mauville Mayor and gym leader Cornelius Wattson has announced the completion of Mauville Hills; A new residential and commercial district of the city inspired by the layout of Kalos's Lumiose City. Wattosn hopes that the new district will increase tourism and cast away the image of Mauville being a city plauged by crime~"_

May finally reached the bottom of the steps and continued her slow march towards her mother until she stood before her and watched as the TV cut to commercials.

"Am I too late?"

"You know you are," Caroline grumbled, irritated. "Oh well...Anyway, since you're down here, I want you go and great our neighbors, the Birchs. Mr. Birch is a professor and has his own lab here."

"I'm pretty sure I saw it," May replied. "The big ol' building with the weird science crap all over it that makes it completely stand out from the houses here...That's got to be it, right?"

"You know you're smart mouth isn't going to get you anywhere in life," Caroline scolded with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Is that so," May said with a sly grin. "Does the housewife have any tips she would like to share?"

Caroline ignored May's comment and continued. "The Birch's also have a son that's around your age. You two should get to know each other. He can show you around and what not. Who knows, you may even like him, although I doubt he'll like you."

"Well he can't be worse company than you are," May replied matter of factly as she started towards the door. "Goodbye ma. I'll see you later if god chooses to be so vindictive."

With that, May exited the house. Closing the door just quick enough to evade the thrown glass cup and hear it shatter against the door.

...

* * *

Outside, May was once again greeted by the happy summer sun gifting her exposed skin warm, cancerous kisses with its powerful rays of sunshine. Just then a wind blew, which made her silky, chestnut brown hair flutter erratically. It felt good, especially in contrast with the hot day. She stood there to savor the experience for a moment, watching the leaves of the evergreens rustle in the distance as the faint cries and chirps of pokemon could be heard echoing far beyond the treeline in the dense forested areas surrounding Littleroot.

 _"...Well that's enough of that, I guess. Let's go meet the neighbors."_

May sighed, not wanting to cut this experience short, but she knew it was fleeting and would not last anyway. She started down the small stretch of dirt road to reach her neighbor's home. It looked almost identical to her's, probably because Littleroot had been a housing development.

May walked up to the door and knocked twice. She could hear a faint rustling from beyond the door before it opened, revealing a fair looking middle aged woman in a teal dress with a white apron over it.

"Why hello, who might you be?" the woman asked politely.

"The neighborhood burglar," May replied jockingly. "You know the drill...Hand over the cash and valuables."

The woman stood frozen in stunned silence as May loomed over her with an unwavering, blank stare. However, May couldn't keep up the ruse and quickly chuckled to lighten the situation.

"Just pulling your leg. I'm your new neighbor," May said as she held out her hand to make peace with the woman. "My name's Mabel Avena, but I prefer May."

The woman took a while to gain her bearings, but when she did she took May's hand and greeted her warmly.

"My my, you made my heart skip a beat there," the woman chuckled. "You've got quite a unique sense of humor. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, and welcome to the neighborhood! My name's Fio Birch. Would you care to come in?"

"I would love to," May replied as she entered the home. Once inside, May was slightly taken aback by how similar the interior was to her house. It wasn't just the layout, style of the rooms, or flooring either. No, the damn furniture appeared to be the same as their own as well. Did they get them at the same store, maybe? Creepy stuff, but May shrugged it off.

"So May, how was the trip over h-what happened to your face?"

May quickly spun toward Fio and placed one hand on her cheek, remembering the slaps she took not too long ago.

"Oh this...Just a little red from getting slapped. Mom's got heavy hands," May said truthfully, although the comical way she said it made Fio believe she was just joking again.

"I've got to look out for you," Fio laughed, shaking her finger at her. "But as I was saying, how was the trip over here?"

"To be truthful, it wasn't so groovy," May replied. "The movers were a godawful pair. Had to go on a boat ride with them to get over here. Worst. Voyage. Ever! They were so filthy and lewd, and then they get angry why I met their rudeness with my own mouth venom...Oh that makes it sound like a have bad breath, well I don't!" May quickly breathed out onto Fio's face. "See, minty fresh."

"Certainly is fresh dear, but let's not gloss over this movers deal," Fio replied. "Did you tell your parents about their behavior?"

"Uhh...Sure, yeah," May replied, not wanting to tell the truth that her parents probably wouldn't care. "Their boss is going to tell them off, I'm sure."

"I hope so," Fio said, shaking her head in anger. "What scum. I can't believe people can be so mean."

"I know, right? It's like the world's had a sizeable helping of cruel from the the devil's basket and they're dying for seconds," May said. "Just a shame, real shame. But I guess you just gotta focus on the good things in life huh."

"Thankfully there's lots of that to go around too," Fio nodded in agreement. "Oh, but I've taken enough of your time by now. You're such a sweetie, humoring the ramblings of this old lady. You should go out and explore the town...You know what; you should have my son show you around. He's about your age, and I know he'd be delighted to find out that another kid his age was in town. He's upstairs, go meet him."

"Of course," May said with a smile as she started walking towards the stairs.

 _"Fio's good. Went from friendly housewife to straight up pimp,"_ May joked internally, referring to how easily she got her to go see her son.

May quickly walked up the stairs and found herself experiencing deja vu. Same hallway, same door placement.

 _"What is this, the fucking twilight zone?"_

May figured the boy's room would be the same one she chose for some unknown reason, so she walked over to the left door and prepared to knock. On the other side she could hear music; _She Loves You_ by _The Beatles_ she wagered if her ears weren't playing tricks on her. She knocked twice, hearing the music but nothing else. She knocked twice again...Nothing

"Hello?" May called out. "Fresh young trollop for you, courtesy of your mother."

Once again May was responded to with silence...Well not total silence, what with the music and all, but you know what I mean.

May sighed and knocked three times more before giving up and opening the door. Before her eyes was a room identical to hers, except much more furnished and with a boy as its occupant. The boy in question was sprawled out on his bed (sparking envy in May), legs crossed, arms behind his head, and eyes closed as he let the tunes spewing out of the record player take him to another world. He wore a dark toned track suit, the pants being mainly black with a yellow pattern at the ankles, and the top with a dark red and black pattern. It contrasted his pale skin perfectly (not that his jet black hair didn't do that already).

May, frustrated with the boy, walked over toward the record player and lifted the needle to bring the boy's trip to an abrupt stop. His eyes immediately opened wide as he sat up, shooting daggers at her.

"What's your deal, and who are you?!" the boy yelled. "Why'd you get rid of the tunes, and what are you doing in my room anyway? What, do ya just barge into people's home's unannounced or something? I could've been playing the devil's flute you know!"

"A flute's more than two inches," May muttered to herself before speaking aloud. "I wouldn't have to barge in if you didn't have the music so loud. I was outside your door knocking once, twice...Seven times! It was seven times that I knocked."

"Still doesn't give you the right to come in without permission," the boy replied. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Your mom...Sent me up here. She said I should meet you since I'm your new neighbor and all."

"New neighbor huh, new neighbor...Hey, I overheard my dad talking about a new family moving into town, the new Petalburg gym leader's family to be exact. I was expecting a boy though."

"Funny, so was I," May replied in a snarky manner.

"Ah, so you're one of those likeable people I've heard about," the boy said sarcastically. "Never met one up in person before, and frankly I wish I never had. Shame such a pretty girl would have such a crap personality."

"You really think I'm pretty?" May smirked as she made her way over to his bed and sat down. "My name's May by the way."

"May?" Brendan scoffed "What kind of name is May? Were your parents drunk when they named you, or are they just stupid...Or both?"

"Whatever happened to my name isn't as bad as what happened to your face. Your parent's obviously didn't want you, what with that lovely failed abortion face of yours. I just know that your mother laments that night with your father, asking herself why she didn't just swallow," May said with a sly smile. "Besides, May's not my actual name. It's Mabel. I just prefer May."

"You have bad taste," the boy replied as he held out his hand. "My name's Brendan."

"It's not nice to meet you Brendan," May said as she shook his hand. "Oh what am I saying, it's a pleasure to meet you. And I'm sorry about calling you ugly abortion face, ugly. You're just adorable!"

May then giggled and pinched his cheeks.

"So cute!"

"H-Hey, easy on the grip," Brendan muttered, his cheeks immediately growing red (and not because of the pinch). May let go of his cheeks and leaned back, supporting herself with her arms.

"So got anything interesting about yourself you'd like to share before I grow indifferent to you?"

"Uh sure, I think," Brendan replied, showing more warmth towards May (apparently enamored by her brash attitude). "I help my dad with his studies. He's a Pokemon Professor you know, so sometimes he'll let me help him with fieldwork. I'll go out beyond Littleroot and search the wild parts of the routes for pokemon to document and to study their habits. It's pretty fun...Hey, do you have your own pokemon? Want me to catch you one?"

"No, that's not necessary. I already like you Brendan, you don't have to try and impress me," May cooed. "Thank you for offering though."

"Nah, I'm not trying to impress you," Brendan lied, his red cheeks betraying him. "Just being a good neighbor...So you like me huh."

"Sure, why not," May replied, flicking his nose teasingly. "You're not a total jerk. I wouldn't mind being friends."

"Great!" Brendan chuckled. "Yeah, great...Just friends huh."

"Yes, what did you think I meant?" May replied, feigning ignorance. "Oh wait, I know what you wanted. You wanted to be BEST friends. Well maybe with time we'll be BEST friends. Right now, just friends."

"I understand," Brendan replied as he lifted himself off his bed. "Your lose though. I've been known to leave 'best friends' sweaty and breathless. Hell, maybe with time you'd get the whole package, if you know what I mean."

"I think I'll survive," May chuckled.

"Worth a shot," Brendan replied. "Unfortunately now I must remove my dashing presence from the room. Don't get too worked up though, I'll gift you with it another time. But right now I have to go help my father with field work."

"Alright. Well then I guess I'll see you later then," May said as she also lifted herself off his bed. "It really was a pleasure meeting you."

"Ditto," Brendan replied as he walked over and opened the door. "Now get the hell out of my room."

"Ladies first huh," May chuckled as she went through the door, followed by Brendan. The two then went downstairs. Waiting downstairs of course was Fio, sitting on the couch knitting.

"Oh hello sweetie. I see you met our new neighbor."

"Yeah, she sorta just popped in," Brendan said as he made his way over to his mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Anyway I gotta go ma. Dad wanted me to help him with some fieldwork."

"Oh okay sweetie...Hey, why don't you take May with you?"

"Oh, uh I didn't think about that," Brendan said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well-"

"I'd love to, but my mom's expecting me back for lunch," May lied. Although she did like the idea of going along with Brendan to do fieldwork, she knew he had developed a crush on her, and teasing him by avoiding him was just too much fun to pass up.

"Ah, I see," Brendan said slightly disappointed. "Well then I guess I'll be going. Bye mom, bye May."

Both girls waved goodbye to Brendan as he turned around and went out the door.

Once he was gone, Fio turned to May

"Well I won't keep you anymore either. Come back anytime you want hon, you're always welcome."

"Thank you Mrs. Birch," May said as she waved goodbye and she too went out of the door.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

...

...

...

"Hhhhuuuu!"

May gasped and sprung upwards from her couch/bed. Her skin was cold with sweat, and her muscles were tensed so much so that she felt as if she was paralyzed. She trembled, eyes wide with fear as she looked around at her room. By now it was a colored a light hue of orange, a result of the dwindling rays of the setting sun.

"Oh god, that was vivid," May wheezed as she still tried to catch her breath. What she was referencing was a nightmare she had just had. She wasn't surprised though, these horrifying nightmares had plagued her for quite some time, and they grew worse with every one. Fortunately this one was beneficial, for it had awakened her for evening dinnertime, and she sure was hungry. Right after meeting the neighbors, May had gone home and immediately took a long nap. She would've liked to explore the town a bit, but she had painted herself into a corner telling Fio and Brendan that she had to go home for lunch. In reality, there was no lunch. Just a distant mother and an empty house. So she decided to take a nap in her room until the evening when her father would come back from his gym to have dinner (at least that's what her mother had told her).

 ** _Growl_**

"My stomach needs nourishment," May mumbled to herself as she rubbed her grumbling tummy. "Hope they made something good."

May got off her couch/bed and stretched her arms and back out before leaving her room and heading downstairs. She was halfway across the living room when her father burst out through the kitchen door. Her mother wasn't lying when she said he would come straight from the gym. He looked fatigued and worn out, just like he had been when they lived in Goldenrod. Back then he had his own small construction and renovation company. He mainly did renovation for the more well to do folk up in northern Goldenrod, which netted him a few bucks to survive on. Not to mention his only employees were a few childhood friends and May. He paid her the cheapest, $0.00. Her total gained profits from the years she helped out being fifteen dollars. All tips from the rich folk who felt bad by harshly the small child was treated, and to the high standards the man put on the eight year old. But that was back then. Now nobody gave the teen tips, no matter how badly she was treated. I mean, was she a punk? She can take a few insults. That was the mentality, and May had to learn to live with it until now. No more working for May since her 'father' was now gym leader. I guess that was one good thing that came out of it.

Anyway, back to May and her dear father. As soon as she saw him, she gave a slight smile.

"Were you coming to get me?"

"No, I wasn't," her father replied with a gruff, emotionless voice. "Your mother told me to come get you."

"Oh..." May said, slightly disappointed. "Yeah, I should've figured. She usually has you doing her dirty work."

"All the stuff I don't want to do," her father mumbled. "Well come on then. Don't just stand there, go eat."

"Yeah, eat this," May replied, giving her father an 'up yours' gesture with her arms. He did nothing because he didn't care. It was May, why the hell would he care what the little bastard did? He just followed May into the kitchen and took his seat at the table. May did as well as her mother began to serve the food: A salad consisting of lettuce, tomato, oran berries, and prickly pear fruit.

"Eat up," Caroline said as she filled each and every bowl with food (May got the least). Caroline then took her own seat and began to have her meal.

"So Norman, how has the gym been coming along?"

"Pretty swell," Norman replied. "So hun, what do you think of Littleroot. Pretty great, right?"

"Gorgeous," Caroline replied. "The natural environment is just lovely, and the neighbors seem very nice."

"That's good," Norman nodded before turning toward May. "You, you need to go to sleep early, okay. I need you to come to the gym with me to finish up the painting."

"Can't do it by yourself?" May grumbled as she placed an oran berry into her mouth.

"It'll be quicker with the two of us," Norman said with a monotone voice. "Besides, it'll be the only time you see the gym. I don't want you anywhere near the gym once it's finished. I'd just die if people found out such a brat was my daughter."

"Step daughter," May corrected.

"Either way I'd be devastated if anyone found out," Norman said with a smirk. After that, there was silence among the three. The only sounds came from Norman and Caroline crushing and crunching forkfuls of salad. May on the other hand did not eat. She was absolutely fuming; if it were a cartoon steam would erupt out of her ears. After what seemed like forever (even though it was about a minute or two), May aggressively stood up, placing her palms on the table and leaning forward.

"If I were you, I'd be more devastated if people found out who I really was. A hateful, condescending, demeaning...JERK!"

With that said, May huffed passed them and out of the kitchen. Norman sighed, placing his fork down and got up to follow May. Caroline followed close behind.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going?" Norman said with a raised voice.

"Out," May replied.

"Oh no, do you know how-"

"You can stop pretending like you care," May interrupted. "I've been out for the whole night in Goldenrod and you both have never cared. You're just worked up because you won't have anyone to help you with your stupid gym. Look, just go finish your dinner."

"Now look here!" Norman yelled, grabbing May's forearm.

"Get the hell off me," May yelled back, shaking off his arm and stretching out her back to try and intimidate with her full height. She then turned back around and quickly hurried to the door, sending it flying open as she huffed out into the darkening evening. Norman and Caroline stood at the door and watched as May walked down the house's stone pathway.

"Get back here girl."

"What, what was that?" May said, pretending not to hear as she continued walking. "There's something in my ear, I can't make out what you're saying."

Norman wanted to say something else, but by then May was already walking down the dirt road. Her figure slowly becoming less visible amid the dark blue hue of the late evening.

"Whatever," Norman muttered, shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe she won't come back...Wouldn't that be a miracle."

The two then went back inside to finish their meals.

* * *

It was cold. So cold. It grew colder and darker as the evening began to transition into night. It didn't help that it was a windy night, making May shudder and her unconstrained brown hair flutter wildly. She crossed her arms to try and keep warm, but her short sleeved shirt made that impossible.

 _"God it's freezing...Such a difference from how hot it was earlier. At least it's not as cold out here as it is in that home with those cold hearted snakes."_

May continued walking, muttering obscenities towards her mother and step father as she did so. However, she soon stopped when she reached her neighbor's house. She stood there for a while, looking at the illuminated windows, wondering what it was like to have a happy family. She wanted to go and knock on the door to spend time with them. They wouldn't berate her, and they wouldn't put her down. However, she knew that was not meant to be. That wasn't her family; she didn't really have a family.

She sighed, lingering a few more seconds, before going further down the dirt road.

By now it was dark. Night had fallen, and May walked alone. The only thing that accompanied her was the crunching of dirt beneath her feet. It didn't take long for her to reach the town limits. She knew this by the sign lit by the soft moonlight on the side of the road. It read: _Now leaving Littleroot. Route 101 up ahead._

"Well this is it. End of the road...Literally. Nowhere to go now...Damnit, I guess I should head home now..."

May sighed and turned around. She was about to start heading back when a shrill cry reverberated from beyond the limits of Littleroot in Route 101.

"HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!"

"What the hell?" May muttered as she turned back around and looked down the dark road.

"OH GOD SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Aw crap," May said to herself as she took a deep breath and started down the route into the unknown.

* * *

 **What will happen next? We'll find out next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. A Simple Task

**_A Simple Task_**

The blue shroud of night made ominous silhouettes of the surrounding trees and foliage. They twisted grotesquely in an uninviting manner like phantoms in the night. May certainly didn't feel comfortable as she went along the desolate road, and each step made her feel like high-tailing it back to Littleroot, but there was a person that needed her help. She sure as hell wasn't going to wuss out on the poor man in his time of need, that was something her "father" would do and she was better than that (at least that's what she told herself).

It didn't take long for May to uncover the source of the commotion: A burly, unkept man in a lab coat ran desperately around in circles as a small canine-like pokemon with black and grey fur chased him with angry, snapping jaws.

The man caught sight of May, and there was a brief glint of relief in his eye before he reverted back to pure terror.

"Y-You, you there! You need to help me!"

"What do you-"

Before May could finish her sentence the man yelped out in pain as the angry pokemon nipped him right on the ass. The man quickly clambered up a nearby tree, clinging desperately on the trunk while the pokemon snapped at him from below.

"Quickly go to my bag!" the man yelled out from the tree. "There's three pokeballs in there, take one out and use it to take on this poochyena before it kills me!"

May nodded her head and ran over to the bag. She opened it up and peered inside. Sure enough there were three pokeballs among the scientific papers and instruments.

"Got any preference?" May asked as she dumped the pokeballs (along with the rest of the contents) onto the ground.

"Wha? N-No, use any!" the man pleaded as he started to slowly slide down the trunk. "Please, do it quick! This thing wants to murder me!"

"It's not going to murder you," May scoffed, trying to lighten the situation as she reached for any pokeball. "All it'll do is maul your ass...But that's not going to happen, just hang on!"

May threw the pokeball in her hand. It spiraled into the air, opening up mid air to shoot out a red surge of energy onto the ground. The energy quickly came together and formed into a small, green, bipedal pokemon with a red belly and lower jaw complete with a thick dark green tail. It looked side to side, confused at his surroundings before laying his eyes onto the pokemon menacing his owner.

He gasped, about to jump in to save the man, but stopped when he noticed the unfamiliar figure standing behind him.

"So what do I do now?" May asked the man as he slid further down the trunk.

"ANYTHING, JUST ANYTHING!" the man cried out on the verge of tears. "JUST DO SOMETHING!"

"But I've never been in a pokemon battle before," May said as she looked down at the small pokemon uncomfortably. "I mean, I have no idea what to do, what to say...ah hell, trial and error will do," May pointed at the opposing pokemon.

"Pokemon...attack."

The gecko-like pokemon looked at May with a confused expression. Attack? Attack how? What was she talking about? the gecko had no clue.

"Well go on, attack!" May huffed impatiently as she placed her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for?"

The gecko pokemon responded with an irritated hiss, making May flinch and frown a second later.

"Hey this pokemon is broken!" May shouted out to the man. "Or just plain stupid. Let me go get another one..."

"NO, NO, YOU JUST NEED TO USE HIS ATTACKS!" the man yelled, his grip loosening with every second. "POUNDLEERABSORB, USE ANY!"

"What was that? I couldn't quite understand."

"POUND, LEER, ABSORB!"

"Oh, gotcha...No need to yell though," May replied as she turned back toward the gecko. "Alright you little bastard, let's try pound. Use pound!"

The gecko begrudgingly did as he was told, and in an instant found himself crossing the distance between him and the rabid poochyena to land a powerful strike with his thick tail. Unfortunately the wild Pokémon had superior instincts and was able to easily dodge the oncoming attack. Instead it landed on the tree trunk and shook it violently, almost dislodging the terrified man from it.

"HEY, BE CAREFUL!"

"I'm trying!" May shouted back, quickly turning her attention back to her ally in this battle.

"Try Leer now!"

 _"Leer, what the hell is leer? God I hope it works."_

Recovering from the missed attack, the gecko turned around and prepared to shoot the poochyena a spine chilling glare that would rattle his nerves and make him easier to hurt in the process. Instead he was met with a split second of the dog's furry head flying straight at him before it struck him back onto the tree. Badly hurt, the trembling gecko pokemon tried to pull himself off of the tree, but he was not given a chance as poochyena pinned him down with his front paws and began to snap his toothy jaw at him. The gecko tried pushing poochyena's paws away and striking his sides, but it seemed to no avail. The position he was in gave no power to his punches and only served to give poochyena's jaws a target.

 ** _Snap!_**

Poochyena's jaws latched on tightly and he soon began to violently shake and pull at the bruised and battered gecko pokemon's arms. He screamed and tried to pull it away, but poochyena was not letting go. May looked on in horror, beginning to panic.

 _"Oh no, what do I do now? He's pinned, hurt, and every second it's getting worse! Think May, think...What was that other move, what was it?"_

By now the gecko's arm was in severe conditions. The pulling and shaking had caused the skin to tear and leave serious lacerations all over the arm. Blood seeped down the arm onto the ground, peppered the trunk in tiny splatters. Some got into poochyena's mouth which drove him further into frenzy.

 _"What was it, what was it?!"_

"Absorb!" May shouted out as soon as the moved popped into her head.

The gecko heard this and despite being in terrible pain, used his other arm to clasp onto poochyena's body fur and go into deep concentration. All his mental energy went into focusing his mind to sap the health of his adversary. In no time poochyena's violent attack quickly began losing its momentum, allowing for an opportunity to counterattack.

"Quickly, now use pound!" May shouted with clenched fists.

The reinvigorated gecko quickly pushed poochyena off his body and tensed his thick tail before heaving it towards his face.

 ** _Smack!_**

The heavy tail landed painfully on the chin, bending poochyena's neck to the side in a position that it probably shouldn't bend. Drool and blood shot out of his mouth and onto the ground in small aerosol like droplets. Poochyena then collapsed for a moment, breathing heavily as more fluid escaped his mouth; a diluted orange colored mix of blood and saliva that soaked into the dirt. Fortunately poochyena was able to get his bearing and get back onto his trembling legs. He then vigorously shook his head and bounded back into the underbrush.

With the angry pokemon gone, the man, the gecko, and May all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," the man said with a relief as he hopped off the tree, his legs still shaky, and walked over toward May.

"I'm lucky you happened by...What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"Just out for a little late night stroll," May lied, looking down and kicking at dirt."

"I see...Well thank you young lady. I was in the tall grass studying wild pokemon when I was jumped by that poochyena. If it wasn't for you I might've been dog chow, hehe...My name is Reginald Birch by the way, but you can call me Prof. Birch. I run the laboratory in Littleroot."

"Prof. Birch huh, my mom told me about you. I went over to your house to greet you and your family, but you weren't there. Your family was great though, I'm envious."

"Envious, why envious?" Prof. Birch asked curiously.

"Wha-Oh, oh nothing. Never mind that," May replied, quickly looking for something to change the topic to. She looked over and saw the gecko pokemon weakly hobbling over to the both of them.

"Oh no your pokemon!" May cried out as she ran over toward him.

"Jeez I forgot all about him, I'm so sorry treecko!" Prof. Birch said as he also ran over toward treecko.

May was the first to reach him. She kneeled down and reached out to try and support the wobbly pokemon, but treecko responded to her kindness with an angry growl, preferring to hobble on his own rather than accept her help.

"Hey, what the hell?" May said surprised. "I'm only trying to help."

"Don't pay no mind, he's just not used to you. After all he did just meet you, and not under the best of circumstances," Prof. Birch said as he knelt down to pick up the wounded pokemon. "Don't worry little guy, I'll get you patched up."

Prof. Birch then walked over to his bag and pulled out a sleek, curved spray bottle known as a potion, and sprayed the contents onto treecko. As soon as whatever was inside landed onto his skin his injuries healed; gashes closed and bruises faded away. Soon treecko was rejuvenated and showed this by playfully hoping onto Prof. Birch's shoulder.

"Hehe, I'm glad you're feeling better," Prof. Birch chuckled. May crossed her arms in jealously as she looked on at the two.

"Yeah you're all lovey dovey with him huh," May grumbled. "We took on that poochyena together! Where's the love?"

"Like I said, he's just met you so he's not used to you," Prof. Birch replied, still chuckling along with treecko. "But you two did fight well together. I see a lot of potential in you...Uh; I never got your name."

"Mabel, but you can call me May."

"May huh...Hey, you must be one of our new neighbors! No wonder you were talking about meeting my family," Prof. Birch face-palmed. "Your father is the new gym leader for Petalburg isn't he?"

"Well he's not my..." May bit her tongue. She didn't really want to open up about her family life, so she decided not to go any further.

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm not surprised," Prof. Birch replied. "You sure do have your father's blood flowing through your veins."

"God I sure hope not," May muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Prof. Birch asked

"Oh nothing," May replied quickly shying away from the question. Prof. Birch shrugged May off and went for his pokeball to recall treecko.

"Get some rest little guy," he said as he placed the pokeball back into his bag and turned toward May. He stared at her for a moment, then down into his bag. There was a slight smile on his face before he looked backup at May. "You know May, I think you should come over to the lab tomorrow. I have something in mind that I think you can help me with...By any chance do you have your own pokemon?"

"No I don't, why?" May asked curiously.

"Not now. I'll tell you when you come over tomorrow." Prof. Birch said as he held out his hand in a yielding manner. "Right now the both of us could take a page from treecko's book and get some rest. Especially after this whole crazy encounter, hehe...Come on, I'll walk you home."

May smiled and nodded. "Thank you Prof. Birch."

"It's the least I could do," Prof. Birch replied as he and May started down the path back to Littleroot.

* * *

 ** _A while later..._**

May was surprised at how long Route 101 actually was. It had seemed much shorter, but then again she had ran down the path to get to Prof. Birch. It was very late when they had arrived back in Littleroot, not like that was a problem. Her parents wouldn't and never cared when she came home late. She wasn't surprised to find the house dark and quiet. No one was staying up late to see if she would come home safe and sound. They would sleep perfectly fine if she never came back at all..

However, now she was home laying down on her sofa/bed. The night was still, the only movement washer mind racing with questions. What did Prof. Birch want her to help him with? Why did he ask if she had a pokemon? Why wouldn't he tell her then and there? Okay maybe that's only three questions, but they made May restless.

 _"Oh man, I can't believe I'm actually excited about tomorrow! I don't remember the last time I was excited about anything. Ten years ago? Eleven, twelve? Ever? Oh who cares, I'm excited now! If I only I could sleep to make time go faster."_

Fortunately for her the long, busy day was quite a strain on her eyes began to droop. The excited internal buzzing of questions and thoughts would slowly cease like light to the darkness of night, and soon she was fast asleep

* * *

 ** _Early Morning Hours..._**

 _"Hey"_

...

...

...

 _"Hey"_

...

...

 _"Hey"_  
 _"Hey"_  
 _"Hey"_  
 _"Hey"_  
 _"Hey"_  
 _"Hey"_  
 _"Hey"_  
 ** _"HEY"_**

May sprang up from her sofa bed, cold sweat trickling out of her pores. She looked side to side frantically, but there was no one to be seen. The whispers came out of nowhere like they always did. They seemed so loud, yet they were only hushed whispers. Raspy and sharp, they pierced her ears like a knife, causing uneasy shivers down her spine. She hadn't heard them for months, but she should've known. They always come around the time her nightmares made their unexpected appearances, and after the doozy of a nightmare she had yesterday evening she should've expected them.

"It's probably just stress," May told herself as she let out a deep breath. One good thing she could say about those phantom whispers is that they woke her up at the perfect time. The morning was still casted in a gloomy combination of dark blue and black shadows. No one was awake (at least not in her house) except her. It was the perfect time to get ready and leave the house for the lab and avoid her parents entirely.

With this in mind, she quickly got off her bed and tip-toed across the room until she reached the door. She opened it slowly, trying not to make it creak, and peeked out.

Nothing.

"Perfect," May thought to herself as she slid through the crack of the door and tiptoed past her parents room the bathroom down the hall. Each step her stomach tightened in fear that her parent's bedroom door would fling open and they would step out, ruining her plans. But they didn't, and she reached the bathroom without incident.

After brushing her teeth and taking a "quick" shower (it all took about 35 minutes), May was wrapped in towels; one around her body and another around her head. She exited the bathroom quickly, fearing that she may have taken up too much time since each second brought it closer to her parents waking up. Luckily they were still asleep, and May was able to scamper across the hall and to her room.

Once back inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was almost ready, now all she had to do was get dressed. She slipped off her towels and quickly got to it. She was just about done clipping her bra straps together when she heard a familiar creaking that made her freeze in place.

 _"Crap"_

May kicked into overdrive, slipping on her shirt, gloves, shoes, and tying her bandanna onto her head with speed that would put The Flash to shame. Despite this, another dreaded noise pounded her ear drums: Footsteps.

They got closer and closer until they stopped right at her door.

 _"Crap!"_

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"May, wake up. You need to get ready to help paint the gym. No wasting time girl, I want it done as soon as possible."

"I want it done as soon as possible," May muttered in a stupid voice to mock her father. "You can go stuff it."

However if he stuffed it or not, May was faced with a serious problem. How was she going to leave the house now? She looked frantically around her room, praying for some MacGyver-like idea to pop into her head.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"Girl, you in there? Wake up!"

 _"Come on May, you can do this. Kids sneak out all the time, you can too!"_

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_**

Then it hit her: A rope. If she could make some kind of rope, maybe she could tie it down and climb down the window to freedom.

"It's got to work," she muttered under her breath just as her doorknob started to rustle.

"God damn it, locked. Girl I know you're in there, get your butt out here right now!"

"Get your butt out here right now," May mocked in the same fashion as she did earlier as she grabbed her towels and quickly twisted them and tied the ends together.

 ** _BAM BAM BAM_**

"Open up!"

 _"Definitely not long enough. I need more length..."_

May's eyes trailed off to the window. She lingered for a moment as the door continued to be assaulted, and lit up when she saw the curtains.

"Ah yes, of course!" she exclaimed, quickly bringing down the curtains and tying their ends together along with the curtains.

 ** _CRASH CRASH_**

"I swear to god I'm going to break this door open!"

"Then do it," May called out as she started pushing the sofa against the wall near the window. "You'll just have to fix it later...Oh and don't swear to god, I heard he doesn't like that."

"Why you little-" **_CRASH CRASH_**

Norman started kicking at the door; seemingly make the whole house shake. May paid no mind though. She threw the improvised rope out the window and watched it drop down...Wow, that was quite a fall, and the rope still didn't touch the ground. Close enough, but it was a good six or seven feet off.

May gulped as she looked down. The second floor was much higher than she expected. Perhaps it was looking at it from above that made it seem like a bigger drop, but it made her stomach tighten almost instantly.

 _"Oh lord, this is going to be tough."_

 ** _CRASH CRASH_**

May turned around and sighed. There was no turning back now. She grabbed her fanny pack from the sofa, then the rope, and placed on foot onto the windowsill

 _"Ugh, that doesn't feel right,"_ May though to herself as she quickly moved her foot back.

 ** _CRASH SLAM CRASH_**

May took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She then exhaled and opened them. She once again placed a foot on the windowsill before grabbing the topside with her hand. She wobbled for a bit, the loose fanny pack in her hand making her unsteady. However she regained balance and lifted her other foot onto the windowsill. Her stomach grew tighter.

 ** _CRASH CRASH_**

"What the hell is this door made of?"

Placing her other hand above her, she balance herself and held on tight as she began it turn herself around until she was facing her room. Taking another deep breath, she reached down with one of her hands and grabbed the rope tightly, giving it a quick pull to see if it was secure.

It was

Now she got started. Placing her other hand on the rope, she removed one foot off of the windowsill and onto the side of the house.

 _"Oh god this was sooooo easier said than done!"_

May made sure her foot was firmly in place before taking the other off the windowsill and planting it onto the side of the house. Intense strain immediately flooded into her arms and chest muscles.

 _"This is it; I'm out of the house and dangling out of the window. Am I crazy? Oh god what the hell am I doing!?"_

"Hehe, if you remove the I in doing it's dong," May chuckled to herself to try and calm herself with a quick joke. "I really should've put my fanny pack on before doing this, because it really isn't making things easier."

May then proceeded to traverse down the rope, and boy it really did suck. Each second made the pain in her muscles increase tenfold. Coupled with the constant beating on her door and the knowledge that she was dangling from a considerable height made her head spin like a wild, stress-filled tornado. Dizziness and nausea were soon to follow, but she had to keep going, there was no turning back.

 ** _CRASH_**

The sound of splintered woods yelled at her ears. She knew that Norman had finally gotten through the door.

 _"Crap..."_

She looked up and it didn't take but a second for Norman's head to pop out from the window.

"What the hell, are you crazy?!" Norman exclaimed once he saw May on the rope.

"Like a fox!" May shouted back, chuckling to herself as she looked back down to see what she was doing.

 _"Yeah, a fox that has some really stupid ideas."_

Norman stared on at her for a moment in disbelief. However, his cold, cunning self quickly took hold of him once more. He looked down at her, then at the end of the rope that was tied onto one of the legs of the sofa. He smirked and started to pull at it.

Back down at the end of the rope, the sudden jerking of the rope caused May quite a bit of alarm. The rope then slide down a few inches in a swift motion, almost causing May to lose her grip. She looked up towards the window in panic.

 _"I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing."_

"Norman, I know what you're doing," May said with a trembling voice as she desperately tried to keep her grip on the rope. Despite her gloves, her palms burned like she was holding onto fire.

"Don't you dare, Norman!"

There was no answer. May's heart dropped, but then she was soon to follow as Norman finished untying the rope from the sofa leg. May screamed from the top of her lungs as she plummeted down the rest of the way. It felt like forever, but it was only mere seconds until she hit the ground with a loud thud!

Pain immediately shot through her spine and across her body, as if a red hot poker was shoved right into the middle of her back. The pain shock wave spread out through the rest of her body as well, making her muscles tighten and rendering her immobile. She couldn't speak, she couldn't say anything as she panted heavily and her mind was overcome with the trauma. Her eyes began to droop, and soon everything went black. All that accompanied her was her labored pants.

...

* * *

It was a while, but May finally came to. How long was it? An hour? Two hours? A day? No, it couldn't be too long, she was still where she had fallen. They wouldn't have just left her there, right? Then again...

"Owwwww," May whined, closing her eyes in pain. "Everything hurts. Bad idea, such a bad idea..."

May's eyes fluttered back open. The was blinded at first by the bright sunlight, but as her eyes adjusted she could start making out shapes and colors. Then lo and behold, she saw Norman standing over here in a partial silhouette.

"Ready to go paint the gym?" Norman told her with crossed arms.

"N-Never," May weakly wheezed out. "W-Why don't y-you go and take a l-long walk off a s-short pier!"

"Whatever," Norman said with a disgusted look on his face as he shrugged his shoulders and stepped over her body and walked away.

"T-That's ri-OW!" May gasped, holding onto her hurting side. She beat the ground with her fist and bit her lip.

"Ay, chinga tu madre, me duele mucho!"

May began panting once more. She shook her head in frustration.

 _"So much for avoiding them...Damn it, why did I have to go out of the stupid window on that stupid rope. I should've just had a stupid argument with Norman and then gone out of the stupid door!...Ah whatever, it's all in the past May. Time to look towards the future. Let's get up..."_

May took a deep breath, pausing for a moment, before bracing herself on her arms and trying to lift herself up.

"OW!" May screeched as she fell back down. "I guess that's not going to work. Need to rest for a bit, just a bit...Oh, but I don't want to lie on the ground in the hot sun. You know what, screw this..."

May took another deep breath, exhaled, and then began starting taking multiple quick breaths.

"Alright here it goes..."

May started to twist her body to the side. She was still very sore from the fall, and the pain hit her like a train. She cried in agony, but was finally able to get herself onto her side. Panting once more, she wiped her head of sweat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Better...Now let's get to it."

May then started to drag herself across the dirt road, her fanny pack trailing behind her. Sure it was a bit painful, but it sure beat cooking in the hot sun.

"Mommy, mommy, what's that?" A young boy asked as he spotted May crawling along the road.

"Don't look Gerald!" the boy's mother said in a panic as she shielded the boy from May's visage.

"What, never seen a girl drag herself across the ground? Jeez..."May muttered as she continued along the path to Prof. Birch's lab.

* * *

 ** _Not too long later..._**

After crawling across Littleroot, may was finally at the entrance of Prof. Birch's lab.

"God, what a chore," May panted, taking a quick moment to recover from the brief journey. She then tossed her fanny pack backwards before immediately launching it forward to slam it against the door. She did this three times in place of knocking since...well she couldn't walk at the moment.

"Prof. Birch, it's me...May. Open up please."

There was a short pause before the doors opened up revealing a slender man with a lab coat and thick eyeglasses. He looked down at May with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Uhhh, can I help you?"

"Are you Prof. Birch?" May asked impatiently.

"No."

"Then you can't help me," May replied as she began to shoo him off. "Go on, get the professor."

"Ummm, okay..." The man said as he backed away from May and walked back into the lab. After a brief moment, Prof. Birch emerged into view.

"May, what happened to you?" he asked with concern as soon as he saw her. He then kneeled down to try and help her up.

"No, waitwait!"

It was too late; Prof. Birch put his arms under hers and effortlessly picked her up. Unfortunately this motion aggravated May's sore back, so she let a pained yelp escape her throat.

"May, what's wrong?"

"Back...hurts...so much," May sputtered out.

"Oh...Oh jeez, I'm so sorry I had no idea," Prof birch apologized as he lowered her a bit until she was on her knees. "What's hurting?"

"Back," May replied despite her face being buried in his belly.

"Ah, I see," Prof. Birch replied. "I've dealt with this before. Don't worry May, I'll fix you up."

Prof. Birch picked may up once again spun her around, again aggravating May's back.

"Alright, now bring your elbows together and intertwine your fingers behind the back of your neck."

"Wha?!" May exclaimed with her eyes widened. "N-No, I'm not doing that! I don't even know what you're doing, what are you going to do?"

"May just-"

"I can't do something if I don't know what you are going to do!"

"May just do it. It'll make you feel better."

"What'll make me feel better?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine!" May exclaimed as she did what Prof. Birch told her to do. Prof. Birch then brought her body close to his and placed his hands on her elbows and lifted her up, stretching her spine

"AHHHHH!" May screamed. The pain was intense, like a red hot needle piercing her spine. She knew she shouldn't have listened to Prof. Birch, she just knew it, but wait...After the initial explosion of pain, her back started to ease up. The pain started to ease. In fact, it actually felt good as her spine started to crack in a wonderful little chorus of snaps and pops.

"Oh wow, that actually feels pretty groovy," May said as she closed her eyes and savored the back cracking.

"Told you," Prof. Birch replied, stretching her back for a few more seconds before placing her back onto her feet. "Whenever you've got a back injury, just have someone do that to you, and you'll be standing up straight instantly."

"Yeah, wow. I can't believe that worked," May said as she rubbed her back. "I definitely need to remember that."

"What happened to your back anyway?" Prof. Birch I asked.

"I, uhhh...I fell down the stairs," May lied, scratching the back of her neck. "Yeah that sounds believable, right? Fell down the stairs..."

"Fell down the stairs huh," Prof. Birch repeated, crossing his arms and looking down at her skeptically. "Why didn't your parents help you, they were there right?"

"Yeah but...they were sleeping. I'm sure they would've helped if they were awake, but hey what are you gonna do," May replied. "So what do you want me to help you with?"

"Ah yes, that," Prof. Birch said enthusiastically as he motioned for May to follow him. She did so, following him into the lab. It was quite a mess; paper was strewn about in a disorganized mess, oddly shaped gadgets and scientific contraptions surrounded the lab, beeping and blooping for reasons May could not understand. May figured that the lab was so disorganized because Prof. Birch did most of his research out in the field. That would also explain the lanky assistant.

"Here we are," Prof. Birch said as the two stopped at a table with three pokeballs on it.

"These pokeballs are the ones that I had last night when the poochyena attacked me. You handled that situation with such aplomb, sort of, but there's so much potential in you."

"Potential for what?" May asked.

"Potential to be a great pokemon trainer. I think you could even surpass your father," Prof. Birch replied.

"How do you figure that? I had one battle with a wild pokemon, and I didn't really do that good either," May said, recounting the event in her head.

"Yes, but that's understandable since you were put in quite a stressful situation. If my life wasn't on the line, and you were battling in a regular match like most trainers do, I think you would have done so much better," Prof. Birch said with sincerity. "You can be a great trainer kid, just like your father (May winced at that). Not only that, but I have so much trust in you and your skills that I think you can help me with my studies. In fact, it's my biggest study."

"And what is that?" May asked curiously.

"May, I want you to help me research how various pokemon live throughout the Hoenn region."

"Throughout the Hoenn region huh," May said nodding her head, taking her time to think about it. "Wait, you mean like travel around Hoenn to see how these pokemon live?"

"Precisely," Prof. Birch replied. "You see I'm a bit too old to go traveling around. My knees aren't what they used to be, and frankly I'm a terrible battler. But you, you're young with good knees, and like I said before I think you have potential to become a great pokemon trainer. I've also employed my son Brendan to help me with this task as well. Since you've already met him and you've both hit it off well from what I've heard, you both can help each other out. Besides, it'll be fun. Getting out of the house and going on your own journey, seeing new things, meeting new-"

"You had me at getting out of the house!" May interrupted, beaming. "This sounds amazing professor, I'm willing to start right away!"

"And you shall, but first can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure, anything!" May replied delighted.

"Can you go get Brendan and bring him back here. I've just got something that'll help you document pokemon much easier than with a notebook and pencil," Prof. Birch said. "He's off on Route 103 I believe, just north of Oldale Town, and Oldale Town is right at the end of Route 101. You can't miss it."

"Alright professor, I'll head out n-"

"Wait, before you go I have something for you...or rather someone for you," Prof. Birch said as he reached for the table and grabbed a pokeball. "Here, take it. This pokeball contains the treecko you used to save me last night. I know you two may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but you both battled well, and I think with time you two will to become the best of friends."

"If you say so," May muttered a bit skeptically as she took the pokeball from Prof. Birch. "Thank you professor, I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity. I'll go get Brendan quick so we can start this journey!"

With that said, May bolted out of the lab with excitement. Prof. Birch chuckled as he watched May's dust trail slowly settle back onto the floor.

"Hehe, that kid'll do just fine."

* * *

It didn't take long for May to reach to the end of town. Excitement coursed through her veins like a wild, rushing river. How excited she was to finally have a chance to go out and see the world, to experience new things, and best of all to finally get away from that family of hers. That's what delighted her the most. It was as if a huge weight on her chest was lifted. No more neglect or abuse, no more constant put downs, from now on it was life on her terms. Just her and her pokemon against the world...Well that was if her pokemon didn't continue being an ass with her, but she was willing to believe Prof. Birch's explanation and give treecko a chance.

Speaking of treecko, May decided to let him out since she stood at the beginning of Route 101.

"Might as well, just in case we've got crazy poochyena running wild at this time, or the one from yesterday's got revenge on his mind. Besides, it'll be a good chance to get to know treecko."

"Well it's settled. Come on out treecko," May said as she pointed her pokeball towards the ground and pressed the center button. The pokeball opened and a red surge of energy filled out onto the ground to form into May's new grass type starter.

As soon as he saw May, he frowned and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner, but that frown quickly changed to a look of concern once he was May was the only one with him. He looked from side to side, hoping that Prof. Birch would be there, but he wasn't

"Tree, tree?"

"Looking for Birch eh," May chuckled with a sly grin and her own arms crossed. "Guess what little guy, the professor ain't here. Es sólo tú y yo. Know what that means my green amigo? It's just you and me. Now why would that be?"

Treecko's eyes widened realizing what was going on, what had happened while he was resting peacefully in his pokeball.

"Yeah, you know. I'M your trainer now," May said with her grin growing wider. "That means we're going to be working together whether you like it or not. Now I know when we first met, things were said, and our first impressions of each other weren't the greatest, but I'm hoping since we are going to be stuck with each other we could start over so we have a chance of being friends, because frankly I don't want to go all over Hoenn with my first ever pokemon looking at me like I'm some piece of trash. You dig?"

May held out her hand in as a symbol of peace. Treecko looked at her hand, then at May. He paused for a moment, still frowning. He didn't know if he could trust May, or if May was even a competent trainer, but what choice did he have? Prof. Birch had entrusted him with her, and if knew anything, it was that the professor always had a reason for his actions. He trusted that man, and if the man had trusted the tall brown girl with him, well he figured the girl couldn't be all bad.

He sighed, and reached out with his own hand. May grasped his hand, enveloping it in her own and shook it gently. Her face changed almost instantly. It went from somewhat standoffish to genuinely warm.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're willing to give me a chance," May said as she let go and stood back up. "Now, let's get to it then. We've got some ground to cover."

Treecko nodded and the two stepped into Route 101 together as allies for the time being.

* * *

 **Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. May vs Brendan

**_May vs. Brendan_**

Route 101 was quite different during the day. The surrounding trees and foliage didn't seem like shadowy, twisted fiends ready to grab her right off the path and into the dark unknown. In the light, they were beautiful. The leaves turned a comforting light green as the sunshine passed through them; a perfect compliment to the clear blue sky above them that acted like a backdrop. In the distance came chirps, cries, and other different sounds from various hidden pokemon. It went well with the crunching of dirt underfoot, and everything came together to represent the liveliness of day.

"So what's your story eh," May piped up,looking down at the small grass type walking with her. He looked back up at her, his stare lingering for a moment before breaking away and focusing back on the road.

"Not one for small talk huh," May replied in a chuckle. "Guess we aren't that tight yet. That's alright, I understand. It'll take some time...Oh hell, look at me. I'm trying to carry on a conversation with a creature that only know's how to say it's own name" May shook her head "Yes, and a 'treecko treecko' to you May. What's up with that anyway? Why can't you pokemon say anything other than your name?"

Once again treecko looked over at May, only to leave her question unanswered with a cold silence.

"Yeah yeah, I wasn't expecting an answer," May replied. "Just uttering a simple grunt would be too much strain for that small ass brain of yours, wouldn't it."

"Tree," treecko growled, flashing her a quick glare. May just chuckled.

"Hehehe, I knew that would get a word out of you," May said with a smirk. "See, it's not so hard to speak up."

Treecko did not speak up. May sighed and shrugged her shoulders as they continued to walk through Route 101 in silence.

* * *

It didn't take long for May and treecko to reach the end of Route 101. Before their eyes now was the quaint little town known as Oldale.

Oldale, while very nice to look at, wasn't that impressive. At least not to May. It wasn't that different from Littleroot, hell one could easily mistake Oldale for it. The only difference seemed to be a small main road that cut through the town and was home to a pokemon center, a pokemart, various shops, and even a diner.

"So this is Oldale huh. Got to say...looks pretty crappy," May said disappointed, arms crossed as she studied the town. "What the hell is this, Littleroot 2.0? I hope the rest of Hoenn isn't like this..."

May and treecko entered the town limits and started down the main street. There were a few people out and about, walking the streets, talking with one another, going out for a jog, really just having an ideal summer morning. This was obviously a close knit community since they seemed to know each other very well, well at least that's how it seemed to May. The residents of Oldale interacted with each other in a manner akin to family members or close friends. They even had the same reaction to her foreign presence. Hushed whispers, probing eyes, and disapproving frowns followed her as she walked down the street.

"What the hell is their problem?" May whispered to treecko, never taking her eyes away from the staring people.

"Whatever," she muttered to herself as she continued on, choosing to ignore the people and go on her merry way. However as she walked she spotted a **FREE SAMPLES** sign next to the blue roofed pokemart. Standing next to the sign was a man just a bit shorter than her wearing a store clerk outfit. He carried a box of potions, well May was pretty sure they were potions. She had seen an ad for potions on tv before, and the ones in the box looked very similar.

 _"Hey what a lucky break for me! I could use some if I'm going to be roughin' it through Hoenn."_

"Hello," May greeted warmly as she approached the man. He met her friendliness with a cold glare which made May frown.

"I can see you're not the friendly type...like everybody else in this damn town," May said, muttering the last part. "Can I have one of those free samples?"

The clerk grimaced at May and jolted his arm to the side with his thumb outstretched.

"Scram."

"Scram? Nah, my name's not scram," May replied sarcastically as her blood started to boil. "It will be Miss Break A. Nose if you say some disrespectful crap like that again. What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"We don't do business with saltlicks," the clerk said through gritted teeth.

May was taken aback for a quick moment. Had she heard him clearly? Yes, yes she did

"Ohhhh, so it's like that huh," May chuckled in an angry manner. "This is one of THOSE towns. Alright, I see...Well you know I may be a saltlick, but your mangy ass mother is a nappy-carpet licking bull dyke! Yeah that's right, bet you get a curly pube in your mouth when you go to give her a kiss. And you know what, screw you and your backwards ass town! Screw your mart too, probably selling bootleg products anyway" May said dismissively as she shoved the clerk with her shoulder and walked away.

"I knew there was something wrong with this town," May huffed, fists clenched as she continued her angry march. Treecko followed close behind, taking quick glances backwards at the clerk and the pokemart. He was shocked, absolutely shocked. That was Jeffery, one of the nicest guys in the world! Well that was something he used to believe before that incident. Jeffery always gave Prof. Birch discounts when he bought things from that store. He even had a stash of pokeblocks just in case he or one of Prof. Birch's other pokemon were out of their pokeballs. Never would he have imagined Jeffery doing something like what he had done to May.

After the initial shock wore off, treecko tore his eyes away from Jeffery and looked around at the residents. They had looks of hate on their face, pure unadulterated hate! It sent a chill down his spine since he was not used to it. In fact, he almost always saw them smiling and happy. Even when they would have occasional disagreements, their faces never emitted the level of anger or disgust that he saw now.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to look down, the negative vibe from the people was that strong. He tried to make sense as to why they had so much hate for May. I mean, he didn't really like her either, but he did not hate her like these fine folk did.

Poor May, he took a glance at her and saw the rage and humiliation in her eyes. All he could think of was how hard it must be too walk through this town with all those hateful eyes tearing at her. At least they were close to the end, the sign for Route 103 was coming into sight.

"Thank god," May muttered as the pair reached the sign, signaling the end of Oldale Town and the start of Route 103.

May took one look back at the town, sighed, and looked down at treecko.

"I guess it was something I wore huh, hehe..." May chuckled in a glum, almost disappointed manner. "C'mon, let's go find Brendan quick. The professor is counting on us."

Treecko nodded and the two walked into Route 103

* * *

Route 103 was not that different from Route 101. The tall evergreens lined the road, standing tall and acting as a buffer between the kept dirt road and the wild underbrush. There were a few differences that separated Route 103 from Route 101. Route 103 was a little steeper since it rose uphill, and the path became a bit windy and narrow at times. There was even a small beach to the east that brought with it the scent of the ocean. May wanted to take a quick break and chill at the beach, but she had promised Prof. Birch to bring back Brendan as soon as she could, so she ruled the beach break out.

It didn't take long for May and treecko to reach the end of the dead end route, and not surprisingly they found Brendan. He was seated near a small, crystal clear pond, jotting down notes onto his notebook and humming along to what May believed to be the tune of _Light my Fire_ by the Doors.

May smiled when she saw him. She then knelt down to pick up a small pebble and flung it at him.

"Oww!" Brendan said, rubbing his shoulder before quickly turning around to see who had thrown the pebble.

"Oh hey May," he said when he saw May, standing up and dusting himself off. "So what are you-Wait, what the hell are you doing out here?! You can't go out into the wild without..."

Brendan stopped midsentence when he saw treecko next to her leg.

"Oh so dad gave you a pokemon huh," Brendan said with a smile. "I'm not surprised. He kinda owes you after you saved him."

May didn't answer. She kept her mouth closed tightly, trying to stifle laughter as she looked at his head.

"What, what's so funny?"

"What the hell are you wearing?" May finally burst out, laughing her head off as she pointed at the hat on top of Brendan's hat. It certainly was odd, a sort of white fluff held together by a black headband with a red pokeball motif.

"Is, is that a hat? HA, that's an ugly ass hat!" May mocked, laughing even harder. "God damn ese, I hate your fucking hat!"

"How is it ugly?" Brendan asked defensively, instinctively placing his hands in front of it to cover it. "It looks fine, you just have bad taste. I mean look at your clothes."

May waved him off dismissively. "Pffft, whatever. Mi vestido estan firme. Don't be jealous."

"I didn't understand any of that funny talk that came out of your mouth, but whatever it is doesn't change the fact that your clothes looks like crap," Brendan replied with is arms crossed. "Hmpf, talking about my hat, my hat is beautiful...It was a gift I got for Christmas you know!"

"Oh really," May smirked. "Who hated you enough to give you THAT as a gift?"

"Whatever," Brendan replied, uncrossing his arms. "So what brought you up here anyway. Wait, let me guess...Dad right?"

"Yeah, he said he has something he wants us to do for him," May replied matter-of-facty.

"Oh I think I know!" Brendan said, immediately becoming enthusiastic as he rubbed his hands together excitedly. 'Yes! Finally after so much waiting, I'll finally be able to go off and travel the Hoenn region!"

Brendan then proceeded to jump up and down in joy.

"Oh man all the things I'll see, the pokemon I'll befriend...It's going to be great!"

Treecko looked up at May with an uncomfortable expression on his face. May noticed and shrugged before leaning her head a bit lower to whisper to him.

"I know it's a bit queer, but let the poor guy get it all out."

"Hey I heard that," Brendan replied as he composed himself. "I'm just excited is all, but enough of that. We should get going."

"Yes, let's," May said as she began ti turn around, but before she could perform a complete 180 Brendan stopped her.

"May wait."

May turned around to face Brendan.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well before we go I was thinking...well you've just got your pokemon, right. I have my pokemon with me too..." Brendan trailed off as he reached for his pokeball and unclipped it from his belt. "And I was thinking...Ah come on May, you know where I'm going with this."

May slowly began to grow a slick smile on her face as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know where you're going," May said as she looked down at treecko. "What do you say buddy, want to have our very first trainer battle?"

Treecko bent his head to the side, pondering for a moment. He was about to nod his head, but May interrupted him.

"Oh course you do," May said as she knelt down a bit to give him a pat on the back. Treecko looked back at her and didn't move.

"Come on, it'll be groovy. Get in there," May said, nudging a bit more. Treecko sighed and walked forward, ready to battle.

"Alright!" Brendan exclaimed as he outstretched the arm that held his pokeball. "Now don't think that just because you're pretty and new to this that I'll go easy on you!"

"I bet you've heard a lot of guys tell you that huh," May chuckled before getting a bit more serious. "Don't worry about going easy on me. I'll take on a challenge anytime, anywhere. This girl don't rank out."

"It's doesn't you idiot!" Brendan replied, correcting her grammar, before pressing the button on his pokeball and releasing his pokemon.

"Come on out Dean!"

Out of the pokeball came a red surge of energy that quickly formed into a small, orange, chick-like pokemon with three yellowish feathers on his head.

"Chic, chic!" the pokemon chirped as he jumped up and down cheerfully.

"Aww, that thing's pretty cute," May gawked as she looked upon the little fire type starter.

"Wow May, this is like the first time I've seen you act like a lady," Brendan said half jokingly, half serious. "For a moment there you actually looked pleasant."

May quickly sprang up and put on her game face.

"And this is the first time you made a funny," she replied, clenching her fists in anticipation for the battle. "Come on, let's start this match!"

"You go first May since you're the beginner," Brendan said.

"Alright, treecko use pound!" May yelled, pointing at the opposing Torchic. Treecko wasted no time and was off almost instantly, racing towards Dean as quick as he could, each step tightening the muscles in his tail.

"Quick dodge it and use scratch!" Brendan called out.

Dean did as he was told and evaded treecko just in the nick of time. Teecko's pound attack missed and did nothing to kick up dirt. The failed attack gave Dean the split second he needed to counter attack. He swung his taloned feet straight with sheer ferocity towards treecko's face.

 _ **Scratch!**_

Dean's talons did quite a bit of damage, leaving three red streaks across treecko's face. Despite the initial sting, treecko was able to shake the pain off and flash the fire type an angry glare.

"Shit," May muttered to herself as she quickly tried to evaluate the situation and what to do next. Unfortunately time was not something that she could afford in a pokemon battle, so the more experienced Brendan took advantage.

"Now Dean, use Ember!"

Dean took a deep breath, letting the inhaled oxygen intensify the fire burning in his belly, and then exhaled too spew out a barrage of fiery projectiles.

 _"Oh crap!"_

"Quick dodge it!" May cried out

Treecko quickly jumped out of the way, but just barely to not get seriously injured. It was only his feet that got peppered by the embers, and as a result were slightly singed a dirty shade of black.

"Good job Dean!" Brendan complimented his fire type, prompting the little chick pokemon to jump up and down excitedly.

 _"Those sons of...Show boating right in front of us. We'll show them!"_

"Quick while they're distracted use Absorb!" May shouted.

Treecko nodded and started focusing all his mental power in sapping energy out of Dean. The sudden drain of energy hurt the fire type and made his legs wobbly as his body tried to adjust to the loss of energy. The effect, of course, was different for treecko. The sapped up energy helped heal his wounds, even the gashes started to close up.

"Look he's a dazed, use pound quick!"

Treecko wasted no time in doing what was asked of him. He once again raced toward Dean with incredible speed, tightening his tail muscles to get it ready to heave at Dean. However, Brendan was prepared.

"Dean get ready to roll with it!"

 _ **WHAM**_

Tor!" Dean cried out as the heavy tail was slapped straight across the little chick pokemon's face. The force of the attack sent him rolling backwards across the battlefield, kicking up dirt and scraping up his body on the gravel as he went, but as soon as his momentum started to decrease Brendan shouted out...

"Use Ember now!"

Once Dean landed on his butt he quickly inhaled and then exhaled to fire off a shot of, albeit weak, embers. Despite them being weaker than a regular ember, it still hurt treecko considerably since he was weak to it (him being a grass type and all). He cried out in pain as the embers seared his torso and lower mouth. He desperately tried to wipe away the lingering embers from his body, but that only gave his opponents time to recover.

"He's occupied, peck him now!"

Brendan cried out.

"Shit, treecko get out of their quick!" May yelled.

Too late, treecko had just finished wiping away the embers only to lift his head and see Dean coming at him with his head raised slightly. There was no dodging him, he was already too close.

 _ **Peck!**_

Dean shoved his beak into treecko, knocking the grass type down and damaging him greatly. Dean took advantage and quickly took position over treecko, pinning his arms down with his feet. He then proceeded to deliver multiple, painful pecks to treecko's face and body. Each strike left a nasty bruise on treecko, and some pecks even broke skin, causing splotches of blood to slowly rise from the wound.

"Ahh, treecko!" May cried out in worry. Treecko was taking a lot of hits, and she had no idea what to do.

 _"I don't think treecko can take much more, and I'm at a total loss. What the hell do I do, he's pinned down, hurt, I can't do anything...Oh what the hell May, that's quitter talk. You have to keep going, your little buddy needs you!"_

May shook her head to clear her mind and focus back on the battle at hand.

"Treecko I know it'll be tough to focus, but I need you to use absorb!" May called out with her fists clenched. "Use absorb little guy!"

Treecko, despite being in terrible pain, focused solely on May's voice. Everything but her voice drowned out into nothing. For some reason her voice, her quite soothing voice, comforted him. He didn't have much trust in her, but at this moment she was the only being on this planet that he would trust with his life. It was an odd feeling, he couldn't explain it, but he was feeling it nonetheless.

 _"I need you to use absorb, use absorb little guy,"_ Treecko repeated in his mind.

 _"Use absorb."_

Treecko closed his eyes tightly and focused all his mental energy in sapping the health out of the relentless fire type above him. He didn't let up though, he continued to strain all his mental power in sapping energy out of Dean, and it was working. Dean's thrusts seemed to be losing its power, but despite that they were still very painful (reason being that they were super-effective against treecko).

"Come on Dean!" Brendan muttered through gritted teeth as looked upon the two.

 _"You can do it little buddy!"_ May thought to herself, fists clenched.

Dean and treecko continued to attack each other. Dean did not let up with his pecks, and treecko continued to steal Dean's health. This battle would be decided by whoever would drop first. Would it be treecko succumbing to the powerful, super-effective pecks, or would it be Dean who's pecks would grow weaker by the second until they were rendered useless, leaving him at the mercy of treecko's absorb attack?

Well the answer is treecko. Despite his and May's valiant efforts, the pecks were too much for treecko to handle. His attack finally ceased as he went limp from injury and exhaustion, and fainted. Once he was knocked out Dean stopped, panting heavily from the violent battle. However, he wouldn't have too much time to catch his breath because May had ran over to them as soon as the battle was clearly over, and pushed him off of treecko and onto his butt.

"My poor little guy," she said in a soft, weak voice as she picked up his battered body and held him close. She stroked his back warmly and rubbed his head as a mother would with her child.

"Yes, we won!" Brendan cheered as he recalled Dean and placed the pokeball back onto his belt. "Woohoo! Damn that was an intense match. I'll give it to you May, you were pretty tough, but you still ended up the L.O.S.E.R, loser! HA, looooser!"

Brendan continued to celebrate his victory, mocking May in the process, but she ignored him. She continued to look upon her defeated friend and caress his head gently.

"Poor little guy. We almost had it, so close. You did your best though...Get some rest."

May recalled treecko back into his pokeball and placed it onto her belt. She stood back up and saw that Brendan was still gloating over his victory.

"What's the matter May, why aren't you saying anything?" Brendan said. "I'd figure you'd have something smart to say already. What, what's that? Nope, nothing, because you LOST!"

"Yeah yeah, you won," May replied with a grimace. "You're the winner. You'll never ever lose anything...including your virginity."

"Someone's a sore loser," Brendan chuckled with his arms crossed in a triumphant manner.

"Oh whatever. You just got lucky," May replied with a smirk.

"I never knew luck required so much skill," Brendan scoffed. "Maybe someday you'll be on my level."

"I can say the same to you," May replied, standing straight to show off her height. "Come on my tiny friend, let's head back to your dad's lab and see what's up."

"Sure, let's get going. But first we should stop by the Oldale pokemon center to heal up our pokemon."

Hearing Brendan say Oldale made May cringe. Brendan and the battle had taken her mind off the hateful town, but now hearing its name made her stomach tighten. She didn't want to deal with those assholes again, but their pokemon did have a harsh battle and deserved to have instant rejuvenation rather than a slower, less effectivel healing process inside the pokeballs.

"May are you alright?" Brendan asked, noticing the expression on May's face. "You look kind of sick."

"Wha? Oh I'm fine," May lied, forcing herself to flash a smile at Brendan. "It's just your hat again. It makes me sick. Anyway let's go. We don't want to make your dad wait to long."

Brendan nodded and the pair made their way downhill in the direction of Oldale.

* * *

In no time May and Brendan had cleared the stretch of Route 103 and found themselves in Oldale. May wanted to just heal their pokemon and leave as quick as possible, but Brendan was too wrapped up in telling May about all that Oldale had to offer.

"There's the pokemart, oh and there's the sheriff's station, the boutique, May you'll probably find all kinds of pretty clothes once you start wanting to dress like a dignified woman, oh and there's the diner!" Brendan said as he pointed at a small art-deco styled eatery called Ace's Diner. "You know before we go off on our journey we should get a bite to eat there...You know, like a date?"

May didn't answer at first. She looked around at the frowning and shocked faces staring at her and Brendan.

"May, hey May did you hear me?"

May was broken away from her trance and looked down at Brendan.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," May apologized.

"What I said was if you wanted to go out and have a bite to eat at the diner before we leave for our journeys," Brendan repeated. "Kinda like a date you know."

"Uh yeah, sure," May replied even though she still wasn't paying full attention to Brendan.

 _"That's if they don't string my ass up on a pole."_

"Really, oh great!" Brendan said cheerfully. "I wasn't expecting you to say yes, but I was thankfully wrong. Yay for me, hehe...Oh there's the pokemon center. Come on May."

May nodded and followed Brendan to the entrance of the red roofed building that had a pokeball motif out on the front. Brendan opened the door for May and she walked inside. Brendan followed close behind and the two were greeted by a barrage of eyes directed at them. This surprised Brendan since he was usually greeted by a friendly hello. Hell, it had just dawned on him that as he walked down the street no one had greeted him. They all just stared...Was there a flu going around or something?

" _Huh, this is odd,"_ Brendan thought to himself as he walked up to the counter with a normally very cheerful nurse behind it.

"Hello Joy," Brendan greeted politely. "How are you today."

"Good..." Nurse Joy replied, although her attention was on May. Her face was an odd mixture of shock and disgust as she looked upon the young trainer.

"Joy is there something wrong?" Brendan asked just as May walked up to the counter with her pokeball in hand.

"Here, heal him," May said in almost a growl as she held out her pokeball. Nurse Joy looked at the pokeball and then back at May without saying a word.

"Uhhh-"

"Look just take it alright," May interrupted before Nurse Joy could say anything else. "And don't give me any of that saltlick crap or I'll bust your god damn face in."

"Saltlick?" Brendan repeated in a whisper, shocked and confused as to what was going on.

Nurse Joy stayed silent but took the pokeball from May's hand, knowing her threat was sincere.

"That'll be 100 dollars," the nurse grumbled.

 _"100 dollars?"_ Brendan thought to himself. _"It's never been 100 dollars to get your pokemon healed."_

Brendan was about to speak up, but by then May had already nodded her head and reached into her fanny pack to pull out a wad of cash.

"Well there goes most of my money," she said to herself as she handed Nurse Joy the money. Nurse Joy snatched the money from her hand with a huff and her head tilted up slightly in a condescending manner.

"Your pokemon will be healed soon. Please wait for your pokemon at the lounge on your right."

May looked over to the right and saw a small lounge with a circular table, two sofas, a tv, and a pair of trainers a few years younger than her. One, the girl, was trying desperately to avoid eye contact with May, while the other, a boy, looked on at her with a sneer.

May grumbled to herself and walked over to the lounge, leaning against the wall and staring at the tv to try and ignore the two trainers.

"Brendan may I have your pokemon now?"

Brendan was broken from his trance. He looked over at Nurse Joy, a bit woozy from what was going on

"Wha?"

"Your pokemon Brendan, they're hurt aren't they?" Nurse Joy replied with her hand held out. "That's why you came in right? Well let me heal them."

"Oh yeah, of course," Brendan said softly as he handed the nurse his pokeball. She took it from him with a soft smile and placed it in an odd healing apparatus along with May's pokeball.

"Alright that'll be 50 pokedollars," Nurse Joy said in a lowered voice so May could not hear.

"Why did you make May pay 100?" Brendan asked as he reached into his pocket to pull out the money.

"Well because...well just look at her," Nurse Joy replied as she took the money from Brendan. "What are you doing with her anyway? A wholesome, normal kid like you hanging out with a tribal. Do your parents know?"

"Of course they know. May's our new neighbor," Brendan replied. Although he was confused as to why Nurse Joy was acting like this, his gut new something he didn't because he could feel it tighten. Something was definitely wrong.

"They know and they don't have a problem with it?" Nurse Joy said in a hushed shock. "Wow, I can't believe the professor would be okay with that. The professor of all people! I thought he would be smarter than that..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brendan said as his voice started to raise. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You do know what she is right?" Nurse Joy replied, taking quick glances at May.

"Yeah, my friend," Brendan replied.

"No no, that's not what I mean," Nurse Joy said as she started to wave her hand over her face to reference May's skin.

"So she's a tribal," Brendan said shrugging his shoulder. "So what."

"Well that's it, she's a tribal," Nurse Joy said matter-of-factly. "We're not supposed to interact with their kind. They're not like us, you'll see. They're a much more primitive people, especially her kind of tribal" Nurse Joy squinted her eyes at May as if she was studying her "I can tell she's one of those people of the waters. They're a very nasty people, barbaric. Just take what she said to me as an example. No civilized person would tell another that they would bust their face in. Hell, if you want more proof just look at Slateport. You do know what they did to Slateport, right?"

"Yes I've heard about Slateport, but-"

"Then you should know what I'm talking about," Nurse Joy interrupted. "Look all I'm saying is to be careful around their kind."

"I, uhh..."

"Oh look, your pokemon are fully healed!" Nurse Joy interrupted once more, pointing at the orange light of the apparatus turning on. "Let me go get them. Why don't you tell your...tribal friend to come pick hers up."

With that said, Nurse Joy walked away from Brendan to go pick up the pokeballs. Brendan, who was so overwhelmed by the conversation he had with Nurse Joy that he had to hold onto the counter for support, waved May over and called out to her.

"Hey May, they're healed."

May looked over to him and nodded before walking back to the counter. By the time she got there Nurse Joy had both pokeballs in her hand and handed them to their respective trainers.

"Thank you," May said glumly as she placed the pokeball onto her belt.

"Yes, thanks," Brendan also thanked, taking his pokeball from the Nurse's hands.

"You're very welcome," Nurse Joy replied to Brendan (her body was shifted towards him to let May know that she was only talking to him). "Now you run along now. Oh, and I hope to see YOU again."

"Thanks Joy," Brendan said with nowhere near as much enthusiasm that she had. In fact the excitement he had before entering the pokemon center seemed to had disappeared almost completely. It's actually pretty amazing how the mood could change in an instant, or maybe it was just something that could happen in a downer of a city like Oldale. I doubt it, but it certainly seemed to happen more often in negative places.

Once again May and Brendan found themselves out on the streets of Oldale. The sun was still shining brightly, just barely becoming noon. How sad that such a marvel of the universe had to shine down upon some of the crappiest aspects of human nature. Well at least it made it look pretty.

"You know May, I'm...I'm...God I can't even wrap my head around what happened,' Brendan said with a disappointed tone in his voice. "That was just so wrong. And to come out of Joy! She surprised me May, oh lord did she surprise me..."

"Let's just get out of here," May said in almost a whisper as she started down the path leading toward Route 101. Brendan followed and the two were now on their way back home to Littleroot.

"I guess this means no stop at the diner, huh."

* * *

After a quick walk through Route 101 and the dirt roads of Littleroot, May and Brendan stood at the entrance to Prof. Birch's pokemon lab. Brendan held the door open for May.

"Ladies first."

"Then go in," May joked before stepping inside. "Just kidding, and thank you. You're such a gentlemen."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm the perfect guy," Brendan chuckled as he followed her inside. They saw Prof. Birch who was seated on a chair, eyes closed, listening to Mary Well's Laughing Boy that played on a radio placed on a table close by. He hummed along to the song, not noticing Brendan and May until May herself started to hum along herself.

"You like doo wop May?" Prof. Birch asked as he turned around to face the two.

"Sure do, it's my favorite genre," May replied

Prof. Birch chuckled before turning toward his son. "You see, even May has better taste than you."

"You don't like doo wop," May asked as she turned toward Brendan.

"It's just not my style," Brendan replied. "A bit to slow for my taste."

"You're missing out my son," Prof. Birch said as he stood up from the chair and fixed his lab coat's collar. "Somebody from Petalburg requested this song on the radio. I didn't know you could do that. Is this something new, or have I just had my head buried in the ground"

May and Brendan looked at each other for a moment and then turned toward Prof. Birch.

"You've had your head buried in the ground," the two replied.

Prof. Birch burst out laughing.

"I guess I have, hehe...Oh but enough of that. I know you two are just dying to get started with your journeys, and of course help me with that task I asked of you both, so let me go show you the devices I ordered to help you with that task."

Prof. Birch beckoned them over as he started to walk toward a table with a box on it.

The two followed him.

"So here they are!" Prof. Birch proclaimed, getting their attention once again. He reached into the box and pulled out two red, rectangular contraptions.

"These are called pokedexes," Prof. Birch said as he held the objects in the light. "They were created in the Kanto Region by another pokemon researcher like myself, Prof. Oak. With these pokedexes you'll be able to instantaneously record information on any pokemon you encounter just by scanning them."

"Really, wow that's amazing," Brendan said as he Prof. Birch handed him one. "This definitely beats the ol' pencil and paper."

"Yeah, this thing is pretty groovy," May said as she studied the contraption. It was smooth too the touch and very shiny. However, she did not see any buttons. Hell, she couldn't even see a screen. This puzzled her, how did it work? It looked like just a hunk of plastic.

 _"There must be some way to operate it."_

May studied the object closer and saw a line that ran along the whole device. She figured that it flipped open, so she decided to start prying on the sides to try and open the pokedex. Despite her best efforts, the pokedex was not budging.

 _"What the hell is this made of, kryptonite?"_

She continued to struggle with the pokedex, so much so that she didn't even see Brendan's hand come into view and press the large blue button at the end of the device. Like magic, the pokedex flipped open vertically.

May, red faced from embarrassment, looked over at the two Birch boys that had been watching her throughout her ordeal with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"I knew that," May said, referencing the button that had somehow eluded her. "I was just, uh..."

"Being a cave person," Brendan joked. "From now on I'll call you Ogg!"

"Ha, good one. And I'll call you Ugh as in _Ugh it's this guy again_ " May replied sarcastically as she studied the open pokedex. There was a screen in the middle, blank of course because it wasn't on. On the side of the screen there two buttons for scrolling up and down. On the bottom of the screen were another two buttons most likely for scanning pokemon and the other for selecting recorded entries.

"Neat," May muttered to herself.

"Why don't you two give them a test run," Prof. Birch suggested, nodding to the pokeballs on their hips.

May and Brendan both nodded and released their respective pokemon.

"Torchic, Tor!" Dean chirped happily

"Tree, tree," Treecko muttered when he was released, but once he saw Prof. Birch he became a bit more cheerful (which made May's chest tighten with a pang of jealousy).

"Treecko, Tree!"

 _"Why you little son of a-"_

"Let's see what the dex has to say about Dean," Brendan said before May could finish her thought. He pointed the pokedex at Dean and pressed the button to scan. After a brief pause the pokedex spoke in an crackling, electronic voice.

 _~Torchic the chick pokemon. Subject is a male about one foot four inches and five point five pounds. If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings~_

"Wow this thing is great!" Brendan said as Dean chirped in agreement. Brendan then turned toward May.

"Try it out on treecko."

"Alright, let's see what this has to say about you," May said as she pointed her pokedex at treecko

 _~Treecko the wood gecko pokemon. Subject is a male about one foot eight inches and eleven pounds. It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees~_

"Protector of the forest trees huh," May muttered as she looked down at treecko. "This pokedex has to be broken because you do not look like the protector of anything."

"Tree," treecko growled with his arms crossed.

"Oh relax I'm just pulling your leg," May chuckled as she pointed her pokedex at Dean to document him. Brendan did the same with treecko, and then the two trainers closed their pokedexes. Brendan also recalled Dean as Prof. Birch spoke up once more.

"Well they certainly work, that's for sure," he said, nodding his head in approval. "I guess that's it then kids. You're both ready to start your journeys...Oh, just one more thing before you go..."

Prof. Birch turned back around and reached into the box. He scooped out ten pokeballs into his arms and brought them to May and Brendan.

"Can't expect you to document pokemon without these!" he chuckled as they started to grab the pokeballs and clip them onto their belts. "Each of you take five. If you need anymore, you can always buy some at pokemarts."

"Thanks dad,"

"Yeah, thanks Prof. Birch."

"No problem kids," Prof. Birch said, sighing as he looked on at the two. "Well you're both all set now. I know you're both itching to get started, so I'll wish you both good luck one last time. Good luck and have fun, but most importantly be safe...Brendan, take care of May okay. You're a bit more experienced so show her the ropes of being a trainer."

"I will dad, I promise," Brendan said before turning toward May.

"Well are you ready to start heading out?"

"Sure am," May replied with a bright smile before turning toward Prof. Birch.

"Professor, I just want to say again how much I appreciate you giving me this opportunity. Going on my own journey is something I could only dream of, but you have made it a reality..." May wrapped her arm around Brendan's shoulder and shook him in a friendly manner "you are seriously lucky to have such a swell guy as a father."

"Why thank you May, I'm flattered," Prof. Birch replied. "I'm glad I could do this for you. Now run along, your journeys await you!"

The two trainers both nodded and walked away, exiting the lab and walking back out into the sun. It still shined bright, just like the road that laid ahead of them.

...

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. The Learning Curve

_**The Learning Curve**_

 _Midday...Petalburg City, Cypress Narrows..._

It was a beautiful day in Petalburg City. The sun was shining brightly and the almighty god of the winds exhaled soft breathes into the city. With it came a wonderfully unique smell of the salty ocean combined with the fresh scent of pine from the surrounding forests. Today was a special day, a day of jubilance, a day where the social norms of modern southwest Hoenn would be challenged by the progressives that would dare to do so, but we will get to that soon enough.

However, in this most special and critical of days, a small group of criminals were detached from the city wide celebration. They lurked in a small, abandoned warehouse on the edge of Cypress Narrows, one of Petalburg's many districts. This district, once a haven for the poorer working class folk of Petalburg, had been almost completely revitalized by the young social activists, artists, and other like-minded individuals. Unfortunately this drove the original inhabitants out, for they couldn't afford to live in the increasingly expensive neighborhoods. They were pushed to the outskirts (although most settled down in Oldale and Rustboro), living in the last of the untouched, decaying skeleton that was old Cypress Narrows.

Here in the outskirts of the ol' neighborhood by the pond, the streets were empty, cracked and unkept. The homeless walked the trash littered streets in aimless despair (or in a mindless, rare candy induced high). Decaying ruins of warehouses looked on ominously at the surrounding liveliness and opulence of modern Petalburg and the surrounding Petalburg Forest. It was quite a contrast, a sadly depressing one. It would bring anyone's mood down just by looking at it, but for the criminals hiding in one of these many warehouses, their anxiety and fear overcame any form of depression the surrounding area could evoke.

The criminals in question were members of the Aqua gang. There were six; three out in the old manufacturing area of the ware house, and the other three in a small office room. While the Aquas did have a tendency to take in any and all, this specific bunch was not to be taken lightly. This group was comprised mainly of experienced members of the gang, ones who had endured countless street battles in Slateport City.

Their task was simple: Have a meeting with a local Rustboro gang, the Rustboro Bunch, about dealing with the presence of magma and various neo flare groups in the city. Sure they were small fry, but Rustboro was their city. They knew every street and alley like the back of their hands, unlike the magmas and flare invaders. What they didn't have was public support, rather they had public condemnation. No one liked the unruly young ruffians, which was to be expected, but the same couldn't be said for the magmas and neo flares. The police ignored them and the public turned a blind eye to their presence. It was almost as if the people of Rustboro had accepted them into their city, at least more than they'd ever accept the Rustboro Bunch.

That's where the Aquas saw opportunity. The meeting was set and now all they had to do was wait.

Waiting was the hardest part for Shelly. Archie had asked her to meet with the bunch, considering she was well respected in the Aquas and rightly so. She had been with them since they had formed, fighting in many street skirmishes with other Slateport gangs. Despite this, it was well known she was one of the more diplomatic members of the Aquas, so she was usually the one the gang turned to settle disputes with rivals if possible, or help establish footholds into new cities.

But the hardest part was always waiting, waiting for the other party to show up to settle business. It was the uncertainty of it. Had something happened to the other party? Cops got to them, or the worst case scenario: Were they preparing an ambush for them. Of course all these potential happenings were extremely unlikely, but in Shelly's line of work you can't get caught slipping or the improbable is what'll kill you.

A soft whimper brought her eyes toward the floor. Her loyal mightyena, Letty, nudged at her leg lovingly. She smiled and gently patted the dark type's head. She had raised Letty since she was a little poochyena and every ounce of love given to her during her puppy years were paid in return in the form of a fierce loyalty to her, making the dark type's presence always reassuring for the high ranking gang member.

"Trucha they're here."

The nudge from her fellow Aqua member brought her back to reality as a a group of four men walked into the dilapidated office. Clad in dark leather jackets, denim jeans, aviators, and slicked back pompadours, their youthful energy was a presence that couldn't be ignored. Their members eagerly greeting the Aquas as if they were old friends that had been reunited after a rather long period of time.

All but one.

He stood in the middle, pale skin, blonde hair, and a quiet expression. He wasn't here to be chummy or goof around, no he was here for business. Shelly already liked the guy.

"Have a seat," Shelly said, gesturing at the lone chair that sat opposite of her. The obvious leader said nothing as he eased himself onto the creaking chair, waving his hand in an almost uninterested manner, signaling for his posse to quiet down. Once things had settled Shelly leaned forward slightly.

"I'm glad to see you made it here without any trouble. Hura's hoof prints have been all over these parts lately, sticking his filthy snout everywhere...Can't move around like you used to, que no? Yeah, everyone except those fucking Magmas. Hear they've been quite the little pain in the ass."

The bunch's leader leaned in his chair as he procured a cigarette and a match from his jacket. He lit it and inhaled deeply, just to let the smoke escape his nose seconds later.

"You don't know the half of it."

"I can assure you we do."

The leader gave Shelly a quick smile before leaning back in his chair and taking another puff from his cigarette.

"You know, collectively speaking, if you add up all the jail time our misdemeanors have netted us, it had be 'bout 10 or fifteen years. All that time for shit like shoplifting and fucking rumbles, rumbles we have in places like lots or alleys far away from people. You know it was different back then. Could get in a scrap just about anywhere and you'd only have to worry 'bout the guy in front of you. Now the cops have made a hobby outta seeking us out and taking us in for the smallest of crimes. Let me tell ya, those bastards'll lay you face down on the streets and frisk you in front of your gal if they see you walkin' 'round with one of these jackets on. Can't do shit anymore, so when we see these magma tuffs walkin' round the streets, head to toe in red, somethin's up."

The leader leaned back in and removed the cigarette from his lips.

"Just last week my boys Johnny and Tops got in some beef with a couple of them. Cops come in as usual and break up the fight, everybody ends up in the squad car, business as usual, right? Well I'll tell ya, that very same day those magmas Johnny and Tops were fighting with are back on the streets like nothin' happened. Johnny and Tops ain't so lucky. Can you believe that shit! Somrthin' fishy is going on with those fucking magmas. They're in cahoots with the cops or something."

"No, they're not in cahoots with the cops," Shelly said matter of factly. "The cops are in cahoots with the big businesses you've got over in Rustboro, and just who else do you think they are in cahoots with as well?"

The leader flinched behind his aviators. He was taken aback for a moment, but before he could say anything Shelly continued.

"See the magmas ain't just some street gang like in the old days. Vatos have connections now, big, important connections, and those connections want them to..Well, I don't think you need to trouble yourself with that. That's our problem, but just know they're only a tiny head on a big, fucking serpent. Anyway, while they've got the legal advantage on you, they sure as hell don't have the people behind them. I'm sure they're tolerated since they aren't stirring up any real trouble, but..."

Shelly beckoned for one of the Aquas to come over. He did so with two brown bags in one hand, and a briefcase in the other. He placed it on the desk and Shelly pulled out its contents: Authentic magma apparel.

"If the people believe they're runnin' amok, there will definitely have to be a police response," Shelly handed the clothes to the bunch's leader. "And then it'll be bye bye magmas! Just remember that public opinion is key in all this, so you can't let the people know it's you guys."

"I don't know...Sounds good, but we might need a bit of somethin somethin to give us an edge on the cops so they don't take US in."

Shelly smiled and opened the briefcase. It was filled with money.

"With that I'm sure you can buy what you need for an advantage, and besides we've also taken the liberty to get you boys some weapons. Hatchets, machetes, good 'ol traditional Slateport death sticks, and of course powerful pokemon to aid you. All we ask is that you raise some hell."

The leader looked on at the money before looking at Shelly. With a smile on his face and a nod of his head, his gang made their deal with the Aquas.

...

* * *

 _Two hours later...Route 102_

Route 102, the route that connected the small town of Oldale to the big city that was Petalburg. It was a popular route, especially for beginner and young trainers. Wide and spacious yet filled with areas that surrendered to small patches of forestry as well as small rolling hills blanketed with beautiful green grass that seemed to brighten underneath the warm Hoenn sun. Tall grass grew in abundance here too, a perfect place for various pokemon to hide in. There was even a relatively large pond at the northeastern corner, complimented perfectly by the large, healthy evergreens surrounding it.

It was on this route that May and Brendan found themselves...A frowning Brendan and a giggling May.

"I still can't believe you did that," Brendan grumbled with his arms crossed. "That was just plain mean."

"Aww chill out. He had it coming!" May replied as her giggle erupted into laughter. "You got to admit it was a real gasser how quick his face changed. First all serious and no-nonsense, then boom! That cleared out for a devastated, blubbering mess!"

Brendan just shook his head as he looked back at what happened not too long ago...

...

* * *

 _A while ago..._

"God I really hate this town," May grumbled. "I swear, next person who calls me a saltlick I'll deck 'em."

"Just calm down May, we're almost there," Brendan replied as he pointed at a sign at the end of the street they were walking on. "Look, right there. Says Route 102 is left down the next street. We'll be outta here in no time."

"Good," May muttered. "I can just feel them staring right at me."

Soon enough they reached the end of the street and proceeded down the next one that would lead them to the beginning of Route 102. Luckily it was a very short street flanked by small residential homes lined with white picket fences and absolutely beautiful flowers of various colors. Brendan took one look at them and saw a grand opportunity. He quickly reached down to pluck one and presented it to May.

"Here, for you. That outta cheer you up."

"Aww, that's really swell of you Brendan," May smiled as she gently took the flower from his hand and looked upon them fondly. "They're really pretty, thanks. You're not such a bad guy after all."

"Nah, I'm pretty amazing," Brendan said with a mock, self-satisfied tone of voice. "Just kidding...I just don't want your only memory of Oldale being these people being asses to you. At least now you can look back at Oldale and say 'hey, I remember when Brendan gave me those lovely flowers. You know, he's a great guy, should've given him a kiss. Just a nice little peck to show my appreciation,' you know something like that."

May smirked back at Brendan. "Oh That was real smooth, real smooth aren't cha...ah what the hell..." May leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She then immediately wiped her lips and feigned a disgusted look on her face.

"Eww, you taste like gross," May joked.

"I taste like gross?" Brendan chuckled.

"Yup, only way I could explain it," May replied. "Grrrross!"

The two laughed and continued on. Soon they reached the very end of Oldale and found themselves looking on at the beginning stretch of Route 102.

"Here it is, Route 102. This'll be the first official steps as trainers!" Brendan said excitedly. "C'mon, let's do it at the same time."

"Alright," May giggled as she ready positioned herself to his side and readied her foot.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Th-"

"WAIT, STOP!"

May almost jumped out of her skin when she heard that sudden shout. They both quickly turned around to see a tall lanky boy with long, unkept hair and thick eyeglasses that seemingly obscured his eyes.

"Don't walk any further, idiots. Don't you see? Look down, look!"

May and Brendan both looked down and saw a group of shoe prints in the dirt.

"Yeah, shoeprints," May replied. "So what?"

"No no! You silly idiot, they're the tracks of a new, never before seen pokemon!" the boy replied, taking a large magnifying glass from his satchel and kneeling down to examine the shoe prints closely.

"So fascinating..."

May and Brendan looked at each other with puzzled expressions on their faces. Was he serious or just playing a prank on them? He seemed pretty serious, and if that was the case the guy was a moron. Hell, May was pretty sure the shoe prints were his own. The pattern on his looked almost identical to the prints on the ground.

"Well uh, I guess good luck with documenting those prints," Brendan said, scratching the back of his neck. "We'll just step over-"

Before Brendan could finish, May hopped right onto the prints and started to jump up and down.

"NO!" the boy cried as he stood up and looked on in horror. "STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

May didn't answer. She kept hopping up and down and kicking at the dirt until the prints were completely gone. Then she turned toward the boy and let loose.

"Hey genius, and no by genius I'm not saying you're a smart guy. I know you're probably dense enough to not get sarcasm, so _moron,"_ May emphasized moron quite bitterly _._ "Those aren't rare pokemon footprints, those are your footprints! Shoeprints to be exact, what kind of pokemon wears shoes? Shit, just look at your feet" May pointed at his shoes "Now isn't that something, same damn pattern as the 'footprints.' You're a special kind of stupid, that's for sure. And there's nothing wrong with that, it ain't your fault momma dropped you on the head a couple thousand times, but don't go around getting in people's way, and don't go around calling them idiots when you do so, ya idiot!"

The boy was speechless, trying to process all the fire May had spat at him. He couldn't, it was too much for him and his emotions went into overload. It was signaled by a tears welling up in his eyes.

"YOU'RE SO...mean!" the boy cried out (although the last bit came out in a pathetic wheeze). The boy then ran off toward Oldale in tears.

May chuckled to herself as she saw the boy run off crying.

"Who deserves a milk dud? you do!" May told herself before turning around. "Amiri-Hey Brendan, wait up!" May started to jog over to him, but he kept his pace. However she quickly caught up and found herself at his side.

"Hey what's your deal?" May asked a silent Brendan. "Leaving me in the dust like that. It's alright if you're in a hurry and all, but just give me the heads up next time."

Brendan was still silent.

"Brendan, hey Brendan?" May said, waving her hand near his face. "I know you can hear me. Why the silent treatment?"

"You didn't have to be so mean to that poor guy," Brendan replied coldly.

"Is that was this is about? Oh come on, I was only messin' with him...Oh and fine, maybe I was being a bit harsh, but maybe he'll learn something from it," May said as she grew a conceited smirk and crossed her arms. "Maybe next time he won't be such a dick. Besides, he needs toughening up. What kinda guy is gonna go and cry after a few words? Boo-hoo, forget about it..."

"Being sensitive doesn't make one less of a man," Brendan shot back before she could trail off. "You know I could say being loud and unpleasant makes you less of a lady. Girls are supposed to be proper and dignified, right?"

"I am proper," May argued.

"No, no you're not," Brendan replied. "You're the opposite. Cruel and nasty...In fact, give me those flowers!" Brendan snatched the flowers out of May's hands. "Flowers are for real girls, not bitches!"

Brendan then threw the flowers onto the ground and jumped up and down on them.

"There, they're dead," He huffed, looking May straight in the eye. She looked right back at him with the same conceited smirk.

"Feeling better now, sensitive boy?" she mocked with her hands on her hips. "Got it all out of your system?"

"Yeah yeah..." Brendan replied in a mutter. "I guess I did...Huh, I feel lighter too. It's like I shook off all that anger when I was stomping on your flowers."

"And now you see why I act the way I do," May said matter-of-factly. "It just feels good to let it out, ya know. Especially when you're always so angry..."

"What do you have to be angry about?" Brendan asked curiously.

"Me, oh plen-Uh nothing. Forget I said anything," May said as she gestured toward the road. "C'mon, let's keep going. I want to find the perfect place to stop and take a break!"

"Yeah, let's..." Brendan said as he followed Ma further down the path.

* * *

 _Back to where we left off..._

"Good lord Brendan, you're just like a woman. Next thing you know you'll be bleeding from your crotch," May mocked, placing her hand on his shoulders and leaning close to his ear. "Get over it already. I thought you felt better after stepping on my flowers."

"I did, and I am," Brendan replied. "Just lingering anger...and disappointment."

May gasped. "You were disappointed in me? Oh heavens no! Brendan, disappointed in me?! I think I might not make it..."

"Oh can it May," Brendan chuckled as a smile formed onto his face. "You know though, you can benefit from being a bit nicer. You'll be a bit more approachable, and people will tend to help you out."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that," May said in a disgusted manner. "It pleasures me dearly to be that nasty little stain that ruins a person's day."

"I'm sure you get off on that, god damn freak," Brendan replied. "But seriously though, just try and be a bit nicer. Look, whenever you've got something mean or stupid to say, ask yourself...what would Jesus do?"

"Get his ass nailed to a cross, what's your point?"

"No not get nailed to a cross. Jesus would be nice. No matter how cruel people are, he would turn the other cheek," Brendan said. "That's what you need to do, turn the other cheek."

"I'm not turning nothing for nobody," May replied.

"Alright, whatever. I just suggested it because it would do you good, but whatever...Anyway, I think I see a great place to take a break."

Brendan pointed at a small pond at the edge of the route. Tall evergreens loomed over it creating much needed shade on hot days. The pond itself was a clear, healthy blue with various plants growing around the sides such as cattail, sedge, and wild millet. Lilypads and duckweed hovered on the surface as well as thin wisps of eel grass that swayed majestically under the water.

The two walked over to the pond and found a nice shaded place at the edge of the pond to plop down and relax.

"Ahhh, feels nice to let the feet rest," Brendan said as he began to remove his shoes and socks. May sat on her knees next to him and started to remove her fanny pack and bandanna. Once they were off, she laid them together on her side and whipped her hair slightly to let her bangs fall and tease her forehead. Once Brendan saw this he couldn't stop looking. May looked even better with her hair down and free from their bandanna prison. They rested on her shoulder's quite seductively, grasping her feminine shoulders just like he wanted to (among other things).

"Hey Brendan, you know we should let our pokemon out too," May suggested, breaking Brendan from his trance. "Wouldn't want them to miss out on the pretty scenery."

"Definitely..." Brendan muttered as he gave May another once over before shaking his head and looking up at her. "Also so they can have a nice, yummy snack. I bet they're hungry."

"Oh you have snacks? Nice, what kind?" May asked.

"Some chocolate flavored pokemon pellets and pokeblocks, berries too. We could have some too," Brendan replied as he rummaged into his backpack and pulled out the snacks and two bowls. He then unclipped his pokeball from his belt and proceeded to release Dean the Torchic from his sphereical confines. May did the same and let out her friend, treecko. He came out stretching his back and yawning before plopping down next to May with a relaxed look on his face as he enjoyed the shade provided by the trees. He didn't have enough time to relax though because Dean immediately ran over to him, cheerfully jumping up and down and nudging him so he could get up and play with him. Treecko sighed and reluctantly stood up to humor the fire chick until he tired himself out.

"Wait, why don't you two have a bite to eat before playing," Brendan said as he unscrewed the lid for the pokemon pellets and poured some into each bowl. He topped it off by dropping a few pokeblocks onto the pellets. When he was done, Dean and treecko each picked a bowl and started to have their snack.

May smiled as she looked on at the two pokemon enjoying their meals. Their cheeks filled with food, carefree to the world around them at this moment. Just like her, hell she hadn't even thought about it, but they were heading to Petalburg...The city that housed Norman's gym. She had been too entranced by the world around her. The trees swayed gently in the wind with fluid, crisp motions. They teased the sky above them, and a beautiful thing it was with the long, thin wispy clouds that decorated it. They evoked a sense of joy and freedom on to the land, and they left May with a dreamy, almost floating feeling in her being when she looked at them. You didn't get a sight like this in the city or even a town like Littleroot. This was pure, untarnished nature, and it was beautiful.

"Looks like we've attracted some friends over to eat."

"Wha?" May said as she was broken from her trance, but before she could finish the word what, she saw what Brendan was talking about. A small group of pokemon were heading their way, obviously lured in by the food. They flew in from the trees, emerged from the brush, and crawled out from the pond. She was amazed at how many pokemon had been hiding around them. Just another reminder on the liveliness of the natural world.

"Hey, go away," May said as she tried to shoo the pokemon away from the food. "This ain't no free meal!"

"May, I paid for the meal," Brendan reminded her. "You're having a free meal too."

May blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up Brendan, why do you have to start bringing up facts for?"

"C'mon May, leave them alone. Let them eat and have a good time. Who knows, we might even make a friend," Brendan said as he handed her a few Oran berries.

"Thanks," May said as she took the Oran berries and started to pop a few into her mouth. "So Brendan, I know we're supposed to help your dad with the pokedex and all, but do you have any other goals?"

"Like what?" Brendan asked.

"You know, like taking on the pokemon league. That's pretty popular, right? I heard it was on tv. There was some report on it on PNN about it being one of the most sought after things to do among our age group and younger. Second was pokemon contests, and I know they've got quite a few around here. Hoenn's the birthplace of them after all!" May chuckled and ate a few more berries "so are you interested in any of that? Want to be League Champion Brendan? Has a ring to it, huh, or maybe, uhhh...Well whatever the contest people have as titles for their top, uhh...What the hell do you call people who do the contests?"

"Coordinators," Brendan replied.

"Yeah, that's it, coordinators!" May said. "Want to be one of those?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure," Brendan replied truthfully. "The league sounds enticing, but do you know how hard it is to even do that? Let me tell you, the current champion won over five years ago! Champion before that held the title for ten years! Not many people are up for that kind of challenge, but you know what, it never hurts to try. Hell, May you should think about giving it a shot. What's to lose, am I right?"

"I don't know," May said reluctantly. "Sounds kinda tough...I really just want to travel, you know."

"So you don't have any other goals?" Brendan asked.

"No, I guess not," May chuckled. "Then again I've never really thought about the other stuff until now...I don't know, I guess I could give it a try. See where I go with it."

"That's the spirit!" Brendan cheered, flashing her a thumbs up. "You know though, if you take on the pokemon league challenge you'll have to face your dad."

May's stomach churned when she heard what Brendan said. How could she have forgotten? That damn man was always getting in her way.

"Right, I almost forgot," May grumbled through gritted teeth.

"What a match that'll be! Father vs daughter...It's like a match destined to happen!" Brendan said excitedly. "Even better, we're heading to Petalburg right now!...Wait, but Norman's kinda tough, supposedly, and you just started. You might not be ready for him."

May frowned. She knew Brendan was right, nevertheless she didn't like hearing that Norman was better than her at anything. She could just imagine his smug grin as he mocked her abilities as a trainer, berating her pokemon, berating everything about her! He really knew how to get under her skin or put her down. It was no surprise either, the man had years of experience in that area.

"May are you okay?" Brendan asked as he noticed May's frowning face and trembling body. It looked as if she was about to pop.

"Wha? T-Talkin' to me?" May replied as she broke away from her thoughts and got a grip on herself.

"Who else would I be talking to?" Brendan replied. "What's wrong? You look like you're constipated or something."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just lost in thought...Anyway, like I was saying I'll think about it."

Brendan nodded and resumed eating berries. He looked on at the pokemon. His Dean seemed to have made friends with a taillow and a lotad. Treecko on the other hand seemed to be in the middle of an argument with another lotad. Judging by the empty bowl, Brendan figured lotad may have gotten a little greedy with the food. A sly smile came on his face as he stopped eating once again and turned toward May.

""You know, if you're going to be a trainer, especially one that'll take on the league challenge, you'll need to catch more pokemon."

"Obviously," May scoffed.

Brendan smirked and nodded over toward treecko and lotad. May turned around and saw them arguing.

"Hey, what's going on you two?"

Treecko and lotad both turned around toward May. Treecko then started to "speak" and point angrily at lotad. Lotad on the other hand started to giggle fiendishly. He knew he had done something wrong, yet he did not care. That really got under May's skin.

"You laughing at me ese? You better not be!"

Lotad only started to laugh harder. May began fuming.

"Why you little..."

"Why don't you teach him a lesson," Brendan said as he pointed at the pokeballs on May's waist. "Battle him and catch him."

"You're damn right I will," May grumbledbefore looking down at treecko. "Alright little buddy, let's teach this punk some manners. Start off with-"

Before May could finish her sentence, lotad lunged at treecko. The sudden attack caught both May and treecko off guard, but treecko more so. He would've jumped out of his pants if he had some. Luckily lotad had only used astonish in an attempt to frighten treecko (and he did so quite well). He leaned right next to the fallen grass type with his tongue stuck out at him insultingly. The tongue was then flashed at May before lotad quickly scampered past the cattail and back into the pond. His friends soon followed in a mass exodus away from the trainers. Soon they were all gone, disappearing back into the brush.

"Hey, get back here you bunch of cowards!" May shouted as she ran over to the edge of the pond and loomed over the mess of cattails and sedge to look for the wild pokemon, specifically the lotad that had stuck her tongue out at treecko and her.

"You owe me a battle you son of a-"

Before May could finish her sentence, lotad appeared. He had been in the pond, but the liylpad atop his head allowed him to blend in with the environment unseen. With his head now popped out of the water though, he was perfectly visible.

"That's right you little asshole. Come on out of there and give us our match!"

 ** _Squirt!_**

May's demands were met by a weak shot of Water Gun.

"Gah! Hey what the-You son of a-Brendan he squirted me!" May said angrily as she wiped the water from her face.

"He sure did," Brendan chuckled, causing May to frown. Her frown grew when she turned back and saw the lotad giggling once again. She hated his giggle. It was condescending and a slap across her face.

"That's it!" she yelled. "I'm going to get you, you goofy looking little bastard!"

May took a few more angered steps closer to the pond into the tall grass. As soon as she did, three more lotad popped up from the water in defense of their friend. In unison, all three shot out a stream of water from their mouth, smacking May right onto her face and sending her onto her butt.

By now May was fuming from the ears. Her face was a dark shade of red, a mixture or rage and embarrassment. In almost one motion, she quickly sprung onto her feet and hurled herself over the cattails and into the pond. The lotads quickly dived under just as she hit the shallow end with a large _**splash**_. Once again her anger got the better of her and the lotads had bested her. They popped back up towards the center of the pond and began their cackling once more.

"Jeez May, no need to get so angry," Brendan said as he came up from behind.

"Alright smart guy, you deal with them!" May huffed.

"Hehe, no problem," Brendan replied with a smirk as he stood near the edge of the pond. Despite having his back straightened, his chest out, and fists clenched, he didn't evoke a hostile aura. No, his was one of confidence, it showed on his face.

"Alright, I think we've had enough fun. Now it's time to see what you're really made of. I challenge you to a battle!"

"Are you kidding me?" May scoffed as she stood up. "This isn't medieval times where you challenge people, let alone wild assholes like those Lotads too-"

Before May could say anything the little lotad emerged from the pond and crawled out onto the shore, planting his stubby legs into the ground in anticipation for battle.

May stood silent with her mouth agape. Brendan triumphantly turned back towards her and smirked.

"Huh, I guess it worked."

Brendan turned back toward the battle ready Lotad, just as Dean came scampering from behind. He had been watching May's antics and Brendan's challenge the whole time. He quickly took his place in front of Brendan, ruffling his feathers for battle.

"Alright Dean, let's start this one off with an Ember!"

Dean nodded his head and quickly shot a swarm of fiery projectiles from his beak. The twinkling swarm was quickly extinguished as it hit the moist shore soil. Having easily evaded the ember, lotad retaliated with his own long distance attack: Water gun.

"Doge it Dean!"

While the high pressure jet stream was fast, it was inaccurate, allowing for Dean to doge it without much trouble. However, lotad did not relent and continued to fire jet after jet of water, yet Dean evaded them all. Soon he was but a foot or two away from the mischievous water/grass type.

"Okay Dean, now give him a growl!"

Dean reacted instantly to his trainer's instructions and let out a low, guttural growl that would make even the biggest and toughest of opponents stagger (especially since the ghastly noise came from such a small pokemon). It sent a chill through lotad's body and made put a small dent in his fighting spirit, enough to make sure that his punches weren't going to have the power they had before the growl.

"Now peck him!"

While lotad attempted to compose himself, Dean took the advantage to fire off with a flurry of ferocious pecks that peppered his head and buddy. They easily overwhelmed the part grass type and soon lotad found his legs giving out as he fell belly first onto the ground. Dean's peck did not let up, and he continued until lotad was utterly knocked out, the swirls in his eyes being a dead giveaway.

"Haha! Great job Dean!" Brendan congratulated as he unclipped an empty pokeball from his belt and threw it at the defeated lotad. The water/grass type was sucked into the ball and it began to shake once...

Twice...

Thrice...

 _Click_

"Ha, got eem!" Brendan said victoriously as he retrieved his ball. Dean jumped up and down enthusiastically as well, proud of his and his trainer's accomplishment. Following close behind was May, still stunned and slightly embarrassed about the whole ordeal.

"I still can't believe you got him to come out of the water..." May trailed off as she looked towards the pound and scratched her head.

"Lesson one..." May quickly turned her head around towards Brendan "Don't act like a neanderthal brute when dealing with wild pokemon."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is don't go charging at wild pokemon with aggression or hostility," Brendan replied matter-of-factly. "Remember earlier when I said there will be times when acting like an angry jerk won't get you anywhere? Well when you're chasing pokemon and jumping into ponds like some loon, you're going to have a bad time. You see, you gotta respect pokemon if you want to be a successful trainer. First off, approach them from a place of calm, not aggression. You, being a weak human, showing aggression to a much more powerful being is disrespectful to it, and they'll let you know...Just like what happened to you. You need to know your place, but that doesn't mean you have to be cowering in fear, which brings me to lesson two: Have confidence. If you have confidence in yourself, the pokemon will know and will accept your challenge, because a pokemon isn't going to join just any trainer, you better believe it has to be one with confidence. So those are your two basic musts if you're going to be a trainer, Respect and confidence. You don't have those, you're not a trainer. Get it?"

"Yeah yeah, I get it," May grumbled with her head down in shame. She had not exhibited any of those traits during the whole lotad fiasco. Luckily she had a friend like Brendan to help her out. She smiled at that thought, and looked toward him with a smile.

"You know Brendan, you're pretty wise for your age...At least when it comes to pokemon and training, and all that good stuff."

"Oh really, gee thanks," Brendan replied gingerly as a slight blush reached his cheeks. He then looked at the pokeball in his hand.

"So May, what do you think I should name this little guy?"

"Asshole, prick, swimming asshole, swimming prick..."

"How about May's Lament?" Brendan joked as he released lotad from the pokeballs confines. He was still knocked out (a fact that brought a fiendish smirk onto her face), but Brendan's potion quickly brought a change to that. Once he came too, he groggily shook his head and looked back and forth between the two humans standing at his sides.

"Haha, you got your ass kicked," May jeered as she stuck her tongue at him. Lotad ignored her and turned toward Brendan

"Hey little guy, feeling better?"

Lotad nodded his head.

"Hey that's good, that's good...You put up quite a fight. I know that I used the ball on you, but you can head back with your friends if you want. Although I would be honored if you joined me. It would be great to have another strong pokemon in my team."

Lotad was silent for a moment. He looked on at the pond for a few seconds. He then looked up towards Brendan. Finally, he quickly turned toward May and stuck his tongue out at her before jumping to Brendan's feet and lovingly nuzzling his pant leg.

"You little asshole," May said with her arms crossed as Brendan chuckled and gently petted lotad.

"Well I guess Pancho just chose me huh," Brendan said as he looked down at his new friend. "You don't mind me calling you Pancho from now on, do ya?"

Lotad shook his head.

"Perfect," Brendan said cheerfully as he looked back towards May. "I'm naming him Pancho because the little lilypad on his head looks like a sombrero."

"Pancho eh, that's a good one. Although I think I'll be calling him panocha," May smirked.

"Panocha? Is that like the female counterpart to Pancho?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, sure. You could say that," May chuckled as she lied to him. "Anyway, we should document panocha here for your dad."

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" Brendan said, slapping his forehead. The two then whipped out their pokedexes and aimed them at Pancho.

 _"Lotad the water weed pokemon. Subject is a male weighing five point seven pounds and about one foot eight inches in height. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head."_

Once he was documented, the two put their pokedexes away and Brendan recalled Pancho back into his pokeball.

"Well now that's all over. Want to hit the road? Petalburg can't be too far away," Brendan suggested as he clipped Pancho's pokeball onto his belt.

"Read my damn mind, c'mon treecko we're hitting the road!" May called out as treecko emerged from the brush. He quickly ran over to her and scaled her figure until he was on her shoulder.

"Alright then, let's get to it," Brendan said as the four made their way away from the pond and onto the trail.

"Lead the way May."

And she certainly did. Not like it was a hard task. From there it was a straight path onwards to Petalburg City!

...

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone, and thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated in three months I think? Pretty sure it's been three months. Sorry about that, I've been kinda busy lately, but this story hasn't been forgotten, don't you worry about that!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and once again, Happy Holidays!**


	5. Flashing Lights

**_Flashing Lights_**

May and Brendan had trudged along the last stretch of Route 102. By the time they hit the end of Route 102 and the outskirts of Petalburg the sky was beautifully blanketed in a light shade of indigo, signaling the arrival of the evening. Yet the evening was of no factor to Petalburg and its lively nightlife. Beyond their eyes the darkness of nature surrendered to the soft glow of Petalburg's combined lumens, a beacon to the tired, road-weary travelers and trainers alike. It sure as hell worked because once the pair caught sight of the hypnotizing glow, it was like a dustox to a flame. They didn't even realize the increasing speed of their pace as their excitement to reach the city grew. The sound of car horns, sirens, loudspeaker announcements, and other city noises grew louder with every step.

"Oh man I can't wait to get there," Brendan said with excitement filled eyes. "I've only been to Petalburg once when I was a kid. Couldn't remember what it was like because I was so damn young, but god just looking at the place from here...It's beautiful..."

"I guess...Really all big cities are the same. Same problems, same annoyances, same people. You've been to one, you've been to them all. Trust me I've lived in the big city...Well one of the surrounding neighborhoods, but it was still part of the city."

"Oh that's a load of bull," Brendan responded. "You're gonna tell me there isn't a difference between a place like Mauville and a city like Lumiose?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm sayin'. A few cultural and aesthetic differences isn't going to alter the way your life in the city is like," May said matter-of-factly in a somewhat haughty tone.

"You know May, I think that sometimes you just like arguing for the sake of arguing."

A devious smile formed across May's face indicating that he was indeed correct. Brendan smiled back and the two continued on the path.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the city. Oh and was May wrong about cities being the same. The minute they reached the city limits and passed the gateway to the city, which was beautifully decorated by an art deco stylized arch depicting the three starters of the Hoenn Region, May was greeted by pristine city streets and sidewalks. Clearly the city made it a priority to keep them spotless. They looked even better underneath the cascade of lights from the art deco street lights and the blazing neon signs that seemingly all of Petalburg's buildings seemed to have. Goldenrod looked absolutely nothing like this place, fuck even the damn fences had art deco motiffs decorating them. To May it was unreal, just absolutely unreal.

She was so mesmerized by the place that she didn't even realize she had stopped walking. Her eyes danced back and forth, unable to take everything in at once. Coupled with the jubilant clamor of the ongoing festivities that celebrated the arrival of the city's newest gym leader, May couldn't help but form a wide smile on her face.

"My god, what a place this is..."

"Thought you said all cities were the same," came Brendan's voice as it interrupted her from the city's neon trance.

"Wha-Oh whatever," May replied waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "This place is alright...Not too impressive."

"Huh, I see...Well if that's the case I guess we should just find the nearest hotel or pokemon center and get some shut eye," Brendan said as he stretched his arms and let out a fake yawn. "It's not like there's anything to do at this time of night. So let's-"

"Alright I admit it. This place is freaking amazing!" May finally conceded. "Let's go somewhere fun!"

"Hehe, that's what I wanted to hear," Brendan said as he gestured for her to follow him. "C'mon, there's got to be like a map somewhere that can show us where we're at, and where all the fun stuff is."

May nodded her head and the two started down the busy streets. Music and the jubilant laughter and voices in the distance filled her ears as cars zipped back and forth down the streets. It certainly was much more lively than Oldale or Littleroot, no surprise since they were small towns. But May never expected for Petalburg to be like this.

 _"That damn Norman, gets to work in a place like this. I swear, all the great stuff happens to such a crappy people..."_

"Woah, get a load at that!"

May quickly spun her head to the side, believing the voice was Brendan, but that was not the case.

 _"Wha-"_

"Now there's something you don't see everyday."  
"Awww, aren't they just CUTE together!"  
"Good on them. It's great to see young 'ins stickin' it to the man."

May looked back and forth. She didn't know how she didn't notice this before, perhaps it was the initial dazzle of Petalburg that caused her not to notice, but the people all around her and Brendan were staring directly at them. However, unlike the uninviting glares of Oldale, these stares were complimented with wide grins and overly sentimental expressions on their faces. They were the source of the chatter, and that chatter was no doubt directed at the pair.

"H-Hey May," Brendan whispered as he too took notice of the people. "Do you see this? They're all staring at us. Did we do something? I mean they're smiling, but they're staring at us like we did something. It's so creepy."

"I uh, I really don't know what their deal is," May replied as she continued to look around her and Brendan as a chill went up her spine. "Shit their smiles seem so fake. It looks like they're wearing masks" May shuddered "And here I thought Petalburg was going to be-"

Before May could finish her sentence a man wearing a three pieced suit topped with a trilby hat seemingly hoped out of nowhere right in front of them. In his hands he wielded a camera.

"Hello there you two, my name is Trevor Markel and I work for the Petalburg Tribune. We're doing a story on today's historic appointment of Norman Maple as our gym leader! A man that has faced countless ridicule and harassment due to his beautiful relationship with a lovely tribal woman! His appointment as gym leader is a big step in making Hoenn a more tolerant and loving region."

May grimaced as the man continued.

"We've been celebrating this day with a wonderful festival that teaches and celebrates cultures of all people, as well as love between all people, no matter their color. And you two, you two look absolutely wonderful together! Such bravery coming from kids like yourselves. That's something I want to get on camera, the city NEEDS to see this. So if you may, can you please get a little closer..."

May and Brendan looked at each other with faces a mixture of confusion and embarrassment. Brendan's was the most visible, for his cheeks had gone as red as tomatoes.

"W-Wait, we're not-"

"Get closer please," the man said with a somewhat stern voice as he looked through the lens of the camera. "And put your arm around her, she's not gonna bite."

Brendan stood with his mouth agape, unsure of what to do next. He looked at the man and then at May.

"Oh let's just get it over with," May said as she quickly went by his side, placing her hand on his chest and resting her cheek against his. Brendan was a little taken aback initially, but quickly went along with the situation and wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip.

"Perfect," the man said with a wide, almost emotionless grin. "Smile!"

The two grew wide smiles as the camera flashed and took their photos.

"Alright!" the man said as he looked upon the photo that the camera coughed out. "This'll be a picture for the papers! Thank you...Oh hey, boy. By any chance are you related too-Oh who am I kidding, nevermind...Oh goodness I can't believe I didn't get your names! Before I go I must ask, what are your names?"

"Oh uh, well my name's Brendan," Brendan answered. "And this is-"

"I believe the lady can answer for herself," the man interrupted with a venomous tone of voice. Brendan was once again taken aback by the man's sudden mood change and gulped.

"Jeez, I uh, my name's Mabel Avena," May answered. "I go by May though."

"What lovely names!" the man said, his fake smile immediately coming back onto his face. "You know miss Avena, you have the same last name as our great gym leader's wife."

"Well of course. She's Norman's daughter!" Brendan chimed in happily.

May quickly turned toward him with a stunned expression.

 _"Oh Brendan no...Why did you have to say that?"_

"Y-you're Norman's daughter! Oh my-You know for a second there I thought maybe the boy might've been related to Norman, looking so similar to him and all, but YOU! Oh that's so much better! I need to get an interview with you, I absolutely need to. Right. Now." the man said as he quickly took out a notebook and pencil. "What is it like being the daughter to such a great man?"

 _"Great man? You kidding me?"_

May's eyes twitched as she looked at the man with absolute anger in her eyes. However she knew that the man had no idea the type of man Norman was. So she shook her head of her angry thoughts and held up her hand in a yielding manner.

"Sorry, no interview."

"Wait, no please! It'll only take a second!" the man pleaded.

"Sorry, but me and my "boyfriend" have to go. We're late to a romantic dinner for two," May said, flashing Brendan a quick wink.

"Oh yeah! We sure do!" Brendan said, playing along with May. He wrapped his arm back around May and started to walk away with her.

"Ta ta,"

With that, the two left the pushy journalist in their dust. Once they reached a reasonable distance away, Brendan removed his arm from May's waist and chuckled.

"Jeez what was with that guy? Real prick huh," Brendan said as he looked back to see if the reporter still stood where they left him.

"Yeah, real prick that guy is," May agreed. "And psycho too. He kept changing his mood like it was goin' outta style. He's a real loon. I wonder how the hell they let that guy be a reporter."

"Journalist actually," Brendan corrected. "But yeah that guy's crazy. They're probably taking applicants from the damn asylum...He was right about one thing though."

"What's that?" May asked

"We sure do look good together," Brendan said with a giddy smile and rosy cheeks. He nudged May lightly with his elbow as he tried to get her to say so as well.

"Right, right?"

"Of course," May smirked. "I look good around anyone."

"Oh whatever," Brendan scoffed jockingly. "I'M the sexy one in the relationship. C'mon you can't even deny that May."

"I'm afraid to say so, but I think you're right," May said sarcastically. "I mean did you see the way that guy was looking at you? Shit, I was sure he wanted to get in your pants. You better hope you don't go to prison Brendan, hoo boy that won't end well."

Brendan shuddered. "Ew, that's gross. I don't want to think about that, yuck!"

"It's something you'll have to accept, being so cute," May joked.

"Oh well. I guess that's the price of being beautiful," Brendan shrugged, before grabbing May by the arm to stop her.

"Look, there's a map," Brendan said as he pointed at an art deco stylized post depicting a map of Petalburg. May and Brendan walked over to it and began to study the map.

"Alright, it says here that we're in downtown Petalburg...Lots of really cool places here in downtown. Restaurants, diners, arcades, shops, shit even the gym is located here...Oh look May, they've got different pokemon centers here in Petalburg."

"Really?"

"Yeah look," Brendan said as he pointed at the map. "There's one here in downtown, one in a place called Cypress Narrows, another in Little Kalos, and the last one's in Cedardale."

"Ah, I see..." May said as she studied the map for herself. Sure enough there were four pokemon centers, the first being a few streets down from where they stood. The next was in Cypress Narrows, a district situated in the southwestern part of Petalburg at the edge of a pond. Another was in Little Kalos, a district directly south of downtown, known locally for its Kalosian inspired architecture and authentic Kalos restaurants, boutiques, and of course Kalosian cheese shops. The last, like Brendan said, was in Cedardale. A somewhat small district (not as small as Little Kalos mind you) that was a primarily residential area. It was named after the many cedar trees that lined the neighborhood's streets (some even becoming so overgrown they partially blocked the streets).

"Hey May check that out," Brendan said as he pointed at another place on the map. "It's a milkshake place...I think. Whaddya say? Let's try it out."

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. I'm pretty sure I have enough fedia to afford it," May replied as she studied it's location. "It says here it ain't too far...Kinda close to the pokemon center actually."

"Perfect! We can go get some milkshakes and bunk at the center for the night," Brendan said.

"They got beds at the pokemon center?" May asked curiously.

"They do...although they usually reserve those rooms for trainer's with pokemon in critical condition so they can stay overnight just in case anything happens. But if you got the money you can buy the room out for the night, so we might get lucky tonight."

"I doubt it," May replied. "Considering how big this place is, the center's ought to be packed."

"Well whatever, if that happens we'll just find some motel or something to stay for the night." Brendan suggested. "C'mon, let's get moving before it get's too late."

"I don't think this city knows what too late is," May muttered as the pair gave the map a quick once over one last time before resuming their traversing of Petalburg's streets.

* * *

 _Not long after..._

The neon maze that was downtown Petalburg proved to be a bit more difficult to maneuver through than initially thought. It didn't take long for the bright lights and the fast paced nature of the city to take it's disorientating toll on them. Luckily through the haze of urban madness they were able to reach their destination: The Place. It was written in jazzy letters constructed out of light blue neon lights, and of course at the end the word place was a design of a milkshake in a glass cup (once again, constructed by neon lights).

"This place looks pretty swanky...for a milkshake place anyway," Brendan commented as he walked toward the door and held it open for May.

"Why thank you," May said as she smiled at him warmly before passing through the doorway. Inside she was greeted by the loud, rambunctious ruckus of young teens having a grand ol' time at what was obviously their hangout. Off in the side of the room the jukebox played Shocking Blue's _Venus_.

Brendan followed close behind, and the two looked around to take the environment in. Off on the left side of the colorful, strobe lit room was a long bar stand with the apparent owner of the establishment right behind it. Accompanying him was a small but cheerful quadrupedal pokemon mainly blue in color with orange whisker like protrusions on his cheeks as well as a blue fin on his head and a bigger, lighter fin acting as his tail. This pokemon happily slid the milkshakes across the bar to the customer as soon as the server placed them down. It was quite an efficient method one would have to admit

May started toward the bar, her eyes straying every once and a while to look upon the other occupants. They seemed like normal teens, for the most part. Some a little more eccentric in their wardrobe, but nothing too out of this world. May also easily deduced that the this establishment was quite lenient with it's rules. The mudkip helping to serve drinks was a pretty good indication, but that fact was further reinforced by the pokemon scurrying about. In fact she almost tripped on a zigzagoon as she made her way towards the bar, earning her a startled hiss from the pokemon before it scampered away.

May shook her head and finally took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey bar-Uh, milktender? Shake guy? Why don't you serve me up a cold, frothy one will ya," May said somewhat rudely. It caused the milktender? shake guy? Let's call him the shake guy. The shake guy sighed deeply, clearly annoyed by May's behavior. He quickly turned around to tell her off, but as soon as he saw her his eyes widened with shock and endearment. It wasn't a look that May was unfamiliar with. Hell the whole city had been giving her the exact same look. In fact, if she had payed close attention, she would have seen that many of this establishment's occupants had flashed her similar looks as she walked by. It was a fact now known to her as she felt warm breath on the back of her neck, followed by an arm wrapping around her back and resting on her shoulder. She looked to her side and saw a seemingly intoxicated young man with wide, thick glasses drunkenly smiling at her as he stared upon her with beer goggle eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna be my gal?"

At least that's what she thought she heard the young man ask her. His voice was partially drowned out by the loud, enthusiastic voices that now surrounded her quite literally. Yes, May could see for a fact that there was a mass of young men all around her. They appeared so quickly, even pushing aside poor Brendan to the back even before he could reach a stool. His objections to being pushed aside and separated from May were also drowned out by the clamor. His only choice now was to push himself through the crowd, which he started to do, albeit progress was slow.

Back at the center of attention, May found herself the recipient of a great wave of hollow compliments and superficial adoration. It was a chaotic jumble that made May's head dizzy trying to process it all.

"My lord, we've got ourselves an earth angel!"  
"Hey sweetie, listen here sweetie. I'll treat ya right, know what I mean?"  
"Buzz off man. That there's a real women, and she needs a REAL man."  
"Hey come on y'all, I called dibs on the fox when she came in."

"What's your answer sweetheart?"

May turned her head once again to face the glasses wearing boy staring at her with the same drunk expression on his face.

"Your gal huh. Sure why not, I'll be your new gal _and_ your new ex! How do you like it baby, romance and heartbreak in less than three seconds!" May said with a venomous smirk as a wave of 'Ooooos' and laughter erupted from behind her. The boy was then promptly shoved aside as another hopeful suitor took his place. Just then the shake guy placed one hand on the bar and made a shooing motion with the other.

"Alright alright, let the girl have some space, yeah?" the shake guy said before looking down and smiling at May.

"We don't get many beautiful, tribal ladies around here. What's brings ya to the place?"

"Oh you know, just looking to have a little fun ya know. Have a good time, meet new people...people that _DON'T_ breathe their hot stinky breath down my neck," May followed up that statement by flashing the boys behind her a quick, angry glare. Despite their drunken or drugged state, they got the message.

"Actually came in from Route 102 with my-"

"Route 102!"  
"Jeez sweetie, you must be tired...Wanna sleep in my arms? Come on baby give me some sugar."  
"Let her be guys. Back off so she can unwind and get a little alcohol in her system. That'll loosen you up in no time!"  
"Don't mind these guys, they're blitzed. I'm not though, baby. I'm thinking with my head, not my-"

"Hey hey, I said that's enough," the shake guy said with a stricter tone of voice, his mudkip following suit and frowning at the young men to get them to back off a bit. "Route 102 huh, so I guess you're a trainer. Hey good luck with that. It can be pretty tough, but I'm sure you got what it takes...I'm sorry, but I have to ask, did you have to pass through Oldale?"

May sighed. "Yeah, unfortunately I did."

The crowd immediately denounced the town in an unruly uproar.

"Those racist bastards. I outta..."  
"No one cares about those uptight pricks, pay no mind to 'em baby."  
"Yeah, you're welcome here! We love your kind."  
"Damn right, I love tribals. Yeah yeah, they're the greatest! Now So baby, I gotta ask, would you like to you know...Maybe come back to my place and-"  
"Hey now, everyone knows that I love tribals the most here. You all may be loaded, but you fuckers know that's a damn fact!"  
"Buzz off man. I heard you say saltlick before!"  
"I didn't say it! I mean I did when I was talkin' bout when some else said it, and I decked 'em! You're just trying to make me look bad."  
"Whatever, I'm the one who loves 'em the most. Yeah my dad hires them all the time, to trim the hedges, paint the houses, all that. And I tell yeah they sure do make the 'Ka-ching'!"

The ruckus continued for a moment, but began to die down a bit to allow May to hear the shake guy.

"I'm sure you've had a long day, so how's about a milkshake on the house?" he said as he slid her a frothy milkshake. "Enjoy!...and ya know, we don't just serves shakes here..." the shake guy then proceeded to reach under the bar and pulled out a bottle of dionysus, an alcoholic drink made by fermenting oran berries. This brand in particular was called _Quatre cents Lapins_ , a brand originally established in the Kalos region.

"Oh my, didn't know you sold that too. On the down low I'm guessing...Sure does explain all these uh, casanovas 'round me," May chuckled nervously. "Yeah, the dionysus sounds good, but I think I'll pass. In a place like this I think I'd like to keep my wits about me."

"Hey baby I think I have something that'll keep your wits up," a voice from the crowd remarked as a hand holding a baggy filled with three powdery, white rocks appeared at the side of her head. "Pure candy babe. These'll keep you up and ready for action, yeah. 'll make you a real party animal too baby, whaddya say eh?"

"Party, with you?" May replied, feigning interest before looking away and holding up her hand dismissively. "Nah."

She was meet by pleas and flirts from the various boys hoping to be the one May chose to be with for the night, just as Brendan finally made his way to the front, pushing aside the guy with the baggy and a young man with a taillow resting on his shoulder.

"Hey man watch where you're going."  
"Yeah, ain't personal space mean anything to you guy?"

"Ah shut up ya damn sleaze," Brendan shot back, shaking his head in disappointment at his fellow young men as he took his a place in between May and the rabble to act as a buffer between them.

"These bastards came outta nowhere. They pushed me aside May, like I was nothing, it was crazy," Brendan whispered to May as he looked back and forth at the crowd. "Didn't know this place would be like this, and you sure are popular here. A little too popular huh, verging a bit on unsafe. I think we should leave."

"Aww, and here I thought these fine gentlemen were truly falling for me," May said sarcastically before her tone became serious. "Let's get the hell outta here and away from these horn dogs."

"Well I'd love to stay and-" Before she could finish her sentence, May took a deep swig from her milkshake, downing most of it before continuing. "Love to stay and chat with all of you swell guys, but me and my uh, my romeo here have to leave. Just forgot we're late for a dinner date! Yeah, we had reservations for this lovely restaurant-"

"Yeah, real lovely!" Brendan chimed in.

"Yeah what he said, so as much as we'd hate to, we gotta get going..."

"What? But you just came!"  
"Aw don't go baby, we haven't even gotten to know each other..."  
"It ain't right baby, leading us on like that."  
"That guy don't deserve you I tell ya. I can tell he doesn't respect you or nuttin'"

It was then that the mob began to get a bit aggressive, pushing and nudging Brendan as he and May tried to weave their way through the crowd. They could here the shake guy trying to get control of the wild group, but it was too no avail.

"Ditch that joke baby. Dish like you deserves a real alpha baby."  
"Fuck off man, the tribal's mine!"  
"No she's mine damnit!"

It was now that even the mob started to turn on itself. Boys started to nudge and push each other with increasing aggression. Voices grew louder and angrier as focus was shifted away from May and onto who was the toughest and worthiest for her.

May and Brendan held onto each other tightly for protection and to not get lost in the chaos of the crowd as fists started to fly. They were pushed back and forth, side to side as shoulders grazed roughly against each other. The dizzying strobe lights seemed to increase in speed, correlating with the escalation of violence. They were a veritable ship in a storm, lost in a sea of angry young men. The lights continued to speed up and again and again they were pushed around and about.

 _"Man fuck Petalburg, seriously!"_

However in a stroke of luck the mob had pushed them close to the entrance/exit of the establishment.

"Come let's go!" May said aloud as she and Brendan started to push back against the crowd in their march towards the exit.

 _"So close!"_

May and Brendan were just feet away from leaving the crazy scene, but before they (more specifically, May) could, she was halted as a hand firmly clasped onto her arm. She turned around and saw a drunken, burly young man holding onto her.

"Wait, don't go sweetie. I haven't even given you my number."

May frowned and pulled her arm away from his grip in an aggressive manner, something that the boy did not take well.

"You uptight bitch, what's the matter with you?! I outta-"

He stopped mid sentence as he finally took May's height into account. She was quite a bit taller than him, enough at least for him to hesitate. But before he could consider his own burly physique as easily overpowering her, she proposed a simple question to him.

"Do you wanna know how hard I can punch?"

The boy stammered, unable to think of something to say. He wouldn't have enough time anyway as he fell to his knees and cried out in pain, clutching his crotch as he did so. He would never know how hard May could punch, but now he sure as hell knew how hard she could kick.

The boys in the surrounding proximity stopped fighting for a moment to look in shock at what May had down. They hadn't expected that from her. May and Brendan took this opportunity to close the distance between themselves and the exit, and soon they were back outside, leaving the inebriated young men to fight amongst themselves.

"Oww, oh god that fucking-That god damn bi-OW! Fucking saltlicks..."

* * *

Back outside, May and Brendan ran down the street to put as much distance as they could between The Place and themselves. When they reached a distance that they believed was a sufficient distance away, they stopped and leaned on a nearby building to catch their breath.

"Jeez that was quite a wild ride," Brendan said through exasperated pants. "Let's not go to places like that again."

"It was your idea," May snapped back.

"No, it was OUR idea...Wasn't it? Whatever, that's not important. Let's just, let's just be wary when going into places we know nothing about."

"Oh calm down Brendan, it wasn't that bad. Just a little brawl, and we didn't get hurt. Hell I got my milkshake, hehe," May chuckled. "Besides they were trying to get in my pants, not yours."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

May flashed him a sly smile.

"When you look like me, getting that much attention is given, ya know what I'm sayin?" May said. "And where I grew up they were way more grabby than any of those chumps in there, let me tell ya."

"No kidding?"

"Yeah, no kidding...And you know, it doesn't bother me too much. I mean, I kinda like knowing I can get a guy slobberin' over me like that," May said matter of factly. "You know it's nice to feel wanted. Hell you get get that feeling from somewhere, right?"

"What about your family?" Brendan asked.

"Them? Oh are you ki-Uh, I mean yeah, sure...Yeah, they can give you that too I guess..." May said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Look the point is...Uh,was there ever any point to this?"

"Nah, just you rambling again," Brendan joked. "That's all you do, ramble to yourself. You outta get committed or something."

"And you outta get surgery for that ugly face of yours," May joked back. "I swear, I can't even look at you. Better hope you get rich or something, or else...Well I don't see much hope in your romantic life."

"Oh shut up May, I know you love me."

"Yeah yeah, love you as much as I love the measles," May replied. "C'mon, let's go find somewhere to hit the hay. I'm fuckin' sleepy."

"Fine, let's go find that pokemon center," Brendan suggested as he lifted himself off the wall of the building and was just about to start walking, but was halted by May's light grasp of his shoulder.

"Hey hold up there," she said as Brendan turned toward her.

"Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Well...You know, this whole damn place seems like it's tribal crazy," May said. "Hell the milk-uh, shake guy offered me a free milkshake. I'm sure he would've let me have the damn bottle of dionysus for free too."

"So what?"

"What are you dense? Use your head doofus, they're giving me free shit for being a tribal! I guess they got a bleeding heart for us, or maybe bleeding hearts are in style now, but I ain't complaining either way," May said as a sly smile formed onto her face. "We don't need to pay for a room Brendan! I'll bet on your life that any one of these hotels they got 'round here will let us sleep there free of charge."

"Huh, you know I think you're right," Brendan said as he contemplated May's proposal. "Yeah yeah, I'm sure that'll work! Even better, you're the gym leader's daughter, and everyone here seems to love your dad. Yeah, there ain't no way they won't give you a free room."

"Hehe, right!" May chuckled. "C'mon, let's go find the ritziest place they got here and hunker down there."

Brendan nodded and the two once again made their way through the hectic neon maze to find a place to rest.

...

* * *

 _A while later..._

The neon lights seemed to glow even brighter as the evening wore on and the sky became a dark indigo blanket draped over the Hoenn region. Empty, no sense of direction, no perception of positioning, nothing, absolutely nothing. The bright stars that should've twinkled above were slain by the neon wave. No one seemed to notice, perhaps they had forgotten glowing clusters were up there, or perhaps no one cared. The wonder of the natural world was no match for the majesty of urban perfection, at least that seemed to be the consensus among Petalburg.

And why not? Could the stars dim light exhibit the true grandeur of the building that laid before May and Brendan's eyes? Shit, I have no idea, and with the stars killed off I doubt anyone would ever know, but despite the absence of their natural light, the spotlights pointed at the building did a damn good job on their own. They shined upon a continuous duplication of sharp angular rectangles scaling the sides of the walls, the positions of the light creating a perfect contrast of the shining gold plated motiffs and the black shade made by lights absence. They continued to climb the building until the angular rectangles surrendered to a pair of semi circles with sharp triangles inhabiting the gaps. In the center, two sharp and angular designs of long, serpent like dragons facing each other with a protruding orb in between both of their mouths.

This art deco edifice was Five Flowers, one of not just Petalburg, but the entire Hoenn region's grandest hotels. With it's grand reputation, it would most certainly do anything to protect it's image, and if that meant giving May her own room to appeal to the tribal lovers of the city, then so be it. Well at least that was May's reasoning, but looking at the damn place now...Hell, they might kick her ass out the back door before they give any one of their expensive rooms up for free.

 _"Nothing tried, nothing gained I suppose,"_ May thought to herself as she looked over at Brendan. His face was in complete awe at the building before him. She had to nudge him out of his trance.

"Huh, what's up?"

"Let's head on in," May said, prompting a nod from him.

The two then made their way towards their entrance, passing by two neat rows of gorgeous palms on either sides of them, the lights behind them casting them as dreary, swaying silhouettes.

Once again Brendan held the gold plated door open for May, an act which she returned with a genuine smile of gratitude. Brendan blushed slightly and followed her inside the hotel.

Of course the interior of the hotel lobby matched the splendor of the exterior. A fountain depicting a gilded marble statue of an elegant sea serpent-like pokemon in a coiled position, head lifted to spew out the water so it would cascade all over itself. Red carpeting covered the floors, a sharp contrast to the gold plated walls and the marigolds that inhabited the large, hollow extrusions along the walls. In between each extrusion were art deco stylized benches padded with soft red fabric on the seat and backrest.

"Jeez how much do you think they spent on this place?" Brendan whispered to May as he nodded side to side with the beat of the song _Orange Colored Sky_ that played in the lobby.

"I'd say enough to buy out both Littleroot and Oldale," May replied. "Yeesh, this place is a little too much, am I right?"

Brendan only nodded in agreement as they approached the lobby's front desk. Behind it was the front desk clerk. He smiled as the two approached him, the same fake smile everyone in Petalburg wore on their faces.

"Welcome to Five Flowers, are you here visiting for the festival?" the clerk asked them, although his question seemed to be more directed at May.

"Yeah, of course. The festival was real great. Me and my friend here had lots a fun," May replied. "But you know it's kinda late now, so we were looking for someplace to get some sleep."

"Well we'd be happy to provide you a room. I'll even give you a discount! A gesture of goodwill on the behalf of Five Flowers to our tribal community."

May smiled, but a discount wasn't good enough. Brendan was thinking the same thing too, so he decided to up the ante a bit.

"Hey May, this place looks real great and all, but I was wondering if maybe instead of sleeping here we could rest over at your dad's place," Brendan than looked over at the clerk to see if he was paying attention. "You know your dad, the _GYM LEADER_ of this city. He'd let us stay with him, don't ya think?"

The clerks eyes lit up upon hearing this.

"The gym leader of this city! You don't mean...Oh well if that's the case we'd like to five you a room free, on the house!" he said as he gestured for the two giant, muscular bellhops standing still and quiet near the staircase of the lobby to come over. They did so promptly, each taking a place at the side of May and Brendan.

"Would you kindly take these two to one of our best available rooms?"

The two bellhops nodded and looked toward May and Brendan.

"Would you like the regal treatment sir and madame?" they both asked.

May and Brendan looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, why not?"

The bellhops nodded once again before easily scooping the two bewildered trainers into their arms in a cradling fashion and made their way up the stairs to take them to their room.

As they went up the stairs, the lobby clerk started to make arrangements for a sign to be put up advertising that Five Flowers was the hotel of choice for Petalburg's greatest treasure, Norman, and his family.

...

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the floor that housed May and Brendan's room, on account of the two bellhops hustle. They set the two onto their feet and opened the door for them. Before their eyes was a massive room with interior decorating similar to the lobby. A large bed sat at the side of the room, a kitchen area on the opposite side, a living area in the center with a large color tv, a golden and plush sofa complete with matching ottomans, and a glass coffee table that held a beautifully decorated container filled with marigolds.

"Woah," was all that the two could mutter as they looked upon what their conniving little plan had netted them.

"Enjoy your stay sir and madame!" the bellhops said in unison as they bowed towards them.

"Oh uh, thanks. That was really groovy of you guys...A bit unnecessary, but uh..." May quickly dug into her fanny pack to procure her last bit of cash. "Here, a tip for you two fine gentlemen."

Brendan also took out cash and held it out towards the bellhops.

"Least we can do after you carried us up here."

"Oh it was our pleasure," one of the bellhops replied warmly. "But...I wouldn't mind accepting some scratch on the side."

"Yeah, me neither," the other bellhop agreed as they both took the money May and Brendan offered them.

"Real generous of you both," one of the bellhops commented. "Not a lotta people tip around here. Guess 'cause most of the people that stay here are a bunch of uptight snobs. You kids though, you're alright."

With that, the bellhops left. As soon as they did, May and Brendan turned toward each other with aggressive determination in both of their eyes.

"I CALL THE BED!"

The two then darted into the room, pushing and pulling at each other to keep the other from reaching the bed: A large, red, queen sized mattress shaped in a circle with golden sheets.

"It was my idea to get this room for free, so I should have it!" May grunted as Brendan wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from moving.

"You kidding me, I was the one who mentioned your dad was the gym leader! If I hadn't said that you'd still have to pay. Even if it was on a discount we still wouldn't be able to afford it!" Brendan shot back. "I deserve it!"

"I'm the tribal! People of the water Brendan, don't you remember? Why don't you take a cue from this city and let me have this," May said as she threw herself backwards to make Brendan fall over. She landed right on him with a painful _**thud**_.

"Ow, damnit May that-" before he could finish his sentence May was already getting on her feet.

"Oh hell no!"

Brendan, with adrenaline starting to course through his veins, quickly grasped May's ankle causing her to fall flat onto the ground.

"Hey watch it jerk, I landed on my chin!" May yelled as she tried to use her forearms to move her forward, but Brendan had a firm grip and wasn't letting her move. In fact he was slowly but surely starting to pull her back.

"Not that easy May, you are not getting that bed!" Brendan chuckled as he continued to pull her back. She desperately tried to pull herself away, but Brendan was too strong for her.

Then she had an idea.

She reached for her belt and removed the pokeball clipped on it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Brendan said as May looked back at him with a devious grin. She then pressed the center button of the red and white sphere to release her grass type companion, treecko.

"Quick tree, get on the bed and claim it for us!"

Treecko hesitated. He had been comfortably resting only to be woken up by to these two wrestling with each other. It took a moment for him to process what was going on, but as he listened to May's request he figured that trying to figure out what was going on was too much of a hassle, so he just did as he was told.

"Hey no fair May, you can't do that!" Brendan protested as treecko started clambering onto the mattress. "It's against the rules!"

May chuckled. "What rules?"

"Damnit," Brendan sighed as he let go of May's ankles, planting them on the floor as he leaned back. "Fine, you win this time. I'll take the sofa."

"Hehe, you better believe it," May said triumphantly as she got up and jumped onto the bed, causing treecko to bounce up a bit. Once on the bed, she began to dig herself in the mattress, making exaggerated moans and sighs of content.

"Oh Brendan, you don't know what you're missing...It's sooo comfortable!" she said as she placed her arms behind her head and stretched her body out languidly.

Brendan blushed as he looked on at May. He was a bit turned on by her display, but his disappointment in not getting the bed overcame that at the moment, so he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Whatever. It's probably not _that_ good."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that," May smirked as she turned toward treecko and held her hand up high. "High five buddy, that was great teamwork!"

Treecko smiled slightly at May and gave her a high five. She wasn't so bad, he thought. Perhaps he would warm up to her.

"Yeah, right on bud," May giggled as she leaned back once again and turned her head to the side. The soft glow of the city met her eyes. The wide bay windows gave a great view of the gilded city below, but with that came the fact that sleep might be troublesome for those easily woken by light and sound.

 _"Damnit, one drawback to the bed..."_

"Dean, Pancho, come on out," Brendan said as he released his two pokemon. Out of the pokeballs came two swirls of energy that composed themselves into his fire type, torchic, and his water/grass type, lotad.

"Chic chic!" Dean chirped happily as soon as he saw his trainer.

"Lotad, tad," Pancho greeted as well, although with less enthusiasm than torchic.

"Oh great, it's him," May said with a grimace as she glared at Pancho the lotad. The water/grass type noticed this and stuck his tongue out at her. May returned the gesture.

"May, would you quit that and leave my pokemon alone?" Brendan said as he and his team made their way over to the couch and turned on the tv. "You gotta admit it was funny how he made you jump in the pond and get all wet."

"Oh haha," May grumbled as she slipped her shoes off and kicked them onto the floor. Brendan only chuckled at her as he started to go through the different stations.

"Jeez, not many good shows on this late at night," Brendan muttered, getting a chirp of agreement from Dean. "That's right, you know what I'm talkin' bout."

"Just put something on. I want to watch something for a bit before I go take a shower."

"We got a bathroom?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah right over there," May replied as she pointed over at a door on the same side as the bed. "At least I assume it's a bathroom. I mean what else would it be?"

"Trick door maybe," Brendan joked as he continued to flip through channels. "Hey May, be a doll will you and get us some snacks."

"Why don't you go get 'em?" May replied.

"'Cause I'm lookin' for something good to watch."

May sighed. "True true...I'll go see what they got here."

May got up from the bed and went over to the kitchen area of the room. She opened the refrigerator and found a art deco stylized bowls filled with various berries and a pinap fruit in the middle of it all. A note was attached that read _Courtesy of Five Flowers._

May smacked her lips as she licked at the bowl. She grabbed it and placed it on a table as she looked for bowls to put them in. Once she found them and filled them, she made her way over to Brendan and gave him one of the bowls.

"Thanks May," He said warmly as he took a bite of an pecha berry, instantly bringing delight to his face. He then handed some of the berries to his pokemon while May went back to the bed and eased herself onto it.

"Hey buddy, got you a treat too," May said as she handed treecko the big pinap fruit. Treecko took a hold of it and studied it closely.

"Try it, they're real good," May said as she sat cross legged, eating from her own bowl. Treecko shrugged and took a bite. He chewed for a moment, getting all the juicy flavor out, and then widened his eyes in delight.

"Tree!" he said happily as he took another bite out of the fruit.

"Hehe, told you it was good," May said with a smile as she caressed his head softly. "Hey you know, I just realized I haven't given you a nickname. Buddy and bud just seems so generic. Let me see, hmmm...How about...Yeah, how about T! You wouldn't mind me calling you T, would you?"

Treecko shook his head as he took another bite.

"Yeah, T! I like it, Mr. T hehe!" May chuckled. "You and me T, we're going places."

T nodded in agreement just as Brendan found something he wanted to watch.

"Oh man, not the news!" May whined as Brendan placed the remote down on the sofa and leaned back.

"What do you got against the news?"

"It's boring."

"Oh yeah? Well too bad. You get the bed, I have the couch and the remote so tough luck," Brendan replied.

Damn...He's got a point though," May said as they all began to watch.

 _Welcome to PNN at eleven o' clock, bringing you unbiased reports and breaking news...But before we start, a thanks from our sponsors: The Devon Corporation: for all your living needs, we make it all, and of course Greater Mauville Holdings: we house Hoenn._  
 _Tonight in entertainment, up and coming coordinator Lisia Ringwald of Sootopolis made waves after an awe inspiring performance in Fallarbor's Contest Hall where she participated in the super rank's beauty contest, winning a score of thirty seven. Upon winning, Lisia made a statement to her fans._

 _"I want to thank everyone who came out here to support me. In all honesty, it's you guys that really keep me going. I wouldn't be able to do it without all of you cheering me on, and I am just so grateful for you all! I promise to do my best and make it to the top!"_

 _A very enthusiastic and inspiring message from Lisia. She then went on to encourage prospecting coordinators to follow their dreams and not give up. In other news, two missing officers of the law, officer Jenny Mathews and officer Xavier Cohen of Sootopolis City's 13th precinct were found on the intersection of Oblivia street and Gale avenue. Reports say the officers were found naked and tied back to back with their heads removed and replaced with severed grumpig heads. While disturbing, authorities say that the cop killings are not surprising. Sootopolis City's homicides have gone up sharply, reaching numbers that haven't been seen since six years ago. The rise has been attributed by an increase in gang activity and violence, although researchers are baffled as to what is causing the gangs to become more active._  
 _In other news, officials at Lilycove have passed an order that will allow corporations to waive environmental policies, or have an expedited environmental review if the project is deemed necessary or instrumental in the well being of the region. Critics have pointed out that this order directly targets cities such as Petalburg, Fortree, and Mossdeep that have strict environmental regulations. Premier Shakles administration believe, however, that the regulations are detrimental to job creation. Other orders passed today have been the cutting of funding to public schools and the previous administrations welfare programs which have been labeled as broken and a hindrance to Hoenn's economy, citing the low graduation rates and high crime in areas that were to receive most benefit from the programs. Now on to the weather..._

"Hey, did you hear that May?" Brendan asked as he turned around toward his companion.

"Yeah, sure did."

"Man that Lisia is really something else!" Brendan said as a dreamy expression came across his face. "She's such an amazing coordinator, and oh so pretty...She's a real dime, I think even you'd have to agree with that May."

May shook her head. "I don't think so. You think I'm a lesbian or something?"

"You don't have to be a lesbian to recognize that she's pretty hot," Brendan replied. "Come on, you can admit it May. No one here's gonna judge you."

"Hehehe, no...Unless you'd be willing to admit Falkner from Johto's pretty hot."

Brendan looked at May then shook his head.

"No."

"Ah, see, you can't do it either."

"I'm not saying no because I'm a guy, I just don't think he's attractive...for a guy," Brendan replied, causing May roll her eyes incredulously.

"Whatever Brendan. I know you don't want to say he is because it would be considered gay," May said matter of factly. "You can protest all you want, but you and I both know you're full of shit."

"For real, I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure," May chuckled as she got up from the bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower now."

"Alright, don't take long though. I'm kinda dozing off here, and I'd like to take a shower too."

May snickered. "Now I have to take long! Just kidding, I'll try not to take too long."

With that, May entered the bathroom and prepared to take a shower.

* * *

 _A little while later..._

After a quick, but thorough shower, May exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and one wrapped around her head.

"All done," she said as she placed her clothes on the bed before pulling out a nightgown from on of the side compartments on the bed. "Go on and get in the shower so I can get dressed. It's getting kind of chilly."

May was meet with silence.

"Brendan?" May muttered with her head cocked to the side.

 _"Is he asleep or something?"_

May sat up from the bed and made her way to the couch to find that Brendan was indeed asleep, along with his pokemon that snuggled up against him. She smiled at the sight, lovingly. They looked like peaceful little angels to her, even that bastard Pancho.

 _"Awww, how sweet..."_

May looked upon the lot for a while longer until she found that her gaze was directed at Brendan. While she wasn't afraid to admit to him that she found him to be cute, she never let on the scope of her attraction. She hid it quite well, from herself even, but as she gazed down at him and felt her cheeks burn and her heart bump in a rhythmic, giddy manner, she knew that she most likely harbored something a bit deeper than a slight attraction. A crush maybe? She hoped not, she knew what crushes led to, and she had her heart and dignity dashed one to many times. However, to her Brendan seemed different, despite knowing him for a short period of time. He felt truly authentic in his kindness and passion.

She shook her head to brush away her thoughts and walked back to the bed. She noticed that T had fallen asleep too. Surprising to her since the glow of the city was ever present, but perhaps he was more tolerant to the lights and noises. She placed a motherly kiss on his forehead before quickly removing her towels and putting on her nightgown. Then she switched off the lights and laid her tired body onto the mattress. Boy it sure was comfy, seemingly enveloping her in a sea of warmth. She smiled happily, placing her arm around her green friend and doing her best to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh and by the way, I've hidden some references to mythology and popular culture in this chapter. See if you can find 'em!**


	6. Green Hair?

**_Green Hair?_**

* * *

 _The dark void was pitch black. Left and right, up and down, nothing, a total lack of dimension. May found her small, child's hands gripping at the sides of the chair she sat on, the only other thing in this emptiness. Her breath was heavy and audible as she began to look frantically around, but it was all the same. She and the chair floating alone in total darkness, absolutely silent, nothing. Perception meant nothing here, she had no idea what would happen if she got off the chair. Would her feet land on something? Would she fall into the endless void or would she float like the chair? Was the chair even floating, a illusion to the eyes? Nothing made sense so she dared not to get off the chair._

 _Then she saw it. Two small orbs of light in the distance. She squinted to see them better, but that was unnecessary as they started to move closer to her position. Yes, they were definitely getting closer, brighter every second. May was anxious, frightened even, but curiosity found itself overpowering her other feelings. Such brilliance in the orbs, shimmering like dia-uh rubies, sapphires, and emeralds!_

 _However, as the orbs got closer and brighter they revealed what they were attached to and it was something that made May's blood run cold._

 _There it was, Norman's giant, snarling her glaring at her with his blinding eyes._

 _"What are you doing? Get off the chair you lazy little fuck!" the head roared as May cringed in pain, holding her cheeks as they stung like fire. The bruises manifested out of nowhere as Norman continued his tirade._

 _"You can't do anything, you ruin everything! What is wrong with you, why can't you do simple tasks?! I don't care if your hands hurt, I don't care if you're hungry, shut that damn mouth!" May yelped out in pain as more bruises manifested onto her. They ran up her arms, legs, sides, everywhere "Break? You've barely done anything! Fuck, if you can't perform this simple task then you're useless. You'll always be a useless little shit, you know that, and don't you fucking start tearing up on me or I'll give you a reason to cry. Stop it, stop crying!"_

 _Out of the darkness reached out another appendage of Norman's. His large hand raised high above his head, May looking on in terror._

 _"Crying all the damn time, need to toughen this little shit up!"_

 _"No don't!"_

 ** _SMACK!_**

 _..._

* * *

May shot upright as her eyes shot open. She gasped for air, wiping cold sweat from her forehead. She looked back and forth to make sure she still wasn't in the void. Luckily for her there was no darkness, just an amazingly decorated suite with rays of amber shining in through the large windows. Yes it was morning with an orange colored sky greeting the sleepless city.

"Tree..." T grumbled sleepily as he shifted to his side, disturbed by May's sudden movements.

"Sorry T," May whispered as her head darted quickly toward the bathroom door. Out emerged Brendan, fully clothed save for his gloves, shoes, and hat. He was busy wiping his hair with a towel before he noticed May was awake.

"Oh hey May, glad to finally see you up... _in the bed I should've gotten_...Anyway, did you get a good night's rest?"

"Me? Uh yeah, sure did," May lied. "Slept even better knowing you had to sleep on the couch."

"Eh, couch wasn't that bad," Brendan shrugged as he removed the towel and flung it over at the couch. "It put me to sleep, I din't even get to take a shower last night. Not like that it matters. We're not on a schedule or anything, right?"

"Yeah, no schedule...So what's the plan for today?" May asked.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders as he sat onto the couch next to his pokemon and started to put on his shoes. "Thought you said we didn't have schedule?"

"We don't, I just thought that we might have a general idea of what we're doing, ya know."

"Hmmmm, well I was thinking maybe get some supplies for the road ahead, but before we go we could explore Petalburg a little more. Last night was a disaster," Brendan said as he started to put on his hat.

"Oh don't put that damn thing on, you look so much better with it off," May said, prompting Brendan to glance over at her.

"Aww, you think I look good huh? Whatever, hat goes on," Brendan replied as he placed his hat onto his head. "Oh hey, you know what we should do! We should head over to your dad's gym so you could challenge him! Now that's a match I'd like to see."

May frowned at the mention of Norman. She had enough of him in the dream. However, Brendan did have a point. If she wanted to try out this whole league challenge thing, she'd have to challenge him.

May sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right...B-But you're not coming with me though! I need to challenge Norman alone," May lied

"Wait why?" Brendan asked, "Wouldn't it be a big help to have someone cheering you on?"

"No, in fact I think it might make me nervous," May replied. "Look, just know some things a gal's gotta do on her own, you dig? Just go and do your own thing for a while, we'll meet up somewhere after the match."

"Well if that's the way you want to do things, fine by me," Brendan said as he recalled his pokemon into their respective pokeballs. "Guess I'll go and get those supplies first after all...Hey and I'll stop over at Little Kalos and get a bite to eat, or maybe head back to Route 102 and look for some more pokemon to document," Brendan said as he stood up and slung his backpack across his shoulder "I don't know, we'll see. Good luck with your dad,"

"Thanks Brendan," May smiled warmly. "I'll catch ya in a bit."

Brendan nodded and was soon out of the door, leaving May alone with T and thoughts of Norman.

"Shit, why does that asshole always come around to ruin my day," May muttered annoyed. "Hopefully he's sick today...Oh what am I saying, I gotta do this. I'm gonna tell that prick I'm going off on my own journey. That'll show him."

However as she said this she could feel herself becoming more tense. She knew Norman probably wouldn't give a damn, possibly berate her in the process, but she needed to do it for herself. To prove to Norman that she wasn't useless trash, an idea he had stamped into her from a young age.

May sighed once more and got off the bed to get ready for the day. Doing this finally woke the grass type from his slumber. He shook his head vigorously before yawning and laying his groggy eyes onto his trainer.

"Tree, treecko?"

"Well good morning there sleepyhead, good time for you to wake up. Pretty much the end of the morning 'bout now. We need to start hustling...Well actually I do, need to get ready and all. You, I guess you can get a bit more shut eye until I'm done. Won't take long though...Actually first let me get you something to eat to charge you up for today."

"Tree!" T said delighted as he laid back onto his stomach eagerly awaiting his meal. May quickly walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bowl of berries from last night. She then went back to T and served him the bowl. He smiled at her and promptly dug into the bowl.

"Yeah eat up. You'll need the energy," May remarked as she pulled her clothes out of her fanny pack and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

...

* * *

 _ **Not long after...**_

May emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and teeth brushed.

"Welp I'm ready. T, done with those-"

Before May could finish her sentence she saw her treecko sitting next to an empty bowl, hand placed languidly on his full belly while he supported himself with the other.

"Of course you're done. Good, now let's get going."

T gave a thumbs up and wink as May unclipped his pokeball from her belt and recalled him into the red and white sphere. She quickly placed him back onto her belt and soon found herself out the door. After a quick trip down the stairs and saying good morning to the desk clerk, May found herself in the busy streets of Petalburg. Surprisingly they weren't as lively as they were at night. Not to say it wasn't bustling at the moment, but it just didn't compare to the nightlife...Or maybe it did, maybe May was still in awe from her first night glimpse of the city; the cascading neon lights and non-stop movement making her underestimate the bustling morning of today. It didn't matter though, there were more important, no, not important. May wouldn't give anything that had to do with Norman that kind of label. No, she just had "pressing" matters to deal with. Although I think that's just another way of saying important, right? Oh well, to May it didn't.

"Just gotta get this over with so I can keep moving."

May sighed and started down the street, looking for a map to help point her in the direction of the damned gym.

"Oh jeez, I'm so not looking forward to this."

It didn't take long for May to come across a sign with a map. She waited for the people studying it to leave so she could view it for herself.

"Hmmm, so I gotta go down Florence...Then take a right on Central, then it's right on 75th!" May said to herself.

 _"Well that's that then, better start hustling."_

With the knowledge to get to Norman's gym tucked safely in her head, May once again started down Petalburg's streets. They weren't as clean as she remembered it, refuse from the festival the night before sprinkled the sidewalks. Luckily Petalburg's city workers were a quick bunch and were well underway with disposing of the garbage, a job made easy with the help of their city trained Gulpins and Swalots. May took the opportunity to record them onto her pokedex.

 _"Gulpin the stomach pokemon. Subject is one foot eight inches, taller than average, and twenty seven point four pounds, five pounds heavier than average. This Pokémon's stomach fluid can even digest scrap iron. In one gulp, it can swallow something that is as large as itself."_

 _"Swalot the poison bag pokemon. Subject is five feet seven inches and one hundred and seventy six point four pounds. Its powerful stomach acid is capable of digesting almost anything. The one thing in the whole world a Swalot can't digest is its own stomach."_

"Hehe, now I'm two up on Brendan," May chuckled to herself as she put her pokedex back into her fanny pack and continued on her way.

* * *

It didn't take long for May to reach her destination, the Petalburg Gym. She had to admit, it looked pretty impressive. It was a wide, dojo inspired building with a lively hue of ivory white that came from a recent, well done paint job. The roof had a large, stylized pokeball at the center which of course read _"Petalburg Gym,"_ complete with two designs of what May assumed were slakings holding up the pokeball on either sides.

As May approached the building, she noticed that there was already a group of people out in front. Mostly teens around her age or younger. They looked a bit tired and drowsy as they stood around, some lightly tapping their feet to the tune _Why do Fools Fall in Love_ as it played softly from the speakers on the sides of the entrance. May assumed they were waiting for the gym to open, or perhaps there was someone battling Norman at this moment. Didn't matter, she sure as hell wasn't going to wait in line. It's not like she was going to challenge him or anything.

"Hey, what do you think you're-Uh, I mean I'm sorry but there's a line if you haven't noticed," one trainer said as he saw May approach and appear to cut in front of everyone.

"Chill out, I'm Norman's daughter. I'm just hear to talk to him real quick," May replied as she reached for the door.

"Yeah but I don't think he's here yet," the boy replied.

"The gym's not open yet, see," another boy pointed out, gesturing to a sign hanging from the entrance. Sure enough the sign said the gym was closed, won't open till 12:00 in the afternoon. However, May knew Norman, she knew he was an ear;y riser. She knew damn well he was in the gym completely indifferent to the long wait the many trainer's waiting for him had to endure. It was just like him not to give a damn. So with that knowledge in her head, she smirked at the oblivious trainers and pushed on the door. Low and behold it opened up, surprising all the trainers in line.

"See you all at twelve," May said a bit sarcastically before entering the gym and leaving the bewildered soon to be challengers behind.

Inside May found herself greeted with a large, spacious room surrounded by shoji walls with intricate designs of various normal type pokemon. In the center was a wide rectangle filled with dirt and painted markings. This was no doubt the battlefield in which gym leader and challenger did battle.

Off all the way on the other end of the room May could see Norman...With a boy? May was surprised, he wouldn't usually give up his free time for anyone, but here he was seemingly in deep conversation with this odd, green haired boy.

As May looked on at the two, Norman noticed the new figure inside the gym and turned toward it. As soon as he saw who it was, a brief almost undetectable flash of anger and annoyance came across his face before his natural treachery reeled back his expression and replaced it with a fatherly smile.

"Oh May, what a surprise!" he said with a snake-like enthusiasm as he held his arms outstretched as if he were happy to see her. "What are you doing here, and how did you get here without your own pokemon?"

"I don't know, maybe with my own two damn legs," May muttered sarcastically. "Why would you-"

Before May could finish, Norman had his arm clasped around her in what an observer would erroneously call an affectionate, fatherly hug.

 _"What the hell are you doing here?"_ Norman hissed silently as he embraced May. _"I told you, if you wanted to see the gym you should have come with me to paint! God I can just imagine all the people who've already seen you around here, I'm so embarrassed!"_

May quickly scuffled out of Norman's grasp and pushed away from him.

"Woah dad, ease up. It's not like you haven't seen me. I was with you yesterday, remember!" May said with a mock chuckle before lowering her voice into a whisper.

 _"Don't touch me again Norman. I'm too old and too big to take your shit anymore...Physically at least."_

Norman smirked. _"Yeah, sure was a lot simpler when I could just give you a quick smack when you got out of line_...Anyway I'm sorry May. You know I just love my little girl, oh I just love my girl so much! I can't help but give you a hug..."

Norman trailed off for a brief moment before his eyes lit up.

"Oh where are my manners. May, I'd like you to meet Wally," Norman looked over toward the green haired and gestured for him to come over "sorry about interrupting our conversation sport, I just didn't expect my girl here to visit. Anyway Wally, this is May. May, Wally."

"Nice to meet you...Wally is it?" May said as she held out her hand.

The boy nodded his head weakly before slowly lifting up his hand, hesitating for a second before joining it with May's. As they shook hands May studied the boy. He was meek, no meek was an understatement. This weird, green haired boy was almost pathetic in presence. Hunched shoulders, lowered heard, zero eye contact, and a sickly, pale complexion. On top of it all was his green hair. What was up with it? May had never seen that colored hair before. Did he dye it, was it natural? It seemed faded and withered just like the rest of the boy, so maybe it was natural. May wanted to investigate further, but she was cut off by a low, squeak of a voice.

"I-It's nice to meet you."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"Uh, i-it's nice-"

"Wally here is the son of the man who started the petition for me to become the gym leader for Petalburg when I got my license," Norman interrupted. "Great man, even helped design the gym. Unfortunately Wally here is a sick. What do you have again? Vitiligo or something?"

"No, I have-"

"Yeah, vitiligo is what it was if I remember correctly. It's a very debilitating disease, and as much as it is great here in Petalburg the air isn't the cleanest, and it probably won't get better with all the regulation and funding cuts Shackles is giving to the ECA. No, that's why he's gotta go move to his aunt and uncles' place in a town called Verdanturf. It's a beautiful place from what Wally's dad told me, with air that's the purest it can get in Hoenn" Norman looked down at Wally "yeah, living there will certainly help with your disease and get you nice and healthy again, huh sport!"

Norman chuckled and patted Wally's back playfully, albeit a bit too hard because it caused the small boy to move forward a few steps.

"But before he goes his dad has informed me that he hasn't got a pokemon to call his friend, and I certainly can't have that, not for a friend's pride and joy. So I was going to help Wally here catch his own pokemon to take with him."

"Well that's certainly...Hospitable of you," May muttered, feeling a pang of jealousy that Norman was actually going out of his way to help someone, and a stranger's kid of all people! She was supposed to be his daughter,and all he ever given her was contempt and derision. It certainly made her think about all the times he had called her worthless or trash, I mean maybe there was something to it if this boy was worthy of his kindness and she wasn't.

"Oh don't be silly May. I'm always ready to give a lending hand," Norman chuckled. "Although...You know I am very busy around here. Why don't YOU go and help Wally catch his own pokemon. You've got your own pokemon, right? You know how to catch, don't you."

"Well actually-"

"Of course you do. It'll be fine, just go with Wally and make sure he catches a pokemon safely, easy right?" Norman continued. "Now go, go! Wally's leaving soon I believe. Get outta of this gym _QUICKLY_ and you two find yourself a great pokemon. _NOW_ please."

It was clear to May that Norman wanted to get her out as quickly as possible. He couldn't stand her presence, and neither could she. However, she did recognize the situation as one she could capitalize on.

"You know I think I might be able to help, but..." as May said this she subtly rubbed her index and thumb together "I'm a little nervous."

Norman narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh I see...Well don't you worry about...That...I'll get you something for that when you come back," Norman sighed before turning his attention to Wally.

"Now before you two go, I've got something for you..." Norman reached for his belt and unclipped a pokeball.

"Here, a zigzagoon I caught a few days ago. I want you to borrow it so you can catch your new pokemon."

Wally's face immediately lit up as he took the pokeball from his hands.

"Gee, thanks Mr. Maple!"

Norman chuckled once again before ruffling the boys hair in a fatherly manner.

"No problem sport, now get on outta here and catch yourself a pokemon!"

Wally nodded with a slight smile before turning toward May.

"Would you really come help me catch my own pokemon?"

"You already heard me say I would, didn't you?" May said a bit impatiently. "Now come on, let's get this over with."

Wally was slightly taken aback by May's response but otherwise did as he was told and followed her out of the gym.

* * *

Walking through the city streets with Wally was a relatively quiet experience. He didn't talk much, in fact he didn't talk at all. and if he did he was drowned out by the various noises of busy Petalburg City. May didn't mind much, as long as she got through with this task as quick as possible. It wasn't until they began approaching the end of Petalburg and the start of Route 102 is when Wally started talking. Perhaps the quiet nature of the wild stretch eased his tension enough to speak, or perhaps now that they had reached their destination there was simply more to discuss.

"So May, w-when you uh, try to catch a pokemon do you, uh..."

"Jeez can't you finish a sentence without going uh, uhhhh," May said sharply before holding back her tongue and reeling in her harshness. The boy was sick and he hadn't done anything to her. It wasn't right for her to act that way with him, that was a Norman way of acting.

"Look I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to, you know...If what you got really is messing with your speech..."

"No, no it's not," Wally replied softly. "I have something that affects my lungs. It uh, makes it hard for me to breathe."

"Is that so Wall," May replied with a smile as she stroked her chin. "So that's what vitiligo does eh."

"No I don't have viti-whatever Norman said. That's a skin disease," Wally said twiddling his fingers nervously. "W-What I have is-"

"How does a skin disease affect your breathing Wall?"

"No, you see I don't have-Wait, why are you calling me Wall?" Wally asked.

"Well because you're sick man! We don't have time to say your full name and waste those valuable seconds," May said jokingly, trying to be a bit more lighthearted after realizing she had been acting like a dick with him for no apparent reason. "C'mon, let's get in that tall grass over there. I bet we'll find a really neat pokemon for you."

"Y-You sure?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, you just gotta have confidence in yourself. Believe me, I learned that the hard way..." May replied, recalling her experience with the lotads the day before. "Definitely don't go in that grass with any anger or fear, they'll eat you up."

"REALLY?!" Wally gasped, hoping a few feet away from the tall grass swaying menacingly side to side with the cool breeze.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, they're not really gonna eat you up," May reassured the boy. "It's just a figure of speech ya know. Look you'll be fine, just have confidence in yourself and don't have any fear in your heart...Or anger...Uh look just listen to the first thing I said and you'll be alright."

"The eating up thing?"

"No no, the confidence thing," May replied as she led him back into the tall grass. "Forget everything else and I said and remember you got Norman's pokemon with you, and I'm here too right behind you, ya dig?"

"Yeah I uh, dig," Wally replied, taking a deep breath and taking his first steps into the tall grass. Another breeze blew by sending Wally's loose, green hair into a wild dance. He gripped Norman's pokeball tightly, peering across the swaying green sea of waist high grass. It was a bit intimidating to him, despite the patch being reasonably small in size. It was what was unknown, the hidden inhabitants hiding just underneath that brought an increasing heart rate into the young boy's chest.

"Remember, confidence Wall!" May called out. "You can do it, I believe in you!"

Wally nodded and took another deep breath.

 _"Confidence Wally, you can do this."_

Wally took a few more steps into the grass. His legs were shaking for the first few seconds out of nervousness, but then he could feel another emotion course through him: It was sheer excitement.

 _"Oh man, I'm doing it!"_

Wally took some more steps into the grass, his eyes darting around more frequently as he searched for a pokemon.

"How do I know when a pokemon'll show up?" Wally asked as he continued to peer across the grass.

"Don't worry about that, they'll come to you," May replied. "They have a tendency to do that."

 _'Rustle Rustle'_

Almost on cue a patch of grass next to Wally began to rustle.

Wally jumped slightly but quickly regained his composure and slowly approached the rustling grass.

"Looks like you got some movement," May said a bit excited herself. "Go and see who's hiding there! Just don't be too hasty...Or be hasty? No, just do what comes naturally to you Wall!"

Wally continued his slow march toward the rustling grass.

 _"This is it! Here goes-"_

"Lts!"

Before Wally could get any closer, a small white face popped out through the grass causing Wally to gasp and fall over onto his ass.

"Wall you okay?!" May said with concern in her voice as she began to wade into the grass after him. Wally did not respond at first, the initial shock still paralyzing his body. However it was when the pokemon that had startled him came into full view that he felt his fear go away and a sense of excitement and curiosity fill his entire being.

"I'm fine May! I, uh, this pokemon found me!" Wally said as he sat up to study the pokemon closer. It was a tiny thing, not even as tall as his entire leg. It was mostly white in color with a gown like growth covering its legs. On his head seemed to rest a green, helmet like extrusion that partially covered its eyes, complete with a sort of red horn right in the center of the forehead.

"Ralts!" it greeted him with a grin on its face. As it did so, the horn-like extension vibrated softly.

"H-Hey there," Wally said softly as he waved his hand at the pokemon. "You caught me off guard, hehe. It's nice to meet you."

"Lts, Ralts," the pokemon replied with a cheerful demeanor.

"You're a friendly one aren't you," Wally chuckled just as May approached the two.

"You oka Wal-Ah, just look at you!" May said as she looked and gawked upon the small pokemon. "Aren't you just the cutest thing!"

"Ralts!" the pokemon said before once again turning back towards Wally with its red horn twitching.

"You know Wall, I don't think you'll need to battle this one or anything," May said as she continued to admire this new pokemon. "It likes you a lot."

"Yeah it sure does!" Wally said cheerfully as he patted the pokemon on its head, eliciting a happy response from the creature. "What is it by the way?"

"I don't know," May replied as she reached into her fanny pack to pull out her pokedex. "Let's see."

 _"Ralts the feeling pokemon. Subject is one foot four inches and fourteen point six pounds. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility."_

"A Ralts huh," May muttered as she looked at the screen of the pokedex and then back at the Ralts standing before her. "Is this one male or female?"

 _"Subject is a female,"_ the pokedex replied in its monotone, electric voice.

"She's a girl eh," Wally said as he played with his new friend. "Well it's nice to meet you Ralts. Would you like to come with me to my new home?"

"Ralts, Ralts!" the small pokemon replied before jumping into his arms affectionately and causing the sick boy to laugh with joy. May smiled at the sight as she put her pokedex away.

"I guess that's a yes huh."

"Sure is!" Wally responded before shifting his attention back to Ralts. "Oh man, we're going to have so much fun in Verdanturf! I bet we'll have all sorts of adventures!"

"Ralts!" the feelings pokemon agreed as May tossed Wally an empty pokeball.

"What's this?"

"A pokeball dummy," May replied. "It'll make Ralts officially your pokemon, assuming she wants to go with you, which she does. She doesn't have to stay in the pokeball, but if you don't have her registered in there people will still be able to catch her...At least that's what I read in a book not too long ago."

"I see," Wally nodded as he turned back towards Ralts. "You don't mind going in the pokeball do you?"

The small psychic type shook her head.

"That's great! Now let's see, how do I work this thing..."

Wally's finger accidentally pressed the center button of the pokeball, opening it up and converting Ralts into a swirl of red energy. Once inside the pokeball shook three times before _pinging_ to let Wally know Ralts was now his pokemon.

"I-I did it!" Wally said with his new pokemon in hand. "I, we, we did it! My very own pokemon!"

"Live it up buddy. This is a once in a lifetime moment, so savor it," May smiled as Wally turned towards her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you May, I couldn't have done it with out you!"

"Hey it's no problem," May replied as Wally let her go. "It was a pleasure."

"Still, I'm really grateful that you came all the way out here to help me. You and Norman, you two really are swell!"

May frowned at Norman's name, but her expression quickly changed.

"Yeah yeah, don't sweat it. Now come on, we need to get back because you're leaving soon, right?"

"Oh yeah, I am!" Wally said with a slight sense of urgency in his voice. "We should be heading back."

May nodded. "Alright then, let's hustle."

Wally nodded and soon the two were heading back down the trail leading to Petalburg. It wasn't a long walk, but a walk Wally would be sure to remember as he clutched his new friend closely to his chest. It was a wonderful feeling to befriend his very first pokemon, a sort of liberating feeling knowing that despite his illness his pokemon would have his back. However, it wasn't just one friend he made today. He glanced over at May and smiled, a gesture that caught her eye.

"Thanks again May."

May did not respond. Her answer was a genuine smile of friendship. The kid wasn't too bad after all. Besides, he had vitiligo. He needed all the friendship he could get.

* * *

 **And scene**

 **Hello everyone, and thanks for reading! I know it's been a while since I've updated. My sarcoidosis flared up and really did kick my ass these past months. It left me with no energy to do anything, but it feels like it's starting to subside now and I think I can get back into writing regularly again. I know this chapter may be shorter than most, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. A Salty Interlude

**_A Salty Interlude_**

"So this is a Kalos galette eh," Brendan said as he hesitantly looked upon the round, freshly baked pastry in his hand. Flakes fell off with the slightest of touch and it emitted an aroma that Brendan could only describe as unique; A combination of freshly baked dough and a faint smell musk. It was a smell that triggered his nose that something unpleasant was near, or perhaps it was the Gogoat cheese that the baker behind the counter had insisted was the perfect compliment to the kalosian cookie. It had an earthy, yeast-like scent to it.

Brendan continued to stare at the two food items, his eyes darting back and forth before looking up to greet the anticipating eyes of the baker. He had a wide smile on his face as he anxiously waited for Brendan to take his first bite.

"...Uhh, ummm...So uh, is this like uh, a real, authentic galette? You know, original Kalos recipe and everything?"

"Yes monsieur, baked accordingly to my family's own recipe. It has been passed down from generation to generation."

"I see..." Brendan replied as he looked down at the cheese. "How about this?"

"Oh no monsieur, I'm afraid that I did not make that by hand. However it was imported from la région mère, Rest assured monsieur, it is authentic."

Brendan nodded his head slowly before bringing the galette just inches to his lips. His mouth opened, prepared to bite, but once again he hesitated. Lowering it back down, much to the baker's confusion and dismay, he decided to prod the baker with more questions before trying the galette.

"How do you prepare it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Prepare it monsieur?"

"You know, the process and everything. How do you make it?" Brendan replied.

"Oh no monsieur, I cannot reveal that information to you. It would compromise a secret passed down from generation after generation of my family." the baker said apologetically. "I'm very sorry monsieur, but please try it! Yes, you'll like it very much monsieur!"

"Ummm, alright," Brendan replied as he took a deep breath and took one last look at the galette. What was the worst that could happen? I mean this was a pretty well received bakery according to the locals, and in a place like Little Kalos that was saying something.

"Go on monsieur, please try it."

Brendan sighed and in one quick motion scooped up a glob of gogoat cheese and took a bite from the galette. He chewed it only a few times before swallowing and forcing it down his throat.

"Well monsieur, how was it?"

* * *

 _Downtown Petalburg, Petalburg Gym..._

It hadn't taken long for May and Wally to make it back to the Petalburg Gym. The line out front seemed to had grown since they had left. The two walked past the trainers in the line and up to the entrance, an action that earned them many disapproving and angry glances.

"Don't worry we're not cutting. Just dropping something off," May said dismissively before opening the doors to allow Wally to enter before following him inside herself. Once inside they made their way over to Norman who was busy filing his nails while he waited for them.

"Oh you're _both_ back..." Norman said with a hint of disappointment in his voice before focusing on Wally. "You got back quick didn't ya, Wally must be hell of a trainer eh! Beat and caught 'em like nothing didn't you."

Wally opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted as May snatched Norman's pokeball from his belt and tossed it over to the gym leader.

"Nope, didn't even have to use your pokemon. The darn thing actually went up to him. It wanted to join him," May replied as Norman only barely caught his pokeball.

"Uh huh, I see. Well that's great!" Norman said as he focused back on Wally. "I guess you didn't even need May's help."

"Oh no she helped a lot actually," Wally started. "In fact-"

"Oh now don't be modest Wally. You don't need to lie," Norman said dismissively. "May knows you didn't need her. No, guy like you having his very own pokemon walk up to him just to join him. You'll be one of the best, I tell ya...In fact, if you put some training into it and just a dash of courage you'd make it far in the league challenge."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Norman chuckled, putting his arm around the boy's neck playfully. "Of course if you do that we'd have to battle someday. That's something I'll definitely look forward to."

"Gee Mr. Maple-"

"Call me Norman, Wally."

"Oh, uh, Norman. Gee Norman that all sounds great! I'll do it, me and my ralts here will get stronger, just you see!" Wally then turned toward May. "We're gonna get strong together and we'll do amazing things...Again May, I gotta say thank you. I really hope we get to meet again..."

May smiled warmly at him before Wally turned back around to face Norman. "And thank you too Mr-I mean Norman. Anyway my dad's probably waiting for me I have to go."

"We understand Wally, now go on," Norman smiled. "Take good care of ralts."

"I sure will!" Wally said beaming. He then darted out of the gym full of energy and enthusiasm for the future. Now the gym only had two occupants, two individuals that despised each other more than life itself. Once the double doors had closed behind Wally, the twos' false masks they had put on as a front were removed almost instantaneously. May glared at Norman as he did the same to her. He grew a venomous smirk before crossing his arms and speaking up.

"Now that Wally's gone, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be...Well I don't really care. Look I don't want you around the gym. You disgust me, and knowing that people know you're somehow related to me-"

"Oh fuck off Norman. It's not like you'd be able to hide that you have a step daughter forever," May interrupted. "Even you can't that be naive."

"Yeah I know that they'd know I have my wife's little shit from a previous marriage," Norman replied with a sneer. "I just hoped they didn't have to, you know...see you."

"Hehe, yeah but what're you gonna do about that now," May chuckled. "I've gotten lots of free stuff spreading that little fact. Even got to sleep at Five Flowers, can you believe that? I still can't believe how much of a hard on this city gets over you, YOU of all people!"

"This city is quite liberal, too a fault maybe," Norman said stroking his chin. "It does bother me a bit the way they fetishize the relationship your mother and I have just because she's tribal. But hey, at least it's good attention."

"What about me, I'm a damn tribal," May said. "Wouldn't you want the city to know about me because of that?"

"No, because tribal shit is still shit." Norman replied. "Tribal, light, whatever, you're still a piece of shit just like your real father."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well uh...Man screw you Norman," May said as her cheeks grew hot. "You're such an-Oh whatever, look will you just pay me already. I helped that twig boy out for you like ya asked."

"Really, from what I heard Wally did most of the work," Norman replied. "Why should I pay you?"

"First off, Wally didn't do shit. None of us did, that damn pokemon walked up to him. But I did go like you asked, so cough up the dough you prick," May said as a devious smirk spread across her face. "Or I could also go around spreading the word that you're my dad."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Norman grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "I'll give you fifty."

"Seventy," May said holding out her hand.

"Sixty."

"Fine, sixty," May conceded. Norman handed her the money begrudgingly. She quickly counted the money and smiled with content when she found it to be the right amount.

"Nice, could be lots of supplies for the road ahead," May muttered to herself before looking at Norman. "You know I may even try the league challenge."

Hearing this, Norman burst out into laughter. "Y-You, try the league challenge?! Oh lord don't, my sides!"

Norman continued to laugh before finally grabbing a hold of his sides and composing himself. "You shouldn't even try. You're pathetic, you can't do anything right. Even a good whooping couldn't get you to paint correctly."

"Fuck you Norman, I paint well," May replied.

Norman scoffed. "Can't paint, can't primer, what are you good at? Nothing, absolutely nothing. Face it, you're a loser. A sad excuse of an existence. How could you even possibly think you could-Wait what the hell are you doing!?"

"What do you mean?" May asked innocently.

"My money!" Norman cried. "Y-You just, you just ripped it up! What the hell?"

"Oh that," May chuckled as she looked down at the shredded currency peppered around her feet. "You know I never said I was going to use it."

"You said you were going to use it to buy supplies!"

"No, I said I COULD use it to buy supplies," May corrected. "I could, but I don't need your money. Nasty shit has your greasy germs all over it. No, I never intended on using it. What I gained from ripping it up is knowing YOU can't use it, that YOU'RE sixty dollars short. I know it's not much, but god damn anything to fuck with you or piss you off is extremely satisfying."

"Fuck you little girl!" Norman fumed as he pointed at the door. "Get the hell out of my gym!"

"Gladly," May replied before quickly scooping up a handful of the shredded dollars. Then, with a fit of laughter, threw the shredded paper at a fuming Norman before turning around and heading towards the exit. As soon as she reached the door, she turned around once more with a raised middle finger to bid Norman farewell.

"Adios asshole."

"Got one for you too, puta," Norman replied with his own offensive gesture. With that, a content May exited the gym and left her Norman behind for the time being

* * *

 _Not Long After..._

May once again found herself walking the streets of Petalburg. Aimless in direction, her mind reflected on her earlier encounter with Norman. She didn't even notice the zigzagoon and skitty scurry past her until she almost stepped on the latter's tail, earning a hiss from the small, pink, cat-like pokemon. May scowled at it before it bounded off with the zigzagoon into a nearby alley.

 _"God I loved the look on that prick's face when I ripped up his money,"_ May thought to herself as she continued her walk. _"I wish I could see that expression everyday. It's gotta do wonders for the heart, no doubt about that. No doubt about that at all, hehe...Ah but enough on that. What was I supposed to do after all this? Oh yeah, Brendan. Gotta meet up with him, but...Ah jeez, we didn't set a meet up area or nothing, shit...Damnit, where did he say he was gonna go? Oh yeah, Little Kalos. Wonder how big that place is, jeez it's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack...Then again, than stupid fucking hat he wears is pretty unique. I have no doubt someone would remember seeing that stupid thing."_

May then began her search for a map that would show her the way to Little Kalos. It wasn't a hard task, and she found one quite easily. It was situated at the corner of the street she was on. She gave it a quick once over and found that Little Kalos was southeast of downtown Petalburg. May then began her trek to the small, Petalburg district. Minutes passed by as street by street she got closer to her destination.

Soon she found herself in Little Kalos. She knew this when she noticed that the large, modern, art deco buildings and shops were replaced by baroque-style structures and narrow, cobblestone streets. Few cars could be seen, but bicycles, it seemed, were in surplus here. Almost everyone who wasn't walking seemed to be riding one. Oddly they all seemed to be riding at the same slow pace. They even had the same style bike helmets. Perhaps it was some Kalos brand helmet, the only one imported from the region apparently. Another thing May noticed was the many restaurants and eateries that made their home in this district. One after another, Jean-Paul's Crepes, The Lumiose Experience, and of course, Euphorie.

 _"Jeez there's so many. Brendan could've gone to any of these for a bite to eat."_

May sighed and looked around.

"Hey, anybody seen a kid with a weird hat?" May called out, earning her bewildered glances and stares. "It's got like a white fluff on top and it looks like it's held together by a headband, but it's not, it's all one thing. Anybody seen him?...Don't look at me like that, I'm just asking if you've seen him is all."

Nobody answered May. They continued walking past or riding past her, completely ignoring her. Or maybe they simply had not seen Brendan, but the apparent indifference to her angered May. She put her hand on her hips and frowned.

"You know, I'm not some nut preachin' it's the end of the world or something stupid like that. I'm just asking if anybody's seen a god damn boy with a god damn stupid hat, fuck!"

"No one has seen this mystery boy, so stop yelling!" a man yelled out from one of the many restaurants on that street.

"You aren't everyone so shut your face Pierre!" May shot back. However as she did so a familiar figure stumbled into view just down the street. He was bent over clutching his stomach, and if May's eyes were as good as she thought, a pained expression on his face.

"Brendan!" May gasped with worry in her voice as she ran over to the boy. Once she reached him, she helped him straighten out, and when she did so she could see that his skin had become a sickly pale with beads of sweet glistening on his pores like Christmas tree lights.

"Jeez what the hell happened to you?" May asked as she wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"Bad-Oh god...B-Bad cheese..." Brendan replied as his body convulsed upwards. He quickly put his hand over his mouth, holding back something unpleasant from escaping his lips.

"Aw, poor sweetie," May said as she looked upon Brendan's sad expression as he held back his puke. "You know if it has to come out, it has to come out."

Brendan shook his head furiously, nodding his head at the surrounding pedestrians.

"Don't want people to see eh," May replied. Brendan nodded as if to answer yes.

"Alright, well lets go somewhere private..." May said as she looked around for a nearby alley or anywhere Brendan could do what he had to do without dozens of eyes staring at him.

"There, it's an alley," May said, pointing at a nearby alley on the other side of the street.

"Come on, let's go," she said as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders to help him cross the street and led him into the alley. Brendan then wasted no time on taking position behind a nearby dumpster and ejecting the vile kalosian food from his mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight, and it certainly wasn't pleasant to the ears...And you know it smelled pretty bad too, but May stood right behind him, patting his back as another wave escaped his mouth and splattered all over the floor and side of the dumpster.

"Oh god..."

A third wave.

By now Brendan was trembling and sweating through his clothes.

"There, there, déjalo salir," May said softly to comfort Brendan. "You'll feel better once you get it out of your system."

"Fucking Kalosian bastards. Their food is fucking poison," Brendan stammered. "I shouldn't have eaten it, I should've gone with my gut and thrown that food at that frog's stupid face, but I, I-Oh no not again!"

Fourth time.

May cringed at the smell. It made her want to puke herself, but she held back and continued to stand by Brendan. Luckily in this case fourth time was the charm and Brendan stopped...for now. His skin was still pale and sweaty. His pained expression did not leave his face.

"Feeling better?" May asked hopefully.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders weakly.

"A little I guess...Not too much."

"That's something I did't want to hear, shit," May said. She really did feel bad for Brendan. "We need to get you somewhere where you could rest this off."

Brendan nodded. "Yeah, but where?"

May scratched her head. "Hmmm...How 'bout the pokemon center? I know it's for pokemon, but they got places for the trainers to stay, right? They ought to let you rest for a bit, especially since you're feeling so sick."

"Good idea," Brendan replied as he clutched his stomach again. "Ooooo, and let's get there quick!"

May nodded. "Right...Follow me."

May placed her arm around Brendan again and led him out of the alley and back onto the streets. They then walked into the nearest establishment they could find (not a hard task).

"Hey, you got a phone," May asked as soon as she entered the structure; a homely little place called Café Ecrasé. The man behind the counter nodded and pointed towards the corner of the cafe. Sure enough there was a pay phone resting on the wall.

"Thanks," May replied before helping Brendan onto a stool and walking over towards the pay phone. She then flipped through the phone book attached to the phone booth, looking for a cab service she could call to take her and Brendan straight to Little Kalos' pokemon center (wherever that may be). Once she found one, she reached into her fanny pack and pulled out a few coins to feed to the pay phone. Then she dialed the number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hey miss," the man behind the counter called out as May waited for the cab service to pick up. "You know your boyfriend here looks kind of on the sick side."

May shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, so?"

"Well I can't have no sick kid in here. It's bad for business."

"Chill out man, we'll be outta your hair soon," May replied. "I'm just waiting for the cab guys to pick up so we can get a ride to the pokemon center."

"Yeah I get that, but the fact remains that your boyfriend can't stay here," the man said. "He's creepin' the customers out."

May put her hand over the phone and turned around to face the cafe server. "Dude, seriously...He's just eaten something that didn't agree with him is all. He doesn't got a pathogen or some crap like that."

"Still-"

"He's fucking away from all your candy ass customers!" May snapped, pointing at where Brendan was seated. "Look man, on the other side of the damn room! He's nowhere near anybody."

"It's alright May, I'll go," Brendan said weakly as he struggled to stand up from the stool. "Rules are rules. I'll wait for you outside."

"Wait, but Brendan-"

"Don't worry about it May," Brendan interrupted. "It's fine. I'll be just outside. Let's not cause a scene."

May, fuming by now, did nothing. She respected Brendan's wishes and nodded, her lips sealed shut to hide her grinding teeth.

"Okay, see you outside."

Brendan smiled weakly before heading out of the cafe, and as soon as she did May turned her glare over towards the cafe server behind the counter.

"You're an asshole."

"I'm just doing my-"

"A BIG, GAPING ASS-Uh, oh yes I'd like to get a cab," May said, stopping herself mid sentence as the cab service finally picked up. "The address? Uh, I don't know the address, but uh...You know the Café Ecrasé, right? Small cafe on Bastille street, shitty service, you know what I'm talking about. Yeah, that's the one...You'll get a cab over as quickly as possible? Great, thanks a bunch!"

With that, May hung up and placed the pay phone back. She turned around to finish the sentence she had started before the cab service picked up.

"ASSHOLE!"

May then walked out of the cafe and back onto the streets of Little Kalos. Brendan was of course waiting for her. He had propped himself up against the wall, pulling his shirt away from his sticky, sweaty skin.

"God I feel like crap," Brendan stammered as May took a place at his side. "Oh man, I guess I really screwed up our day, huh."

"Nah, don't say that," May comforted. "I mean, you didn't know that food would make you sick like this."

"Well I kinda did, I mean my instincts did," Brendan replied. "Something told me not to eat that shit, but I did anyway. Smart huh."

"Don't beat yourself up man, shit happens," May said matter of factly. "And what's the worst that comes out of this? We gotta wait a bit for you to get better before we resume this little journey we're taking? It's not a big deal."

"No it's not, because you can still go," Brendan replied. "Just help me get to the pokemon center and then continue on without me."

"I'm not doing that! You're my friend, I'm not abandoning you when you're in this kind of shape."

Brendan chuckled. "You make it seem like I'm dying. It's just an upset stomach or stomach flu at worst. I'll be fine. Look, you get a head start and we'll meet up at Rustboro. That's the next, nearest city from here. It's just past Route 104 and the Petalburg Woods...Hell it's a pretty long trip, we might meet up even before you reach Rustboro."

"You sure Brendan?"

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, I don't need no babysitter," Brendan replied. May smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Well if you say so...But if you get worse, I'm kicking your ass for sending me off so I can't help you."

"Fine with me. Maybe after you're done you can kiss my wounds better," Brendan chuckled. It was then that the cab finally showed up.

"There's our ride," May said as she helped Brendan off of the wall and into the cab.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked May as she took a seat inside next to Brendan.

"The nearest pokemon center from here," May replied. The cabbie nodded and began to drive the two to their destination.

* * *

 _A While Later at the Little Kalos Pokemon Center..._

"And here we are," the cabbie said as they reached their destination. "The damage'll be nine fifty."

"Nine fifty eh," May muttered as she reached for her fanny pack to search for the money, but Brendan grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"I got it May," He said as he reached into his pocket to pay the cabbie. "Here you go my good man."

"Thanks,": the cabbie said as he grabbed the money and quickly counted it. Satisfied, he turned back towards the two and nodded his head. "Gave a good one yous twos."

"Thank's, you too," May said as she exited the cabbie to help Brendan out. Brendan nodded at the man and started to scoot towards the car door with May grasping his underarm to help him out. Once on his feet, he waved once more to thank the cabbie before he left. Once the car was zooming down the road, May and Brendan made their way towards the pokemon center. It looked exactly the same as the one in downtown (and she assumed the rest would look alike as well); Red roof, white, modern look, everything.

As they approached, the door automatically opened for them allowing the two to step was quite a few people inside, mainly at the lounge waiting for their pokemon to heal. Two, however, were in line at the counter to heal their pokemon. May and Brendan took position behind the girl in line and waited. It didn't take long for the line to move (there were only two people in front after all), and soon they were chatting with the nurse behind the counter.

"So you need a room to rest this off huh," the nurse said with a worried voice. "Yes, you certainly don't look your best. It's great that you have a friend that would help you out like a time like this" she gave May a quick smile before looking back at Brendan "fortunately you're in luck. We have some rooms available. I'll give you one free of charge considering the state you're in, and of course as a gesture towards or tribal community" once again the nurse looked over at May "We're happy to lend a helping hand for your kind, anytime."

"Thanks," May replied as the nurse handed her a key.

"No problem," the nurse replied with a smile. "Now go get some rest. I don't hope to see you again, not in this state."

The two nodded and made their way to a door on the left side of the center, a few feet away from the counter. Inside was a hallway with four rooms on either side. May looked down at the key and saw that it read "4."

"It's over here," she told her sick companion as she helped him over to the door marked 4. Inserting the key into the keyhole, she turned it and flung the door open. Inside was a small, tan room with a bed, two cabinets on either side of said bed, and a desk. It held no candle to Five Flowers, but come on that was a five star hotel. This room was alright, not bad in any sense of the word.

May helped Brendan get into bed carefully, then taking his shoes off and placing them on the floor near the bed once he got comfortable.

"Thanks May," Brendan sighed as he placed his hand over his belly. "You've been quite a doll...Hey, I never got to ask you; How'd that match with your father go?"

May flustered upon hearing this.

"It was eh-He...He wasn't there. Guess he was on break or something," she replied coldly.

"Gee, that sucks," Brendan said with disappointment. "Gosh it sure has been one unlucky day eh."

"Yeah, sure has," May replied with the same level of coldness as before, but soon became warmer as she changed the subject.

"Enough about that. You get some rest, yeah? I don't want you getting any worse."

"I'll be fine," Brendan said with a reassuring smile before placing his hands behind his head. "Especially when you're gone. I don't need you breathing down my neck the whole time I'm here. Now go on, get on with your journey. I'll most definitely catch up to your slow ass anyway."

May smirked. "Yeah right, shorty. Look at those little legs, like they can keep up with these long, fine legs. Come on Brendan, I know you've been checking them out. Just how do you think you can keep up?"

"I'll find a way," Brendan chuckled before making a shooing motion with his hand. "Now go on, git! I need some rest, remember?"

"Yeah yeah, I get the message. I'll get outta your hair," May replied as she got up from the bed and headed towards the door. Before she left, she turned around one more time.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure May," Brendan replied with a warm smile. "Good luck."

May smiled back before closing the door and leaving Brendan to recover.

* * *

 _An Hour Later, Route 104..._

After leaving the Little Kalos pokemon center, May took a quick trip to a nearby pokemart to purchase supplies for the road ahead. Luckily for her the supplies were given to her for free on account of her being the gym leader's daughter (apparently word traveled fast in Petalburg). He even gave her something called a premier ball for free!

Now after clearing the urban maze that was Petalburg, May had found herself crunching gravel under her feet. Towering evergreens loomed over her from either side, seemingly closing in on her despite the wide road she was on. They shook with life; Tailow flew back and forth between trees, perching on branches and creating a wondrous chorus from their combined high pitched chirps. However, that wouldn't last as the forest quickly gave way to small shrubbery as May neared the coastline that Route 104 ran along. It was here that the deciduous nature of southwest Hoenn surrendered to a coastal chaparral that covered the low cliffs outlining the coast that split the beach from the forestry.

May's eyes widened to capture the beautiful landscape before her. She hadn't sen anything like it before. She looked up to see wingull and pelipper flying overhead in the bright blue sky; endless and wide like the ocean, shimmering like thousands of brilliant jewels, beneath it. They gave May a warm feeling in her stomach, a sense of wonder and awe for the natural world. Would sights like these greet her throughout her journey? She knew the answer and it put a smile on her face. These sights and experiences, like the vast ocean before her, were endless on that blue sphere she and the rest of the world called home.

"It's so beautiful...Gosh, I can't pass a place like this up," May said to herself as she continued to look on in awe, wiping the sweat from her brow. It certainly was a hot day, and the road ahead was long...

"Yes, I'm definitely taking a break here."

There was a worn, narrow dirt path that broke off from the main path and straight through the shrubbery that blanketed the cliffs. The path ran parallel to the edge before twisting in a zigzag down the cliff until reaching the sandy beach below. May took that path, lifting her head up to allow the cool sea breeze to blow onto her exposed neck. It felt absolutely exquisite in contrast to the hot sun rays beating down on her.

As she walked down, various pokemon scampered through the scrubland. She caught sight of a few zigzagoons that playfully zizagged back and forth in the shrubs in what May assumed was a game similar to tag. A little bit further into the shrubbery May could see the round, black and blue tail of what she assumed was a marill, a pokemon native to the Johto region. It seemed that Hoenn's ecosystem was so diverse and abundant that it be a home to pokemon from regions all over the world.

Soon May reached the bottom of the narrow path and found herself trudging through the softest sand she had ever encountered. It felt so fine underfoot, almost like silk. As she walked further into the beach, she could see that she was not alone. Off about twenty meters or so near the shoreline was a well dressed young man, maybe a few years younger than her, plopped down on the sand letting the waves splash his bare feet. To his side was a long, slender pokemon covered in white fur with brown streaks running vertically down the back.

"Guess this is a somewhat popular place," May muttered to herself as she too eased herself onto the sand, removing her gloves, shoes, and socks, and letting her hair free from the confines of her bandana. She then reached for treecko's pokeball and let the wood gecko pokemon out.

"Treeee..." the grass type yawned lazily as stretched his arms and back out. He then looked around at his surroundings, immediately perking up at the serene beach he and May currently found themselves in.

"Like it don't ya," May giggled as treecko nodded happily in agreement. May rubbed his heads gingerly before removing her fanny pack and tossed it aside lazily. She planted her arms into the sand to prop herself up while she watched the clear blue waves gently slosh onto the shore over and over again, leaving streaks of white, salty foam to dissipate into the sand. The sound of the waves hitting the beach surrounded her, encapsulating her in another world. It almost felt as if she wasn't there, becoming one with the natural world around her in some sort of weird, spiritual way.

However, her trance was broken as treecko hoped into view as he leapt over her legs to get to her fanny pack. She watched as he reached inside and searched for a moment before pulling out a jar of chocolate pellets.

"Sniffed them out eh," May smiled as treecko wrestled the lid off the jar and pouring the pellets into his mouth in a rather oafish manner.

"Hey now, don't eat 'em all," May warned as she continued looking on at the waves. "From what I heard, we got a long road ahead. Don't want to run out and have nothing to eat along the way."

Treecko paused for a moment, considering May's advice, before resuming his gluttonous consumption of the pellets. May sighed and shook her head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Soon treecko had downed the last of the pellets. He tossed the jar over his head and sat down, rubbing his full belly in content. He caught sight of May giving him a stern look which he returned with a confused shrug.

"You better pick that jar up," May said matter of factly. "You're not gonna litter on my watch, definitely not in such a beautiful place like this. Now go on, pick it up before I smack you upside the head."

"That's not the way you should treat your pokemon."

May gasped at the new voice that came from behind her, jumping forward instinctively and landing in the sand. She looked back to see a tall, portly man in cargo shorts, a alolan t-shirt, and tinted sunglasses.

"Who the-Where the hell did you come from?" May growled as she sat back up. "And what the hell are you doing comin' up on me like that. You know where I come from, fuckers can get dropped for that kinda crap."

"Very violent I see," the man replied coolly, not fazed by May.

"No, not violent..." May said as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Just warning you is all. Don't come creepin' up on people like that. You don't know how they'll react you know...Especially when you come to criticize the way they treat their pokemon. Where do you come off telling me I'm treating my buddy here badly?"

"Tree," treecko agreed, crossing his arms and glaring at the man. While he didn't like being scolded at May, he was starting to see her more and more as a friend...somewhat. He didn't take kindly to this fatass criticizing her.

"Saying you'd smack him upside the head seems pretty bad to me," the man said. "Kind of abusive, don't you think?"

"I'm not going to smack him in the head. It's a figure of speech," May replied. "You know I don't even know why I'm explaining anything to you. Get outta here, shoo. Go and bother someone else or something ya creep."

"Fine," the man said with a shrug. "I shouldn't waste much time with you anyway, not if I'm to find really talented trainers..."

"Hold on there, fat boy," May said as the man turned to leave. "You calling me untalented?"

The man smirked. "Maybe, what's it to you?"

"I'm many things, but untalented is not one of them, let me tell ya," May replied.

"Really, is that so," the man said with crossed arms, his smug smile never leaving his face. "Why don't you prove it to me."

"Alright fat boy, what do you want me to do?" May asked confidently. "Come on, give me something tough yeah. Pretend I'm your lunch, don't go light on me."

"Hmmmmm..." the man pondered, holding his chin and looking off into the distance.

"...How about this. You see that flock of wingulls over there?"

May looked over to where the man was pointing. It seemed a group of wingulls had just landed onto the beach squawking up a ruckus.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"Let's see if you can capture one...Without battling it," the man said as he placed his hands on his hips, confident May would not be able to perform the task.

May nodded her head before quickly unclipping an empty pokeball from her belt and briskly walking over to the flock. Once she was close enough she threw the pokeball with all her might, hitting a wingull square in the head. Treecko and the man winced, feeling second hand pain from the poor wingull May had chosen to victimize. The cowardly flock flew away in fear as the ball landed, opening up and turning the downed wingull into a red energy that was quickly gathered into the red and white sphere. After shaking three times, it made a small _ping_ to signal that the pokemon had been captured.

"Yes, I caught him!" May cheered. She quickly walked over to the ball, picked it up, and walked back to the man.

"In your face fatty, caught 'em on my first try," May said victoriously as she presented him the pokeball.

"Great, but that's just the first part," the man said with a smirk once more. "Let's see if he accepts you."

"Accepts me, what do you mean?"

"You know, accepts you as his trainer," the man replied. "Let him out. I bet he'll reject you. I put it on my greasy old granny that the bird'll reject you."

" _Fat_ chance," May replied, emphasizing fat. "I'll show you."

May pointed the pokeball at her shoulder and pressed the center button. It opened up and out came a red surge of energy that gathered onto her shoulder. It was a warm tingly feeling at first, but that went away as the energy composed itself into recently captured wingull. He did not look happy.

"Hey there little guy! No hard feelings, r-OW!" May yelped as she received a hard peck on the face. "What the hell?!"

The man chuckled as the wingull gave her another peck on her already bruising cheek.

"Damnit, cut it out!" May winced as she quickly removed the wingull from her shoulder and held it away from her face. "Jeez, sorry about the whole hitting you on the head thing. Now have you got all that anger out of your system?"

The wingull did not answer. It simply glared at her.

"Friends?"

"Why don't you ask it whether it wants to stay with you or go back with its flock," the man chimed.

May nodded and looked back at the clearly agitated seagull pokemon.

"You heard the big, fat oaf. Want to stay or go?"

 _Squirt!_

 ** _SPLASH_**

"Gah, damn it!" May gasped as the wingull shot a weak squirt of water at her face, enough to release himself from her grasp and flap away and fly off towards the sky. May wiped her face and turned her angry glare towards the heavens above.

"Fine, go! I didn't want you anyway!"

As she said this, she heard the man giggling behind her. She quickly spun around and placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell are you laughing at, tubby?!"

"I told you that he'd reject you," the man chuckled.

May shrugged her shoulders to pretend she didn't care much and looked away with indifference.

"Eh, chubby guess-Oops I mean lucky guess! Sorry, freud am I right?"

"It wasn't a lucky guess," the man informed her. "I knew a rookie, untalented trainer like you wouldn't know that capturing a pokemon like that would cause it not to view you as it's true equal since you did not prove yourself to it, thus rejecting you."

May opened her mouth to say something, but she could not thing of anything.

"..."

"Hehe, no smart comments now huh," the man chuckled.

"S-Shut up," May huffed. "Alright so I'm a rookie trainer, so what? Doesn't mean I'm untalented."

"Maybe..." the man replied. "I guess we'll just have to see with time-"

"Excuse me."

Both the man and May turned toward the new voice. It was the well dressed boy May had spotted earlier. He had walked over to them without anyone of them noticing (what was up with all the creeping around in these parts). He was accompanied by his big, ferret like pokemon.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude," the boy said. "I could not help but notice you partaking in activities with your pokemon, and I must say your treecko looks very formidable. I was pondering on the idea of us having a quick pokemon battle-"

"Noone?!" the pokemon gasped, looking at May and then sneering with his head held high in a haughty manner.

May scowled at the pokemon as the boy gasped and frowned at his pokemon.

"Oswald, how rude of you," the boy scolded. "You're being very ungentlemanly, _and not to mention making me look bad in front of strangers!_ "

The pokemon started to protest again, but held his tongue when the boy shot him a look. He sighed and allowed boy to continue his conversation with May.

"I apologize for Oswald. He can be a bit...elitist. It's extremely uncalled for and I condemn his attitude fully," the boy said sincerely. "Now, back to my proposal. I'd like to have a pokemon battle with you. We can even have a little wager on who wins to make it a bit more interesting...Oh and fine I admit, gambling and bets are a vice of mine. What do you say?"

"I don't know," May said reluctantly, scratching the back of her neck. "I don't got much dough."

"Whatever you can spare will be sufficient," the boy replied. "It's not the amount that entices me, it's the idea and and very act of betting that gets my blood pumping."

May stood silent for a moment musing over the idea of betting money on a match, but just one look over to see the smug smirk on the fat man's face and May knew what her answer would be.

"Alright, I'm in. Let's have ourselves a battle!"

"Excellent!" the boy exclaimed with joy. "Now for the wager. I shall bet...two, no three hundred on me winning."

May's eyes went wide when she heard the boy. They went even wider when she saw him pull out a wad of cash like it was nothing.

"T-Three hundred?! Shit man, that's a lotta money there. How the hell can you aff-Oh it doesn't matter. I'll place, lets see..."

May peered into her fanny pack to see how much money she had left, and how much she could spare.

"...I'll put up a forty."

The man raised one eyebrow, shocked at the difference in the size of the bets.

"Don't look at me like that, fat man," May huffed. "You heard the kid, whatever I can spare, and I'm poor as shit."

"I'm not judging," the man replied with his arms crossed.

"...Well maybe a little."

"Well I'm not," the boy chimed in. "I think the amount you've bet is sufficient. Now let us battle."

The boy then nodded for his pokemon to follow him as he took a few paces away from May, treecko, and the man to make space for a battlefield. As he did so, May quickly whipped out her pokedex to document the boy's pokemon.

 _"Linoone the rushing pokemon. Subject is a male. Subject is one foot eight inches and weighs seventy one point six pounds. It is exceedingly fast if it only has to run in a straight line. When it spots pond-dwelling prey underwater, it quickly leaps in and catches it with its sharp claws."_

"Huh, got yourself a pokedex eh," the fat man said, impressed. "I'm guessing the good professor of Littleroot lent you one...Hmmm, I guess there actually might be something to you."

"Shut up, I don't need your admiration," May replied as she put her pokedex away. "You just stand there and try not to have a heart attack, ya hear?"

"What a rude little-"

"Alright this seems large enough," the boy called out to May. "Ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready," May replied as she looked over to treecko and nodded for him to step out onto the field. "Let's show them what we can do, eh."

Treecko nodded confidently and stepped out in front of May, ready to battle.

"Oswald, please step forward," the boy said calmly as his linoone also took his place onto the battlefield, snarling at treecko and May as he did so. The pair met his snarls with fierce glares. They were not going to be intimidated by the normal type.

"Now then, Oswald let us start off with a fury swipes attack!"

The snobby pokemon wasted no time doing what he was asked, and boy was that pokedex correct. The fucker was fast. His disdain for May and treecko may have made his charge faster than usual, but there was no way treecko would be able to dodge the attack even if the linoone didn't have hate for him. Sharp claws tore at the poor grass type, tearing and marking his green skin with long, red gashes.

" _Shit that attack was powerful_ , hang in there T!"

A grimacing treecko quickly glanced at May and nodded his head, turning back just as the rushing pokemon prepared to rake his body again with his powerful claws. Luckily treecko was prepared this time and quickly leapt out of the way, causing Oswald the linoone to crash into the soft sand.

"Now treecko here's our opportunity! Use absorb!" May yelled.

As Oswald lifted his head out of the sand and shook himself to rid his fur of the entrapped grains, treecko closed his eyes and used his mental power to focus on sapping the linoone's energy. It worked, the evidence shown on Oswald's pained face and the gashes on treecko slowly but surely closing up.

"Quick Oswald, sand attack!"

Wasting not time, Oswald used his furry tail like a broom to sweep a wave of sand straight at treecko's eyes.

"Tree!" the grass type yelped as he tried to rub the sand out of his eyes, but his struggle was interrupted as Oswald charged and swept him off his feet before taking position and looming over him.

"Headbutt now!" the boy cried out.

 _ **WHAM**_

Oswald slammed his head right into treecko's face. The impact easily bruised the smaller grass type on his face and nose.

"Again!"

 _ **WHAM**_

Another powerful slam from Oswald's mighty head. The bruise began to grow a deeper shade of blue.

"Get out from under there T!"

 _ **WHAM**_

Just as May yelled out, Oswald struck treecko again. By now a trickle of blood started to leak out from hos nose. God did it sting, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he wasn't going to lose like this. No, not to this snobbish normal type. Grabbing a handful of sand, he thrust it right into Oswald's face as he went in for yet another devastating headbutt.

"Noone!" Oswald cried out as treecko roughly rubbed the grains into his eyes. As he scrambled to get away from treecko, May cried out.

"Use pound!"

 ** _BAM_**

Treecko swung his tail straight across Oswald's face, smacking him right square on the cheek. The force of the attack sent him in a twirl towards the ground. He landed, once again, smack right on his face.

"Good job T, now give 'em another!" May said enthusiastically as treecko did as he was told and swung his tail again. This time the target was Oswald's lower back, and it was a painful, direct hit. The normal type cried out in pain as his claws dug into the sand. Who knew treecko's tail could be so damn heavy.

"Don't quit Oswald, I know you still got fight in you. Try another furry swipes!"

The injured linoone struggled to get up, but his desire to make his friend proud overcame his pain. He got to his feet and gave a mighty leap towards treecko; teeth bared and claws outstretched and ready to destroy.

 _"Wrong move,"_ May thought to herself. "Quick T, get right on top of him!"

Treecko followed instructions and leapt at Oswald as well. The injured state the normal type was in allowed for treecko to match his speed, and fortunately Oswald a much bigger target than he was. He landed right on his head, grabbing a handful of the normal type's back fur to hang on.

"Now T, absorb!"

With a tight grip that wouldn't loosen, treecko closed his eyes and started to sap Oswald's energy. The normal type was frantic, desperately trying to buck the grass type off of his head, but the more effort he put in, the more his actions weakened (not to mention treecko's grip growing ever more powerful as time went on).

"You won't get him off like that, slam right onto him!" the boy instructed Oswald. The panting normal type quickly nodded before using the little strength he had to leap up and land right on his back, slamming treecko right underneath him.

"Tree!" treecko gasped as he squirmed underneath. A smug smirk grew onto Oswald's face when he realized the tables might have turned in his favor. He lifted his paw, prepared to deliver a swipe with his bloodthirsty claw. Unfortunately treecko was able to scramble away before he could. He swept at nothing but air, causing him to grow furious with frustration.

"End this, headbutt now!" the boy yelled out, fists clenched.

"Knock this bastard out T. Pound him good!" May yelled as well.

The tired, battle worn normal type coiled up his body to prepare himself for one last charge against the grass type starter. Treecko readied himself to attack as well, but he would not deliver a pound like May had asked. No, he could feel his legs flowing with adrenaline. He was ready, he could do this.

"Noone!" Oswald roared as he charged at treecko, head lowered.

"Treecko!" treecko yelled as he went off in a blur. May and the boy were stunned at how fast he was, hell Oswald would be as well if his head wasn't lowered. Their eyes couldn't even track his rapid movements, it was like he disappeared from sight and reappeared right in front of Oswald in midair.

 ** _BAM_**

Treecko slammed his tail down right onto Oswald's head, burying his face in the sand and rewarding the formidable normal type with a well earned nap.

"Holy hell, he quick attacked the shit out of him!" the fat man gawked as he looked upon the panting grass type and a knocked out Oswald.

"We did it!" May cheered as she ran onto the battlefield and lifted treecko into her arms. He smiled and reveled in her admiration.

"You did such an amazing job my boy, and gosh you learned a new attack! I'm so proud of you, I really am little guy."

"Tree!" Treccko squealed with delight before gasping and rubbing his injured nose.

"Oh jeez, that looks rough," May commented as she looked over his nose and the rest of his injuries. "Don't worry buddy, we'll get those fixed up right now."

As she said this, a long red streak of energy passed by her and encapsulated the defeated normal type lying next to her. He soon vanished with the energy back into the well dressed boy's pokeball.

"Now that...That was quite an exhilarating battle," the boy said with a smile as he approached May. "I may have lost, but gosh what a great memory this will be...Anyway, you won fair and square my fellow trainer. Here you are," the boy handed May a wad of cash "it's all there, you have my word as a gentleman. "

"Gee, thanks kid," May said warmly as she clutched the cash in her hand. "You're alright."

The boy simply nodded before speaking again.

"I must shuffle off now. I think my friend Oswald here has definitely earned himself a nice, relaxing trip to the pokemon center. It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope we could do this again in the future if our paths cross."

"I'm definitely looking forward to it," May smiled. "Have a safe trip back into the city, ya hear?"

"I will," the boy replied as he walked away, leaving May and treecko behind with the fat man. May stood still for a moment, rubbing treecko's head in a tender, almost motherly manner before turning around to face the man.

"So what did ya think of that eh," she said, still looking at her grass type with proud eyes. "Nasty little slugger, ain't he."

The man nodded. "He sure is...You know, I may have had a bad first impression of you, but...Eh, we'll see."

"We'll see?" May scoffed. "We'll see he says...Whatever, we know what we can do, right T?"

"Tree," treecko happily nodded in agreement.

The fat man couldn't help but smile as he looked upon May and treecko. He was silent for a moment as he studied the two. May noticed this and looked up to face him.

"What's up with you?" May asked. "What are you, a mute now?"

"No, just lost in thought," the man replied. "...Look I still need to go and look for talented trainers, but you...I'll keep an eye out for you. I'll see you around."

May smiled back. "See you around, whoever you are...Never got your name."

"Name's Scott," the man replied as he held out his hand.

"May," May said as she took his hand and shook it. "It was nice meeting you Scott."

"Ditto," Scott replied as he let go of May's hand. "Like I said before, I'll be keeping an eye out for you and T here. I suggest you head over to Rustboro and try challenging the gym there. Who knows, I might even be there to cheer you on...Anyway I'll leave you two to celebrate your victory. Take care now."

"You too Scott, and good luck out there," May replied as Scott turned and left. Now she was alone with treecko. She let him down back onto his feet and went into her fanny pack to procure a potion.

"Here you go, T. This'll make you feel much better."

She sprayed the concoction onto treecko and he immediately felt rejuvenated. Even his gashes disappeared.

"Tree!" he said as he raised his arms gleefully. He was definitely feeling proud of himself, and May was proud of him too. She sat down next to him, smiling at him briefly before looking over at the sparkling ocean. It was clear and bright, just like her future.


	8. The Wild Green Yonder

**_The Wild Green Yonder_**

* * *

"I gotta get a new one of these," May muttered to herself as she looked upon her red bandana. It was caked in dry blood, a consequence of being used to close the large gash above her left eye. It still stung like a motherfucker, but the throbbing from her busted nose and bruised cheek hurt a little more for her to care.

She placed the bloody bandana inside her fanny pack resting right next to her. She sighed, attempting to cup her throbbing cheek with her hand, but winced and immediately removed it from the injured area. Still too tender and sore to touch. Letting her hand fall onto the cool, damp soil underneath her, she turned her head to lay her bruised, purple eye onto treecko. He sat a little further away, wrapped snug inside May's dirty, blood stained shirt. He too was bruised and battered, but the Oran berry tea (an infusion created by heating oran berries in water) cooking in the pot had helped greatly in steadily reinvigorating his damaged body while simultaneously warming his body to combat against the cold, night air. He was silent, looking on at the campfire, the flames dancing in a chaotic fashion.

She smiled at him, her gaze going unnoticed for a few moments. He then caught her eye, smiling weakly back at her.

"You feelin' better buddy?" May asked shivering slightly as a cool wind blew from the depths of the dense forest. It hit her bare back like dozens of tiny little needles. Treecko nodded, retreating further into the shirt as the wind blew. May then went over to her grass type friend and wrapped her arm around him to hug him close.

"Get warm little buddy. It's cold out tonight," May said as she got a scoopful of tea with the wooden spoon and took a sip. She then offered the spoon to treecko who graciously accepted a sip from it.

"It's been when hell of a day, hasn't it T?" May said as she placed the spoon back into the pot. "This forest is so beautiful, even at night. I mean, just look around you..."

May looked on at the endless rows of trees stretching out in all directions. Their leaves shivered in the breeze, the green defined underneath the soft glow of the moon above. It certainly was a beautiful night. A welcome end to one eventful day...

* * *

 ** _Hours Earlier..._**

Petalburg Woods; southwest Hoenn's largest, most well known wild. The evergreen forest stretched from the coast to hundreds of miles inland. In fact most of Hoenn's southwestern area was blanketed by these dense woods, exceptions being the cities, towns, and routes. Yes these woods were as well known in Hoenn as they were infamous. The majority of disappearances in this part of Hoenn occurred here in the deepest parts of the woods. As a result legends of monsters, killers, and vengeful forest spirits sprouted as local explanations for these unfortunate happenings.

However, as May soon learned, local folklore could be very misleading. These woods' reputation as a dark, haunted place one would not like to find themselves in was immediately cast away once you actually step foot inside of it. The massive evergreen trees towered over all that inhabited or visited; wooden guardians that have stood steadfast for hundreds of years.  
It was dark, save for the few blades of sunshine slicing through the dense canopy above. It left the area below damp and fertile allowing for the lush growth of brush and mushrooms. The air itself was cool and fresh; May loved every bit of it. She took deep breaths and held the pure air in her lungs for a few moments before exhaling.

The path she currently walked was narrow and winding, it made seeing what was up ahead impossible. Vegetation flanked her on either side, some bushes so close that they brushed and scarped the sides of her legs. She didn't really notice, or perhaps she didn't really care. She was too busy taking in the beautiful sights to pay much attention.

"Wow this place is gorgeous, ain't it T?" May said, earning an approving nod from the grass type resting on her shoulder. He seemed to be much more lively than she had ever seen him; Crawling over her head and from one shoulder to the next as if he was doing his best to burn off excess energy.

"Jeez, chill ese," May giggled. "What's with you anyway? You've been acting like you're on rare candies ever since we've stepped foot in this place."

"Tree, tree!" treecko replied enthusiastically, his tail twitching as he looked on at the tall trees and lush vegetation.

"Tree!"

"Tree, tree?" May replied confused. She thought for a brief moment before a light bulb went off in her head. "Ah, I see now, tree tree! This place is perfect for a pokemon like you, isn't it? There's plants everywhere, probably feels just like home."

Treecko nodded his head. "Tree."

May smiled. "Well why don't you go off and have a bit of fun. You could burn off all that excess energy among the trees rather than my head."

Treecko wasted no time and quickly leapt off May's head. The agile wood gecko easily scrambled up the trunk of a nearby tree, reaching the top branches in no time. He was so high up the tree that May could barely see him as nothing more than a dot.

"Hey yo,T!" May called out, growing a bit concerned at the height treecko found himself in. "You know that's kinda high up man. Be careful up there!"

"Treecko treecko," treecko called back rather dismissively. He continued to crawl across the branches, looking for a good spot to sunbathe in. It didn't take long for him to find a good spot, a spot that just so happened to harbor a nest filled with two green spotted eggs. He took his place next to the nest, stretching his back out languidly to absorb the sun's life giving rays. They felt absolutely fantastic on his green skin. It made him feel so at ease, so relaxed...He didn't even notice the mother taillow fly down from the heavens above to land on the edge of the nest he was currently resting beside, and boy did she not look happy.

"Hey watch out treecko! That bird looks pissed!"

"Tree?" treecko mumbled before looking up and gasping when he saw the frowning figure looming above him.

 ** _Peck Peck!_**

"Treee!" treecko shrieked as he clutched his head in pain. The mother taillow had given him two swift pecks to his head; weak enough to not hurt him, but enough to let him know it was time to leave (and boy did he get the message). Unfortunately the pecks made him lose his balance on the branch and he came tumbling straight down.

"Treeeeeeee!"

The air slashed across his entire body as he plummeted down the length of the tree, a screaming, green meteorite. The fall seemed like it could go on for ages, eternity even, but in reality it would take only mere seconds for his body to make contact with the earth below and gravely, or potentially fatally injure him. Yes, it wouldn't take long now...Only a matter of time-

 _Pmf_

Treecko's body still trembled at the sudden surge of adrenaline that coursed through his body during the fall. His eyes, figuratively glued shut, only slowly started to flutter open. He saw May looking down upon him, her smirking face contoured by the dim rays of sunshine able to make their way through the canopy.

"Bad trip eh," she giggled. "I told you to look out, and I also told you not to climb up so damn high. Guess you should've listened to me huh."

"Tree..." treecko muttered embarrassed.

"Hehe, you're damn right you should've," May replied as she rubbed the top of his head tenderly. "Jeez that flying cunt sure gave you one hell of a bruise" May looked up and frowned at the angrily chirping taillow up above "he wasn't trying to mess with your eggs ya stupid prick!"

"Tai, taillow Tai!" the tiny swallow pokemon chirped back. The bird was met with an outstretched middle finger by May.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Hope somebody turns those babies of yours into scrambled eggs," May said through gritted teeth as she began to walk away with treecko. She gently rubbed treecko's head as they continued down the dark, winding path through the woods.

"Feel better T?'

Treecko shrugged his shoulder and looked up at her, making a gesture that she interpreted as 'eh'.

"Well it seems like you're okay...Oh and damnit! I forgot to document that stupid bird on the pokedex," May said, mentally face palming.

"Tree Treecko?"

"Yeah, I got distracted telling it off. Could've recorded the little bitch while she was chirping up a ruckus in that damn tree," May sighed. "Would be one more than Brendan's got on his, but oh well...There will be another opportunity. Especially in a place like this. There's probably tons of pokemon hiding all around us and we haven't a clue."

May stoked her chin as she contemplated on that fact.

"You know I think this would be the perfect place to get an advantage over Brendan on the whole filling the pokedex thing. Better yet, this place would be perfect to find and finally legitimately catch a pokemon. Whaddya say, T? Want to take a break and look for some 'mons?"

Treecko shrugged his shoulders.

"Tree."

"Why you unenthusiastic little brat," May giggled. "Alright, let's find somewhere nice to hunker down, yeah."

May then stepped off of the beaten path and into the dense brush. Bad idea maybe? She hadn't anticipated how difficult it would be to traverse through the thick foliage. Branches and bushes constantly scraped at her skin and there were many times where she had taken an awkward step that almost resulted in a twisted ankle. She also started to worry about the fact that everything seemed to start to blend together. The further she went, the more every tree and every bush started to look the same. A veritable sea of green, and if she wasn't careful she was sure to drown in it.

 _"I'm starting to realize why this place has such a bad rep,"_ May thought to herself as she stopped and looked around. Here in the underbrush it was so dark, so cold...No light pierced through the canopy. May imagined this is what it probably felt like to be at the bottom of the ocean.  
So quiet, nothing but the soft quivering of leaves under the reverberating pulse of the wind. It unnerved May, it was what she imagined the wail of a banshee to resemble.  
Or maybe it was a banshee shrieking through the woods, perhaps just yards away from her. Maybe all the rumors were true, maybe these woods were haunted by the lost souls of those before her, the idiots who thought it would be wise to venture off the beaten path. Maybe she too-

"No, fuck that. That's stupid!" May huffed as she continued to look around at her surroundings. "Ghosts aren't real, and these woods aren't cursed. Just gotta find my bearings is all."

May took a seat on the ground, allowing treecko to take a comfortable position on her shoulder as she rested her chin onto her fist.

"No need to panic May," May whispered to herself. "Panicking is what those 'geniuses' that got lost in here did. Now I didn't walk too far, and I'm pretty sure I only walked in one direction, so that means if I just walk back in the opposite direction I'll reach the path again."

May looked over to T for some reassurance of her reasoning from him, but all he did was shrug.

"Would you cut it with the shrugging. Can't you like do or say something else?"

"Tree?"

May sighed. "I guess not...Whatever, let's head back."

May stood back off, quickly dusted herself off and tried retracing her steps. She walked for a while, longer than she did when walking into the brush. She stopped once again and scratched her head.

"Huh, maybe I didn't walk in a straight line," she muttered to herself. Just then she heard a low fluttering of wings. She turned towards the source of the noise and to her surprise spotted a bug pokemon with absolutely majestic, black wings colored in brilliant shades of red, blue, and yellow. May was in awe at this pokemon and quickly whipped out her pokedex.

 _Beautifly the butterfly pokemon. Subject is male. Subject is three feet and three inches in height and weighs sixty two point six pounds. Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered._

"It's beautiful, ain't it T...I guess that's why it's called Beautifly eh, hehe," May chuckled. It was at this time another Beautifly fluttered into view; following the first one to a bush covered in what May believed were oran berries.

"What do you say T? Want to try and catch 'em?" May asked. Treecko gave her a confident nod.

"Alright, let's do this then!" May replied as she started towards the Beautifly.

"Hey you, yeah you. I challenge you to a-Hey where are you going?"

Away from May it seemed. I guess they didn't want anything to do with her or her battle. In fact I doubt they found the idea of being owned by a trainer that appealing, especially from what they could tell was a rookie trainer. So they fluttered away, much to May's frustration.

"Hey come on! I challenged you with confidence damnit! Come back here and give me my battle!" May shouted as she gave chase, the best she could anyway. Traversing the tangling mess of a thicket was a somewhat difficult task. She could barely keep up with the fluttering bug/flying types.

"You're not getting away that-"

Before she could finish her sentence the beautiflies changed direction and flew upward, passing through the canopy and disappearing before her eyes. Yes they were above the trees now. May could just imagine those beautiful, translucent wings glisten under the waning sun. Oh well, it wasn't meant to be she supposed...

"Man that sucks," May muttered as she looked over at treecko. "I would've loved to have a beautiful pokemon on my t-"

She stopped midsentence when she saw treecko frowning at her.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you giving me that look? What, you think you're beautiful? You're a dude, right? Beautiful isn't appropriate for you."

Treecko continued to flash her a frown.

"What are you, gay?"

Treecko's annoyed gaze was unwavering. Suddenly May's eyes widened and she flashed a smile that was half apologetic and half embarrassed.

"Well uh, because you know there's nothing wrong with that, hehe...Didn't know, uhhh...I mean you're a very handsome pokemon, T. Yeah, very handsome, hehe..."

Through her nervous laughter she patted the grass type on his head.

"Yes, a very handsome pokemon...Jeez, stop giving me that look man. I ain't calling you beautiful."

"Tree!"

"Oh can it," May replied, folding her arms. "It's not like you're even good looking enough to be called beautiful. You want to see what beauty looks like; ya just take a gander at mwah."

Treecko rolled his eyes and proceeded to stick his tongue out, making a disgusted expression as he looked at her face.

"Oh whatever. Save it for the mirror you monster," May chuckled. She then became more serious as she looked over her surroundings once more. Just like before, she had no idea where the hell she was.

"Jeez T, guess I shouldn't have gone aimlessly chasing those stupid bugs huh."

"Treecko tree."

"Yeah yeah, I know...Well it's not like we were doing any better before. Guess it's back to square one," May said. She then started to once again maker her way through the thicket.

"And you know it ain't that bad. This place may be cold, damp, and darker than the devil's asshole, but it's got its own unique charm, ya know. I mean I'm enjoying my time here...Kinda."

"Tree," treecko muttered a bit unenthusiastically.

"Aww come on, T. You were having fun a while ago. Granted that was when we weren't lost...But even if we never ever manage to find our way outta here, well you'll be right at home. This place is perfect for you. Me though, I'll be dead. Nothing more than grub for the mushrooms and wild pokemon."

May chuckled at the last bit. "Yeah, like I'd ever get what I want, HAHA!"

Treecko gave her a bewildered look. However May did not notice it. She was focused more on not tripping through the dense vegetation. Soft, soggy soil and dead leaves were crushed under her feet making a sort of _thwick thwick_ noise each time she stepped. She noticed in this area the foliage was much thicker and there were an abundance of mushrooms popping up from the ground. All indications of the soil around here being especially fertile. Then she spotted it, another pokemon.

"Hey T, check it out. It looks like some sort of mushroom pokemon," May said as she once again reached for her pokedex.

 _Shroomish the mushroom pokemon. Subject is a male. Subject is one foot, four inches in height and weighs nine point nine pounds. It loves to eat damp, composted soil in forests. If you enter a forest after a long rain, you can see many Shroomish feasting on composted soil._

"Interesting," May muttered to herself as she put the dex back into her fanny pack. As she did so, she noticed that the shroomish had caught sight of her as well. The little brown pokemon was frozen in fear, eyes wide and filled with panic.

"Shit, better not make any quick movements."

"Hey there little guy. No need to be frightened now, I'm not gonna hurt you," May said gently as she took slow steps towards the mushroom. "I was just taking a stroll through the woods with my friend is all. You look like a cool pokemon though, I mean I think you'd make a great addition-Hey wait, damnit!"

Before May could finish her sentence, the shroomish panicked and bounded as quick as his stubby little legs could carry him, into the undergrowth. This time however May did not give chase. She sighed and cursed under her breath.

 _"I can't seem to get anything right. Maybe Norman was right."_

"Treecko tree," treecko said, patting her gently on the back with his tail. He noticed her distress and wanted to comfort her. The effort did not go unnoticed and May gave the grass type a weak smile.

"Thanks little buddy," she said softly before continuing her stroll. She chose to go in the direction the shroomish went because...Well why the hell not? It's not like any other way was any better. It was all one big, green, stupid haze. It was now that worry started to creep back into May's mind, but she did her best not to show it. She told herself it was to keep treecko from worrying, but in reality if she worried, in her mind it would validate all that Norman had said to her back in the gym. She wouldn't have it. She had to keep going.

 _"This place never ends...It's like I'm walking around in fucking circles...Hell I'm starting to think I might not even be here. Maybe this is all some bad dream. Maybe I'm still at the beach, or maybe back at the pokemon center with Brendan...Ahh, Brendan. I wish he was here right now. He'd probably figure out a way to get back on the trail, or keep my dumb ass from getting lost in the first place...Yeah, what if this is just some stupid dream..."_

May pondered on that idea and decided to see if it was true.

 _Pinch_

"Ow," May winced as she rubbed her forearm. "Guess it's not a dream after all. Lucky me."

The walk continued. The forest was eerily silent, almost dead silent. May was hoping to see more wild pokemon, or some pretty flower bush or pond, anything to break up the almost endless sight of the overgrown mess of foliage that surrounded her. Nope, no more pretty sights to be had in this forest, no light to give her hope. Just the constant _thwick thwick_ of the soggy soil and the occasional pain of getting her legs scraped by the bushes.  
She felt like she had been walking for hours. Days maybe? Who knows, she as hell didn't. Without the sun above to give her an indicator to what time it was, for all she knew it could've been days.  
It didn't take long for her body to slowly go into autopilot mode. A walking zombie unhindered by its senses, a lonely comet drifting alone in the cold darkness of empty space.

There was no hope in this forest. May had been through a lot; scars emotional and physical that would stay with her forever, yet she had never really felt hopelessness like she did in this forest.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Minutes, Hours later?..._

 _Thwick Thwick_ _  
_ _Thwick Thwick_ _  
_ _Thwick Thwick_

 _"God strike me down now."_

This was about the third time a though made its way into May's head. This happened in intervals, her consciousness popping back in only momentarily to assess the situation, see if anything had changed. It didn't of course, and May would leave, marking her exit with an encouraging statement like the one above.

 _Thwick Thwick_  
 _Thwick Thwick_  
 _Thwick Thwick_

 _..._

 _Thwick Thwick_

 _"Anything to report?"_

"Nope, nothing cap."

 _"As you were then."_

Treecko looked over at his friend, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Tree?"

"Oh nothing little buddy," May said with a monotone voice. "Just reporting to the cap is-"

Before May could finish her sentence her ears snagged something. Off in the distance...Could it be, a voice?

She stopped in her tracks, cupping her hand around her ear to create a sort of radar disk effect to hear better. Yes, yes it was voice! No, not _a_ voice. Two voices!

"Well I'll be god damned...Our lucky break," May said with a sense of relief on her voice. "Our ticket back onto the path and outta this stupid forest. Come on T, let's go!"

May strode quickly towards the voices, as quick as she could through the tangles mess of plants. Yes, they were starting to get louder, more discernible. Soon she was able to make out words, and that was the reason why she stopped dead in her tracks. She quickly crouched down, her mind in high alert. Treecko opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly placed her hand over it to keep him quiet. She then started to slowly and cautiously creep towards the voices, listening to every word as she did so.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't. Security is just so tight there. I-I had no opportunity. You gotta believe me though, I did try, I really-"

"Gonna cut you off right there. Trying is not the same fucking thing as doing. You promised Archie those plans sometime this week. Well I hate to break it to you, but this week's about to end man, just two more fucking days. Yet you don't have anything for me."

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying."

"Aww, you're really trying, you're really trying huh..."

May finally got close enough to see the sources of the voices. The first, scared and pathetic voice came from the voicebox of a man in a cheap green suit. It was totally out of place for these woods. The second much more intimidating voice came from a much bigger man, and by bigger I mean in both size and muscle mass. He wore a white wife beater with a black insignia on it that seemed to be a stylized letter A. On his legs were dark blue, heavy duty pants, worn and faded from heavy use. His face was obscured by matching blue bandanas covering the lower half of his face and the other wrapped around his head. They allowed for only an intense set of brown eyes to peer through. They were filled with a mixture of annoyance and rising anger.

"Didn't we just go through this? You're not stupid are you? Because we don't have much use for retards," the big man said, flipping out a switchblade as he did so. "Look bud. We really need those plans. You said you could get past the security, but you were afraid of those red goons Mr. Stone hired would come and get them back in a not so legal way. Well those fuckers are pretty much gone, and that was no easy task. Archie had to pull a lotta strings to make that happen, yet here you are...Empty handed. I mean we try so hard and you so little...But you know what, I think it's partly my fault. I don't think you've been properly motivated."

"W-What do you mean?" the green suited man asked in almost a whimper.

"What I mean is-How should I put this...Okay, how 'bout this. You come in empty handed tomorrow, I take a stroll over to your place, probably around the time that daughter of yours comes home from Roxanne's lessons," the green suited man's eyes widened upon hearing this "that's right. I know all about that. So let's say I come over 'round that time and you know, find her maybe fixing up a snack for herself. Those lessons probably take a lot outta her I imagine. So I find her making her snack, and let's say I grab her by the hair and drag her little ass to your room to teach her about the birds and the bees with this FUCKING KNIFE! How 'bout that, HUH?! Little miss princess is going to have one hell of a story about how she got her cherry popped!"

"You stay away from my-"

 ** _WHAM_**

The big man ended the green suited man's protests with a swift left to the jaw. It sent the green suited man straight to the ground. He tried to weakly get back onto his feet. but the bigger man was quickly over him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and brandishing the blade in his face.

"You want this to stay away from your daughter's cunt then you bring me what I want, HEAR?!"

"YES, OKAY! JUST STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, FUCK!"

"You're damn right you will," the big man growled from underneath his bandana. "But unfortunately I will have to take something from you just to make sure."

With that said, the big man released his grasp of the green suited man's collar. He fell onto his ass, and as soon as he did the big man got a tight grip on his wrist and pulled his hand close to him.

"Consider this a down payment on your word," the big man said as he brought the switch blade to the base of the green suited man's index finger.

"N-NO, PLEASE OH GOD NO!"

 _"I can't let this happen,"_ May thought to herself as she looked on at the scene unfolding before her. Her whole body trembled with anger and adrenaline. She quickly glanced at treecko who was also very distressed over what was going on. He caught sight of May's gaze and nodded at her. They had to do something. So she took a deep breath and at the top of her lungs yelled-

"HEY ASSHOLE, OVER HERE!"

The big man ceased his torment of the terrified man underneath him and turned to face May who had emerged from the bushes with treecko.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are YOU!" May replied venomously.

The big man grew a confused look on his face, not that you could tell with the bandana hiding his expression. He let go of the green suited man and turned his entire body to face May. As he did so the green suited man quickly crawled over towards May, got up and hid behind her.

"Thank god you happened by. This man is insane, he's insane! You gotta help me, you just gotta!"

"Jeez, chill out dude," May whispered to the man as she turned her head back to face the big, threatening man opposite of her.

"That wouldn't be a good idea, little girl," the big man said, grazing the blade of his knife gently in a menacing way. "As you might've heard, I'm not above using this on a bitch."

May smirked. "You know, you're not the first person to threaten me with one of those, and that one is half the size of what they were packing...Come to think of it, YOU'RE half the size of those guys too."

"And I'll have you know I've dealt with mouthy little cunts like you before too," the big man said as he took steps toward May. "Let's just say they're not winning any beauty pageants after I was done with them."

May inwardly gulped. In truth she was quite nervous in the situation she found herself in. No matter how many times she had found herself in situations similar to this, she was always nervous, scared even. That would never change, but she would never back down either. It's just something she couldn't bring herself to do, no matter how bad the beating was. So she stood steadfast as the big man approached her.

"T, pound that knife outta his hand!" May growled. Treecko wasted no time and leapt in the air before the man could even react.

 ** _BAM_**

"Arrrgh!" the big man cried out in pain as he clutched his throbbing hand. The switchblade flew into the dense mess of foliage behind him, lost forever.

"You little bitch! So you want to get involved, huh? Fine with me," he shouted as he reached behind him and unclipped a pokeball. He threw it onto the ground. It opened up and released a red energy that composed itself into a poochyena. It growled and snarled at the two, his mouth fur already a sticky mess from salivating.

"Rip that fucking bitch to shreds!" the man ordered his rabid companion. The poochyena obeyed his master and bounded toward May. Her heart began to pound rapidly as she prepared to raise her arms to protect her face and neck.

 ** _WHAM_**

"Pooch!" poochyena cried out as treecko delivered a powerful strike with his thick tail. The damn thing hit like a club and sent the dark type flying off to the side a few feet. However, it rolled with the impact and was on his feet in no time charging right at treecko.

 ** _BAM_**

"Ko!" treecko cried out as poochyena slammed his head square in his chest. It was now treecko's turn to be swept off his feet, violently rolling across the ground from the heavy impact.

"Oh no, tree-"

Before May could finish her sentence she noticed the big man approaching her. Her eyes widened for a brief moment in panic before her instincts kicked in. Her eyes narrowed and her teeth gritted as she quickly assessed the current situation at hand. There was no way she would be able to fight off this man, not even with his injured hand. Treecko was currently fighting with the man's poochyena. What about the green suited man? Maybe with his help they might be able to overpower the big man, but as she turned her head to where the green suited man once was, she found that space was empty. He was gone. Far away now, as far as his cowardly legs could take him.

"Shit," May thought to herself as she found herself alone with the much more powerful adult. The voice of self preservation shouted at her run as fast as she could, but she couldn't. She was a stubborn girl, and she would not back down no matter what. Besides, that would mean abandoning treecko and there was no way in hell that she could do that. No, she had no choice but to try and fight back.  
She backed away only a few feet to create distance between the man whose eyes seemed to seethe and overflow with rage. Off in the corner of her eye she could see treecko struggling with the poochyena. God how she wanted to help him. That was her little buddy getting hurt over there, and there was nothing she could do to help.

 _"Norman was right, wasn't he?"_

No, there was not time to dwell on that. May shook those thoughts out of her head and backed away even more, scanning the area for something she could use as a weapon as she did so. There was nothing, absolutely nothing.

 _"Shit!"_

"I'm gonna have you eating through a straw," the man growled. He wasn't far now, only a few steps away from closing the distance between himself and May. On instinct, May tightened her thigh muscles, waiting for the man to get close enough. It was something she had to wait long for considering how long her legs were, and when he did she delivered a swift and powerful kick straight towards the man's knee. Unfortunately the adrenaline and fear coursing through her body threw off her aim and her shin connected with his thigh instead. Luckily it was powerful enough to make him buckle, and May took the opportunity to let loose with a barrage of jabs and hooks powered by desperation, fear, anger, and shoulder snaps. They landed all over the man's side and his forearms as he used them to protect his face.

"Leave us alone!" May cried out as she threw a few more punches at the man before getting thrown to the ground by a backhand that came out of seemingly nowhere. She landed on her back, grunting in pain as she hit the ground. She tried getting up, but the man was over her in no time, delivering another heavy backhand across her face. It stung like a beedrill's stinger. It gave her flashbacks of her youth when Norman would give her the same treatment for the smallest infractions.

 ** _Slap!_**

Another backhand, another beedrill sting. This one delivered with the left hand. She could feel the bruise already growing.

"What the fuck did I tell you, huh? WHAT THE FUCK DID I FUCKING SAY YOU STUPID BITCH!" the man shouted as he roughly grasped her by her hair and shook her head violently.

"Answer me, bitch! What the fuck did I tell you!"

"Fuck you!" May yelled back, spitting at his face.

 ** _WHAM_**

This time knuckled dug into her cheek, breaking skin and drawing blood. She gasped as the air left her lungs, her mind a dizzy mess as he continued to shake her head.

"Spit on me, you're going to spit on me, cunt?!" the man yelled angrily as he now wrapped his free hand around her neck and squeezed tightly. "I'll show you, bitch. You want to act like a fucking man, huh?"

May was not able to respond on account of her windpipe being cut off by the man's powerful grip. In fact the pressure was compounded as he let go of her hair and added his other hand to the strangulation.

"Nothing smart to say now, huh bitch," the man growled as May's eyes started to roll back into her head. Her face felt like it was on fire as she desperately tried to gasp for air. All she could hear was the man's words in Norman's voice as more images of her abusive childhood flashed into her mind.

 _"Norman was right..."_

It started to go dark. Slowly but surely the world started to distort into a fading swirl, a disfigured mess like the wild thicket of Petalburg Woods. Was this her end?  
The fire in her face started to slowly grow cold, just like a real fire absent of oxygen. So cold, hard to breathe...

And then it all came back in a flash as the man let go of her. She gasped loudly and long as air seeped back into her lungs. She was light headed and disoriented as her brain tried to reconfigure back to normalcy. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately her mind was still too fuzzy and only barely registered the second punch delivered to her face. This one landed right in the space between her nose and left eye.

"Coming back from the dead are ya, ya stupid bitch?" the man said as he pulled May by the collar of her shirt up to his face. "This is what happens when you act like a fucking man. You need to learn your fucking place, have you learned? You learned to keep your mouth shut, huh? Answer me!"

May chuckled weakly as blood streaked out of her busted cheek and mouth.

"Y-You hit like a bitch."

This sent the man into a rage. He threw May back onto the ground and promptly struck her with another heavy fist, this one right to the side of her head, just above the temple. It tore her skin open and created a nasty gash that erupted like a burst hydrant. Her warm blood splattered onto the ground like a crimson waterfall. It was agonizingly painful, it made her want to burst out crying, but she would not. She could not, never. She would never let anyone see her cry.

"Ready for another?" the man growled as he lifted his fist again to punch her once more.

"T-Treee..."

The man paused and turned his head around. May weakly lifted her head too and saw treecko standing behind them, battered and bruised, but standing nonetheless. It appears that he was victorious over the man's poochyena, but as just stated not without a price. He shuffled slowly towards her and the man, his face wincing with pain as he did so. He was clearly using all the strength he had left to try and defend his partner, his friend.

"You've come to be the hero eh? Not today little dude," the man chuckled as he stood up and started towards treecko.

"T-Treee...cko..." treecko grunted as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. The man loomed over him and erupted with a hearty laugh.

"You can't even stand up and you think you can stop me!" he said, not noticing May slowly dragging herself towards him. "I admire your guts, but I'm still going to have to take you out."

The man swung his leg back to kick treecko when he was down, but his foot was caught on something...May's hand. Her grip around his ankle was as strong as iron. She would not let him kick her friend.

"You leave him alone, puto. You're not done with me yet."

The man smirked and tore his leg away from May.

"Is that so. Alright, as you wish," the man chuckled as he grabbed her shirt at the shoulders and spun her onto her back. She tried to fight him off, but she had no strength. All she had now was her willpower fueled by anger. It certainly helped to lessen the pain from the man's fists as he pummeled her.

Water pooled in treecko's eyes as he saw May get beaten mercilessly. He could do nothing, no matter how much he wanted to help. It was this fact that made the tears run down his face and onto the ground below, mixing with May's blood. Again and again the fists connected making May shriek and plead with the man to stop, and he could only watch. More tears escaped his eyelids. However, he was not the only one watching May get assaulted. Hiding in the bushes was another pair of eyes, familiar eyes actually. These belonged to the shroomish treecko and May had encountered earlier. He had been scared of the girl and her friend before, but now he only felt anguish and sympathy for her. He couldn't bear to watch any longer. He had to do something, just like the girl did for the green man. So mustering up all the courage he could in his small body, he emerged from the bushes and crept over toward the big, menacing man.

"Shroom, Shroomish!"

The man stopped his assault once again and turned to see the small pokemon standing before him.

"Oh lookie what we got here. Another hero," he chuckled as he stood up and faced the little pokemon. "And just what are you going to do? Hell, you don't even have any arms!"

The mushroom pokemon did nothing. He kept his angry gaze fixed on the man as he bent to get closer to the grass type.

"Go ahead little guy. Give me your best shot."

And shroomish did just that. As soon as the man uttered that sentence he began to shake violently. The surprised man gasped and backed away a few inches, but it was pointless. The shroomish erupted a cloud of dark yellow dust all over the big man.

"Hey, what the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the man's muscles tightened to the point that he was frozen in paralysis. He tipped over and fell onto the ground, a fleshy statue. In an instant he was a threat no more.

Once the man stopped twitching, Shroomish ran over to May's side to see if she was okay...Well she obviously wasn't. It would be more accurate to say that he ran over to assess the damage, and oh boy was there damage. The wild grass type gasped in shock when he saw May's battered face. Never had he seen such a viscous assault, but the aftermath made him sick to his...Well whatever the hell he had. Her face was a purple and disfigured mess of lumps and bruises caked with a dark layer of crimson red. Blood continued to streak out of her open wounds. It pooled on either sides of her head.

"Shroomish?"

Nothing, May did not move. Her chest rose and fell, indicating she was alive, but she did not move. Shroomish tried nudging her with his head, but yet again she did not move. Unbeknownst to him, but she was collecting herself, and after a few more moments that seemed to stretch out longer than they actually did, she finally sat up. Her hand trembled as she removed her bandana and brought it to her face to apply pressure to the big gash above her eye. It stung and made her wince, but she managed to keep it on. Her chest continued to visibly rise and fall as she took sharp, audible breaths to calm herself and keep from crying. She stayed like this for a short while before finally turning to face the shroomish that had saved her.

"Thank you," she said in almost a whisper. The shroomish, still a bit shocked by the grisly visage of May's face, managed to only nod his head in acceptance of her gratitude.

She smiled weakly at the mushroom pokemon, before her expression quickly changed to one of anger as she laid her eyes on the paralyzed man that had assaulted her. She forced herself onto her shaky legs and went over to the man and promptly threw three rage fueled kicks straight to his kidneys, really digging in with the tip of her shoe. Tears welled up into his frozen eyes with every impact.

"I hope you piss blood you piece of shit!" May said through her sniffling as she threw one last kick into the man's lower back. She then stumbled over to treecko who was still lying hurt on the ground. She scooped him up into her arms and tenderly ran her finger across his forehead.

"I'm sorry I got us involved in this," she whispered to the grass type. "It was all my fault, I'm so sorry...But don't worry, it's over now. I'm gonna find something to make you feel better too. Don't you worry little buddy, I'll have you feeling better in no time..."

* * *

 _Later that Night..._

The moon poured its majestic soft glow across the Hoenn Region, and Petalburg Forest was no exception. During her search for oran berries to rejuvenate treecko, May had discovered a clearing in the woods. It was a perfect place to set up camp and get oran berry tea prepared for treecko. It certainly had a great view too. They were far enough away from Petalburg that the city lights did not obstruct the night sky, so they were gifted with a sight of thousands upon thousands of stars spread out in dense clusters across the dark blue sky. It certainly gave her perspective in just how small she was compared to the universe. Yet she was still part of it. All her struggles, all that had happened to her and all that would happen, they were written somewhere in the stars. That hopeless feeling she felt earlier when lost in the wild green thicket all seemed so silly to her now as she gazed up at the beautiful night sky.

"You know T, this really was a great day despite what happened," May said softly as she looked down to lay her eyes onto treecko. "We've seen so much today, so much beauty...Why should some asshole in a blue bandana ruin our day, huh? Today we shared experiences, bad and good, things we'll never ever forget. You gotta take the good with the bad, you know, and it's up to us choose which one we embrace because at the end of the day it's OUR actions that matter. All we do, all we feel, that's what will be recorded somewhere; logged in these trees, in the soil, the sky above...We did all this together, in one day! Can you just imagine that T? So much in one day. I don't know about you, but it really gets my excited for the rest of this journey we'll be sharing. The best part is that I'll get to share all those future experiences with great friends like you, T."

Treecko smiled at May as she patted his head.

"Just me and you against the world, pal. Ain't nothing that could stop us."

Treecko nodded and snuggled closer to May. The tea and fire worked in conjunction and left him feeling warm and cozy. It really was a beautiful night, and what a pretty night sky. A perfect end to a great day.

* * *

 **And that'll do it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I've been pretty busy lately and I have two other projects I'm working on which have slowed this story down a bit, but not significantly (I promise!)**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Lazy Sunday

**_Lazy Sunday_**

The cool morning dew kissed May's exposed skin as she slowly stirred awake. Her busted eye felt a pang of pain as it fluttered open, but it was nothing like the pain the night before. Resting soundly on her chest was treecko. His breathing did not seem as labored as before either, a good sign. It also seemed the injuries he attained during yesterday's battle with the bastard's poochyena had started to heal. Perhaps this forest setting augmented treecko's healing process.

"Hey buddy, time to wake up." May said through a yawn as she lifted her back, supporting herself by planting her palms into the soft dirt behind her. Feeling her body shift, Treecko slowly started to awaken as well. He pulled May's shirt higher onto his shoulders to combat the cool morning air.

"Tree..."

"Take your time T. Get your head straight so we can start hoofin' it to Rustboro. I'm sure we can get there today."

Treecko nodded, stretching his back once more before hopping off of May and shaking the cobwebs out of his head. May stood up herself, ignoring the pain in her face as she cracked her neck.

"I feel disgusting with all this dirt and dry blood on me," May said as she looked over her disheveled self. "I'd say we find a pond or somethin' to wash up, but I don't want to chance getting lost again."

"Treecko tree," Treecko said, nodding his head in agreement.

May then knelt down to pickup her fanny pack. She brushed the soil off the backside and wrapped it around her waist.

"How 'bout some breakfast to start our morning off right, eh?" May said as she reached into her fanny pack to grab a handful of berries she had scrounged up yesterday. She poured a few into treecko's eager hands. He downed the berries quickly while May took to eating them one at a time. Partly due to the pain she felt chewing and for the simple fact that she wanted to make these berries last at least to Rustboro.

* * *

After their quick meal, May and treecko were walking the dirt path. Well, at least May was. Treecko was perched on May's shoulder. He had relinquished her shirt so she had something to drape over herself and preserve her modesty. Following the path (and not taking any detours), they soon managed their way out of Petalburg Woods and back onto Route 104.

It was nice to see the sun and the blue sky again. They had been hidden by the dense canopy of Petalburg Woods. May relished the warm rays bathing her skin as she continued to follow the path. However rather than it being narrow and winding like in the woods, the path now ran along a crystal clear river running calmly westward towards the coast. Just beyond in the distance May could see the faint skyline of Rustboro. She had a sigh of relief when she caught sight of the city, wiping beads of sweat from her brow.

"Yes, almost there," she said as a smile found its way onto her face. "Can't wait to get there and get some rest."

Treecko nodded as they continued on the path. As they went along, the sun grew warmer and May started to quickly become parched. The river certainly did look appealing...

"Let's make a quick stop over at the river's edge," May muttered as she started to walk towards the flowing body of water. She took her place at the edge; just a few yards away from a small cottage adorned with various colored flowers, and cupped her hands to bring the cool liquid to her eager lips.  
The water felt great going down her throat. It instantly reinvigorated her body and prepared her for the last stretch of Route 104. It was, however, a little disheartening to see her beaten reflection in the water. It was a familiar face; the past mocking her and her desire to experience something new in this wild journey.

"History always repeats itself I guess," May though to herself as she splashed water onto her injured face, distorting the reflection as she did so. It was at this time a figure slowly approached her from behind.

"Ma'am, I don't know where you're from, but 'round these parts we button up to preserve our decency."

May turned around and saw woman a bit older than her in a plain violet blouse and floral skirt. Before May could say anything, the woman gasped upon seeing May's battered face.

"Dear god, what happened to you?"

"I don't know, bad case of an ass kicking maybe? What the hell do you think," May said in a bit of a growl. The woman was not fazed by May's response and approached her, studying the damage intently.

"Hey, give me some space will ya," May said holding out her hand in a yielding manner. The woman did not notice (or perhaps she just ignored her) and shook her head.

"My goodness, the person who did this to you must be a wretched brute! Have you told anybody what happened?"

"No, I didn't," May replied. "It's not like I knew the guy."

"Oh my, even worse! I thought this was a horrible case of domestic battery, but this man you didn't even know?" the woman huffed and put her hands on her hips. "What has the world gone to? What happened to all the good men? Well you know what; you come right along with me. Us girls stick together. My sisters and I will take care of you, come now. Onto your feet..."

The woman grabbed May's wrist and began to pull her up, despite May's minimal resistance.

"Let go, I don't need any help. Look, I just want to get to-"

"Oh hush, no need to be embarrassed," the woman replied as she started to lead May to the cottage. "These things will happen. It's part of being a woman in a man's world. However, we're not going to let you walk around looking like that. We'll take care of you, just you see."

With that said, there was no more argument. They had reached the cottage, and May was led quickly inside.

* * *

 _Petalburg City..._

Morning had swept through the windows in the form of brilliant sun rays. They signaled the start of a new day, a day free of stomach illness for Brendan. He wasn't going to waste any time either roughin' the roads to catch up to May. He was showered, dressed, and at the moment lacing up his shoes.

 _"I bet I could catch up to May today!..Then again, she does take those long ass strides with those legs of hers...Mmmm, those sexy gams..."_ Brendan thought to himself as he pictured May's slender, toned legs in his head. He let the image hover in his mind for a minute or two before waking from his self induced trance and heading out of his room.

...

* * *

...

* * *

Soon Brendan found himself on to sun bathed streets of Petalburg City. His destination at the moment was to make a quick stop at the Cedardale pokemart near the edge of Petalburg's western limits. It wasn't a long walk. It appeared to be quieter today, a lazy Sunday if you will.

He soon reached Cedardale; a quaint, residential area with massive cedar trees lining the streets. Like the rest of Petalburg today, it was mostly empty. Only a few cars zipped by and the sidewalks were barren for the most part. Brendan was actually a bit worried the pokemart might be closed, but luckily for him the owner was not a religious man so the pokemart was open for business.

Stepping inside, Brendan was met with a cool breeze from a fan overhead. It was a refreshing welcoming to those who decided to bring their patronage to the store.

"Hey hey, welcome young man. You look like a trainer. Guessing you're here to stock up on supplies before heading out huh," the store owner remarked from behind the counter.

"Sure am," Brendan replied. "I've got a friend that has a head start on me. I'm lookin' to catch up, you know."

"Ah yes, of course," the store owner replied. "Well you'll certainly find all you'll need to catch up with your friend in this here store. In fact, I'd recommend stocking up on antidotes and paralyze heals. There's lots of bug and grass types over yonder..." the man waved his finger behind him, apparently pointing at a location somewhere in that direction, "the name escapes me...Oh yes, Petalburg Woods. That's it! Yes, that place is teeming with the creepy crawlies."

"Is that so? Thanks for the heads up," Brendan replied. "Now where might those items be?"

"Third aisle on the right. Head straight down to the back of the store. You won't miss 'em."

"Thanks," Brendan said once more before following the owner's instructions. He went down the third aisle and quickly found the items he was looking for, and a few others he thought would be wise to take as well. As he picked up the different items, the owner had turned a small radio on and began to listen to a radio broadcast.

 _"~Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Hoenn Hoot. It's that show your mother warned you about. On this lovely Sunday morning we've got quite a segment of The Clamor lined up for you. You may have heard of those hooligans down Slateport way. They've been making the news lately, and the headlines are troubling to say the least. However, a member of this group wishes to dispel some rumors and "plain falsities" they believe the media has been spreading about them. Ladies and gentlemen welcome Art-Chi? Is that correct?~"_

 ** _"~Yes, that's correct Phil~"_**

 _"~Really, Art Chi? Do you mean Archie?~"_

 ** _"~No, it's Art Chi. I have no affiliations with anyone going by the name of Art Ch-Uh I mean Archie~"_**

 _"~Uuuuhhh huhhh...Well anyway mister "Art Chi," you are a member of the Aquas. That is correct, yes?~"_

 ** _"~Yes that's correct Phil~"_**

 _"~There's been a lot of talk lately about your organization mister Chi. And a lot of people aren't too keen about what your group stands for. To some you're a troublesome gang of hooligans at best, a radical group of extremists at worst. How do you respond to these labels?~"_

 ** _"~Well Phil, I can assure you we are far from hooligans. A hooligan has no direction, no goals, he strives for nothing and gets nothing in return~"_**

 _"~So you're extremists then?~"_

 ** _"~Would you like to hear a story, Phil?~"_**

 _"~A story?~"_

 ** _"~Yes Phil. A story~"_**

 _"~Uhhh...Sure, I guess~"_

 ** _"~This is a story my grandmother used to tell me when I was just a lad living in Pacifidlog, before it was cleared out to make way for your ships. This was on old myth told by the people of the water, my people. You see in this story, long before man and pokemon, the great creator in the heavens above had cleansed the earth of his previous failed creations with fire and water. So daunting was this task that he had grown weak, feeble and brittle. He had only enough life to try one more time, but alas he could not create for a terrible monster of red and blue had been born from the devastation of the primordial earth. So great was her power that her very movement caused the seas to grow wild and the volcanoes to erupt in her mere presence. Such a beast the creator could not defeat in his current state._**

 _"~Uh Art, how is this story relevant to what we are taking about?~"_

 ** _"~I'm getting to that, Phil. Be patient. Anyway, he could not wait, lest this beast destroy the very world his soon to be creations were to inhabit. So he took a blade of obsidian, and sacrificing his divinity, sliced his neck and let his blood collect in a jar which he hid in a cave to safeguard from the rampaging beast. It was then that he sliced his body open, ending his life as a divine and reincarnating as a grand serpent bursting forth through the open crevice. Despite now becoming mortal, the serpent was bestowed immense power from his previous life as a god. His power was enough, more even, to contest the great monster of red and blue. He took hold of each side of the monster and ripped her in half, separating red and blue from each other._**

 _"~This is kinda grim, Art~"_

 ** _"~Now separated, the beast no longer was in conflict with itself, for it had become two; The red calming the volcanoes and forming land, while the blue took control of the sea and the once turbulent winds. The earth quickly became at peace as long as the two beasts remained separated, and the grand serpent took to the heavens, pouring the blood of his former self onto the new world to seed it with life. He would watch it grow from the heavens above, and descend down to calm the two beasts whenever they sought to become one again~"_**

 _"~Why are you telling me this mister Art? You don't actually believe in all that, do you?~"_

 ** _"~Of course not. In this day and age only a fool would take these myths a face value. No, this creation story is really not a tale about serpents, beasts, and gods. It's a tale of duality, peace through conflict. For there to be life, the beast had to be killed. I can think of nothing more extreme than murder, but in the context of this myth it is justified. Our way of life was destroyed long ago and there's no going back to those days. But that was long ago, before my time anyway. The past is irrelevant when lessons are learned and progress is made, and we were on that path for some time now...But now, now this region has these ideas of exceptionalism. More and more I see people on the streets with anti-republic sentiments. The very republic that brought us all, different people, different tribes, together under one banner. The republic that saw us all as equal, gave us all the same rights, now these traitors want to destroy all that for the sake of misplaced feelings of patriotism for this tiny island, this Hoenn region. Pacifidlog was the first to go, and this beast of ideas will take more if we don't confront it and slaughter it before it grows. We owe it to the republic, and if loving this republic is 'extremist,' then so be it~"_**

 _"Oh, uhh...Well that was a bit...grim. Anyway that's all the time we had for this segment. Thank you joining us mister Art Chi~"_

 ** _"~Thank you for having me, Phil~"_**

Brendan was almost done collecting the items he needed for the trip to Rustboro when he heard the door to the store open and close.

"Good morning young lady. You here ready to stock up for Route 104 too?"

"Me? No, I actually just arrived here on Petalburg. I'm looking to buy some items for the stay. You know, toothpaste, deodorant, pokeballs, stuff like that."

"I see. You'll find those at the back of the store. You won't miss 'em."

"Thanks!"

Brendan then heard footsteps come down the aisle to his left, and soon a petite girl about his age wearing a red jacket with white stripes (similar to May's), black, fingerless gloves, and tight biker shorts (again, similar to May's). She was cute, very cute in fact with soft, pale skin and short, auburn hair. Her brown eyes emanated life and vigor. She gave Brendan a warm smile, her cheeks growing a slight tint of red, before searching for the items she needed. Brendan did so as well. All he needed now was an antidote. Now where could they be? Brendan scanned the shelves, scouring each one until he spotted one right next to a great ball. He reached for it just as the girl reached for the pokeball.

"Oh my bad," Brendan said with a chuckle.

The girl simply smiled at him. "No need to apologize," she grabbed the pokeball and then outstretched her free hand "name's Amanda, but you can call me Mandy. Nice to meet you..."

"Brendan, name's Brendan," Brendan replied as he took her and shook it. "But you can call me, uh, Brendan..."

Mandy giggled. "Well, Brendan, it's nice to meet you. I see you got quite a few medicine bottles there. I'm guessing you're getting ready to hoof it through Route 104."

"Yup, spot on observation there," Brendan complimented. "I'm going to meet up with a friend at Rustboro."

"I see. You two lookin' to challenge the gym leader over there?"

"My friend probably is, but me, no," Brendan replied. "I'm actually just travelling to document pokemon for my dad. He's a professor."

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" Mandy remarked. "It must be really interesting having a professor for a dad, or a dad in general. I'm curious, how many pokemon have you documented so far?"

"Here, I'll show you," Brendan said as he pulled out his pokedex and showed Mandy all the pokemon he had documented.

"Oh, that's a rather small list," she said as Brendan put the device away.

"Yeah, I know. I just got this pokedex not too long ago so I haven't much pokemon documented in it yet, but give it some time and I'll have this baby filled out!"

"I bet you will," Mandy giggled again as Brendan asked his own question.

"So what brings you to Petalburg, if I may ask?"

"Well to challenge the gyms here of course! Just kidding, well kidding a little," Mandy replied. "I'm from Driftveil over in Unova. I was on my own journey actually, even beat Clay and Skyla, but while I was in Mistralton I entered a local tournament and won. The prize was a trip to the Hoenn region, and that's something I just couldn't pass up. So here I am. I'm trying to see as much of Hoenn as I can before I have to go back, and along the way win some badges to bring back with me. You know, for bragging rights. I know the majority of the trainers back home don't even have Unova badges, so if I go back with Hoenn badges..."

"Bragging rights," Brendan interjected.

"Exactly, bragging rights," Mandy said. "Who doesn't like showing off from time to time?"

Brendan chuckled. "Well I wish you good luck with that. Anyway I better be on my way. My friend's a quick one and I don't want her to beat the gym before I even get there."

"Oh, your friend's a girl," Mandy whispered with only the tiniest bit of disappointment in her voice.

"What was that?" Brendan asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all!" Mandy replied. "Anyway I've kept you enough already. I wish you a safe trip through Route 104."

"Thanks, perhaps we'll meet again sometime!" Brendan said with a smile as he turned around and went to go pay for his items. Once the transaction was complete he was back on the road Rustboro bound.

...

* * *

 _Back at the Cottage..._

"Oh my gosh!"  
"Jeez, this'll be a tough one."  
"I know I know, but it's not impossible. I've been roughed up almost as bad myself and we fixed me up prim and pretty!"

A glum expression was plastered across her face as she sat surrounded by three women judging her current appearance. At the moment she was inside their cottage which was actually a flower shop. The interior was wonderfully lavish and adorned with beautiful flowers and plants of all kinds. Treecko particularly enjoyed it, taking a place in between two pots of roses and napping as the three women surrounding her mused over what course of action to first take to "fix" her beaten face.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," May said, still looking down in embarrassment. "I've gotten worse, I'm sure of it...Just put some foundation on it or something. That's always worked."

"Get the stuff will you Hannah," the girl who had found May said to one of her sisters (Hannah). Hannah nodded and quickly walked away as the first girl and her other sister continued to study May's face.

"Concealer goes on afterwards," the first girl said. "These are quite dark...Anyway; concealer or foundation by themselves ain't gonna work, no siree."

"Yeah, it'll just peek through," the other girl said just as Hannah came back with an armful of makeup and beauty supplies. She dumped them onto a small, portable table next to May.

"Here they are. Let's get to work."

And that they did. Hannah handed the first girl the light tan concealer and sponge. She then proceeded to dab the concealer onto the bruised areas of May's face with the sponge. It stung a bit, but most of it had grown a bit numb. May didn't even feel the gash reopen. She only knew when she heard the girls gasp, followed up by the feeling of a warm trickling down her face.

"Quick get a tissue!"  
"Jeez, it's leaking bad huh."  
"Where's the tissues?"

"W-What's going on? Is it that bad?" May said with a bit of concern as on girl held her firm down by the shoulders while Hannah started to wipe the blood away with a tissue. She caught sight of treecko who had seemingly woken up during the ordeal. He cringed as he looked over at May.

 _"I guess it is pretty bad..."_

"There, the bleeding's stopped; we'll just leave the tissue on there, just in case."

"Now let's get back to work," the first girl said as she picked up the sponge and resumed applying the concealer onto May's bruises, albeit much more carefully. It didn't take long; May believed she would've been done much quicker, but whatever. These girls probably weren't as experiences at hiding bruises as her, but nonetheless they had finished with the concealer and now moved onto the foundation. They opened the brown foundation, and using another sponge began to apply the foundation over the areas covered with concealer. The final step was to apply translucent powder to keep the makeup in place. May resisted the urge to sneeze as Hannah tickled her face with the fluffy brush as she applied the powder.

"Annnnnnnd there, finished!" Hannah proclaimed. The three girls stepped back to admire their work.

"Gotta say it looks good, real good."  
"You can't even tell there was any horrendous injuries on her."  
"Definitely...Well May, whaddya think?"

The first girl picked up a handheld mirror from the table and held it out so May could observe their work.

"Eh, not too bad," May said as she looked upon herself. They had done their best, and the makeup did do its job. The dark bruises were skillfully hidden by the right amount of concealer and foundation. They had gotten her skin tone just right. However, no amount of makeup could hide the lumps and swelling. May wouldn't complain about that though. It was an overall good job.

"I'm glad you like it!" the girls said in unison, surprising both themselves and May.

"Well anyway, thank you. How much?"

"Oh no, we will not accept your money."  
"This was just us gals sticking together. Compensation is not necessary."

"Oh, well that's mighty kind of you all. I just, well I thought offering to pay would be polite, ya know," May replied as she stood up. "Anyway, thanks again!"

"No problem!" the girls once again said in unison. They looked at each other confused. There was a short pause as they waited for one or the other to speak up first, but none did.

"Yeah...Goodbye!" May said as she whistled over to treecko. He woke up again and quickly scurried over to her and climbed up onto her shoulder. She then exited the cottage leaving the three girls to continue on whatever the hell they were doing before.

* * *

 _Route 104..._

After leaving the cottage, May had started down the road again. She followed the river east for about twenty five minutes until she finally happened upon a bridge as wide as a street, stretching across the expanse of the river. On the other would be the other half of the road and, of course, Rustboro.

"Look T, we're almost there. I'm sure we'll reach the city by day's end!"

"Tree!" treecko replied enthusiastically as May stepped onto the bridge and started to cross it. As she trudged along, she savored the soft breeze blowing in from the west. If felt great across her bare skin and made her hair flutter wildly with it. She turned her head as to not let her eyes dry under god's might breath. She watched it blow past her, following wherever the river veined through the great Hoenn southwest.

As she continued further down the bridge she happened across a man fishing, a fisherman would be the term. As she walked by, the fisherman caught a glimpse of May and snorted, catching May's attention.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if I should pinch myself."

"Why's that?" May asked curiously.

"Cause I must be dreaming if the fucking Thing is up and walking 'round these parts," the fisherman scoffed. "I mean what the fuck is up with your face?"

May's blood started to get hot.

"What the hell? What's your problem jackass?" she replied. "Just here minding my own business-"

"No you weren't. You asked why I snorted, so I answered. Your ugly fucking face!"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. You asked, I answered. Hell I'll say it again, you're fugly, fucking ugggggly, haha!" the fisherman laughed some more. "Thing looking bitch. You know who else you look like; you look like...Fuck it was on the tip of my tongue. Who was it?.."

"Oh I know," May replied through gritted teeth. "Your ugly fucking mother."

"Wha?"

"You heard me puto, your mom. Saw the hideous bitch a while back, down the road," May answered. "Unfortunately the cunt gave me second hand ugly."

"Hey, take that back!" the fisherman said angrily, fists clenched,

"I sure would if I was your mother," May replied. "I bet the poor heffer wishes she could have taken back the horrible little shit she birthed into this world, every single day!"

"That's it!" the fisherman yelled angrily, throwing his hat onto the wooden planks. "I challenge your ugly ass to a battle. I'll show you!"

"Alright, let's do it then," May replied angrily as treecko hopped off of her shoulder and took position a few feet in front of her.

"C'mon on out Sweetie!"

The fishermen threw his pokeball towards the ground. It opened up releasing a red surge of energy that quickly composed itself into a small blue pokemon with four thin legs and a yellow feeler on top of its head.

"What's that?" May thought to herself as she pulled out her pokedex to document the pokemon.

 _"Surskit the pond skater pokemon. Subject is a female. Subject is one foot eight inches in height and weighs three point seven pounds. They gather on puddles after evening downpours, gliding across the surface of water as if sliding. It secretes honey with a sweet aroma from its head."_

"Quick Sweetie use quick attack!"

The small blue pokemon wasted no time and was quickly zipping across the wooden planks to small, but considerable body onto treecko. The wood gecko cried out in pain, stumbling back a few steps before losing balance and falling right on his ass.

"Good job Sweetie, now use bubble on that little green prick!"

"Dodge it using your own quick attack, T!" May yelled out. Instantly treecko was on his feet and charging towards the water/bug type. Surskit was only able to fire off a few high density bubbles toward treecko, but the grass type's zig zag charge threw off surkit's aim rendering the bubble attack useless. Treecko soon crossed the distance between them, and when he did he delivered a heavy slam with his thick tail. The blow landed square on top of surskit's head, the blow making the water/bug types legs buckle so her body slammed onto the floor under the force of the attack.

"Great job, T! Now use absorb!"

Treecko grabbed surskit's legs, gripping them all tightly in his palm as to not let surskit move, and began to drain the pond skater's energy. She tried to fight, but she grew more and more fatigued with each movement.

"Damnit, bubble again Sweet!"

"Don't let her, T!" May cried out.

As surskit tried to gather up all of her strength to unleash another bubble attack, treecko thought quick and began to swing her by her legs, slamming her body against the wooden planks. He swung one last time, but rather than hold on, let go before she touched the floor. Her body was sent flying back to her trainer's feet, a battered mess.

"Oh no, Sweetie!" the fisherman gasped as he looked upon his defeated surskit. He quickly recalled her and threw out another pokeball. This one contained a much more formidable opponent.

 _"Oh crap. Another damn bird,"_ May thought to herself as she looked upon the taillow flapping its wings on the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Let's show them who's boss! Use wing attack now!"

Taillow nodded, flapping vigorously in midair to grow power in his wings before zipping off with them outstretched in an attempt to strike treecko. Both May and treecko gasped. May's brain farted and she was unable to direct treecko. Fortunately treecko's instincts took over and he leapt out if the way of the oncoming wings. They missed him by a hair...or scale. Whatever's more appropriate.

"Go in for another one!" the fisherman yelled. Taillow did so, hovering in midair to gain power and lock onto treecko before attacking again.

 _"Shit this one'll hit. Can't avoid it,"_ May thought in a panic.

"Use absorb, T. Get all the energy you can to brace for impact!"

Treecko wasted no time and began to focus all his mental power in sapping taillow's energy, at least as much as he could before the bird struck, and boy did he. There was a surprising amount of power in that wing, more than May and treecko had anticipated. Is swept across treecko's cheek like a pimp's backhand. After a brief wobble, he was brought to a knee, using his arm to help support himself from falling.

"Don't worry, T. You're doing great, hand in there!"

Treecko nodded, but soon his eyes were wide in fear as he saw taillow coming in for yet another wing attack.

 _"Fuck he just won't let up. Alright, I see. I guess we'll just have to persuade him to cut that out."_

"He's coming in for another. Make him regret it with a quick attack!"

And taillow would have regretted it, but treecko's fear got the better of him and he leapt into the water in panic. Taillow missed at least.

"HA! Your pokemon is a coward!" the fisherman mocked, his taillow chirping in agreement.

"Shut up," May replied angrily before looking over at treecko half submerged in the river.

"What the hell? Why didn't you listen to me?"

"He didn't listen because he's a coward," the fisherman repeated, but May just ignored him.

"Come on, T. You're going to let this asshole and his stupid dodo make fun of you like that?" May asked. "Get back up here and let's shut his dumb ass up."

"He ain't comin' back up. He's a coward. So I guess this is a forf-"

 ** _Splash_**

"Hey! Why you-Taillow use wing attack on him, NOW!" the fisherman shouted angrily as he wiped away the water treecko has plashed onto his face. Taillow launched himself towards Treecko, but May's mind worked quickly.

"Splash the stupid bird too, treecko!"

Treecko acted quickly. He ducked underwater to avoid taillow's powerful wing. As taillow passed over, treecko slung his powerful tail upwards, splashing taillow and getting his feathers heavy with water.

"Tai, Taillow!" the bird chirped angrily as he struggled to stay in air, flapping his wings vigorously to compensate for the added weight. He had to turn around and land on the bridge to wring as much water out of his feathers as he could. This gave treecko the opportunity to get back up on the bridge as well.

"He's coming, Mark!" the fisherman cried out. "Quick, get back in the air!"

"Don't let him, T. Use your quick attack!"

 ** _WHAM_**

Before taillow even got the opportunity to get in the air, treecko had charged towards him and thrown his entire body right into his fragile side. The bird was sent rolling along the wooden planks. He tried to get back up, but treecko was quickly over him, landing a final blow to the bird's head with his thick tail.

"Yes, we did it T!" May cheered as she ran over to him so he could climb onto her shoulder. "You did great!"

"No he didn't, he cheated! You cheated!" the fisherman shouted as he recalled his taillow. "You used water to wet Mark!"

"And? This isn't some official league match with rules," May replied. "It's anything goes, buddy, and anything just went."

"Screw you, cheater!" the fisherman yelled as he grabbed his fishing pole and swung it at May's legs.

 ** _Whip!_**

"Oww, that hurt asshole!" May cried out as she grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him off of the bridge and into the river.

"What the hell you bitch!"

"What the you mean 'what the hell?' You hit me with your fishing pole!" May replied. "You deserved that...In fact, I'm taking your pole."

"What? No, you leave my pole al-Hey drop that!" the fisherman pleaded as May picked up his pole and started to walk away.

"Come back! Hey, come-That's my fishing pole damnit!"

...

* * *

...

...

* * *

"This is a pretty nice pole, wouldn't you agree, T?" May said as she held the pole towards treecko. He nodded in reply.

"Sure is. Maybe we should try it out..." May muttered to herself as she took a look over at the river. It flowed silently, never changing its speed. She hoped to spot a pokemon or something to try and catch with the pole, but the only thing looking back at her was her reflection. Her face, caked in makeup. The fisherman was right, she was ugly.

"I look ridiculous," May said under her breath as she knelt down to get a closer look at herself. It was ridiculous to try and hide what had happened under mounds of makeup. It's not like it would change the past, so why bother hiding it? She wasn't going to let herself feel embarrassed or ashamed like she had done before in similar situations. So she scooped up the river's water in her palms and splashed it onto her face, washing the makeup off and letting it flow away with the river.

"I didn't need that stuff, ever," May said as she stood back up, never taking her eyes off of her reflection in the water.

"Whatever, the swelling's gonna go down anyway," May said as she turned her head towards treecko. "C'mon, let's keep going. We're almost to Rustboro!"


	10. Big Trouble in Little Nacrene

**_Big Trouble in Little Nacrene_**

"If you ever see the boy for me  
Tell him that I love him  
Tell him that I care  
If he ever needs me  
Tell him I'll be there!"

Steam swirls vented off of the hot water surrounding May as she sang to herself in the motel tub. The warmth felt exquisite on her tired, fatigued body. Sleep began to creep up on her the longer she lay in the tub, but she didn't mind. She deserved it after that tough trek to get to this damned city, and she wouldn't have long to enjoy this tub so she figured she'd savor her time with it. As she did so, before she inevitably fell asleep, she tried planning what her schedule would look like tomorrow.

 _"Alright, so tomorrow I head over to that gym to see who the leader is and what type that gym uses. Then before I challenge that gym I gotta find a way to make some money to buy some potions or enough for the pokemon center to heal T when he inevitably gets hurt during the gym match. I could've swore I saw a diner with a help wanted sign. I think there was a cafe with one too. Maybe I can talk my way into a temporary gig or somethin'."_

She hadn't anticipated going through her three hundred and forty dollars (plus what she got from pawning the fishing rod) so quickly, but food, clothes, and motel money added up. Not to mention getting a big chunk taken from her by Rustboro City PD during a pat down.  
May mused over her choices, her eyes steadily closing as time went on. Damn that water was so warm, so cozy. It didn't take long for the sandman to get his grip on her eyelids and shutting them closed.

* * *

Once May's eyes started to flutter back open, the water had become cold and uncomfortable. Remnants of steam still wafted in the air and shrouded the edges of the bathroom mirror.

"Fuck, s-so c-cold now," May muttered through chattering teeth as she rubbed her arms to warm herself. She removed the drain cover to allow the water to seep down the drain as she stood up on trembling legs and turned on the shower's warm water. She then proceeded to wash herself again, feeling dirty having slept in water contaminated with two days worth of sweat and dirt.

After thirty five minutes of cleansing her body once again with soap and hot water, May turned the shower off and wrapped the nearby towel around her slender body, and another around her wet hair. She then stepped out of the tub and eased into a set of shower slippers provided by the motel and walked out of the bathroom. A wisp of steam followed her as she walked over to the bed where treecko laid sprawled out in deep slumber, his figure outlined by a soft light from the street lamps outside. It was enough for her to see what she was doing, good since she didn't want to turn on the lamp and risk disturbing her friends slumber. She started to dry her body, and when she was done she slipped on a pair of fresh black panties and a black, c-cup bra. She gave her figure a vain once over before reaching for her new, just bought, trainer outfit.

This outfit was quite similar to her old, tattered outfit. It consisted of black biker shorts, black socks, an orange shirt with a white stripe going down the middle and a black collar, a pair of white gloves, some orange and white shoes, and a green bandana. For now she only slipped the socks, shorts, and shirt on, leaving the rest (save for the shoes) neatly on the corner of the bed. She then let herself fall back onto the bed next to treecko. She reached over and caressed his head gingerly before looking over towards the alarm clock next to the bed. It read 2: 45 AM.

"It's really early. Maybe I should get some more rest. I wasted a lot of money on this place, so I outta get the most out of it."

She sighed as she placed her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Soon enough, she drifted back to sleep...

* * *

 ** _Hours Later..._**

Rustboro City, the city probing the integration of nature and science. At least that was the city's motto, and why not? This was the home of the Devon Corporation, the biggest manufacturer of commercial, scientific, and industrial components for various contractors in Hoenn or elsewhere throughout the Grand Republic. However they did have much more humble beginnings. They began as a mining outfit extracting ore out of the nearby Meteor Falls up north. Their success soon fostered the creation of Rustboro, a boom town of old Hoenn. Unlike many other boom towns in Hoenn's early years, Rustboro's temperate climate, placement near the coast, and wealth from mining operations attracted many entrepreneurs to Rustboro. One just so happened to be a man by name of Stonington S. Stone; the founder of Devon.

Mr. Stone was/is a brash, no nonsense man who would not ever admit defeat. His cut throat attitude definitely passed onto his company. So it wasn't surprising to see Devon had grown much since its mining days. Any company would when management wasn't above using 'unconventional' tactics against competitors, especially during Hoenn's mining wars, tactics such as: Hiring mercenaries and criminals to sabotage competitors' mining equipment, stirring unrest amongst the miners working for their competitors, or even flat out murdering people who worked or associated with competi-Oh is that so? I'm sorry everyone, but I've just been informed that all that I have stated above are unsubstantiated allegations based entirely in fictitious slander by antagonistic elements looking to tarnish the Devon Company's good name. I am sorry for spreading these falsities and won't do it again.

The point is Rustboro was a wealthy city, and that was partly due to the Devon Company's influence. After all, Devon was the biggest employer in Rustboro. However, it seemed their influence reached much farther than helping build the city. Their cold, efficient way of running was reflected in the city's own aesthetic and culture.

Streets were cold and gray, composed of cobblestone and flanked by drab concrete sidewalks. It almost reminded May of a factory floor, the cars rolling along down the conveyor belt streets. Same slow speed, same sputtering engine, same worn shocks that made horrible clanking and creaking as they rolled on by.  
The few people that walked by had the same stern expressions and the same manner of walking; as stiff and rigid as Ron Jeremy with an aggressive case of priapism. All this as the dark buildings towered above like the watchful, judgmental eyes of a prick supervisor.

That was most of Rustboro anyway. Here in the district of Little Nacrene May found things a bit more...Laid back isn't the word. Perhaps informal? If Rustboro was a factory, Little Nacrene was the grimy, unkept cafeteria. Discarded newspapers and old, fermenting refuse littered the streets and built up around the storm drains as crude, tough talking, greasy haired cunts walked the streets. Yes, that was Little Nacrene in all its working class splendor.

Unfortunately this was the only place May could afford a motel for the night after buying her new, clean outfit. What was even more unfortunate was that she could only afford to stay one night the motel. She needed money if she wanted a roof over her head. But that was neither here nor there, at least at the present moment. Right now she was focused on getting to the Rustboro City Gym which was situated just north of Little Nacrene in the district known as Stately Steppes. Back in the day it was the area in which the mining supervisors and other lower management made camp. Now it had become a residential district for the middle and upper middle class workers of Rustboro. Most were employed by Devon, go figure, but a significant portion of the population was also made up by independent business owners and workers not under Devon employment.

Recently it was at the heart of a spike in police presence throughout Rustboro. Police cars and officers could be found on every street, and even May had been stopped and felt up by a policeman that was bit to grabby. The reason, as she was told, was her red attire. Apparently there had been a string of property crimes (vandalism) and other civil mischief perpetrated by suspects in red clothes. So rather than get her ass grabbed by another officer, she decided to get rid of her red outfit and buy a new one. Besides, the old one was tattered anyway.

* * *

A thick black smoke shrouded the sky above, a nasty black eye gifted to nature from Rustboro. It came from the nearby pokemon detention center. Besides reminding the people of Rustboro of the grim fate a pokemon deemed non rehabilitatable (be it from severe psychological/physical trauma or the knowledge of an illegal technical move), the smoke also hinted the gym was close by because it was just three streets down from the detention center.

The gym itself was actually attached to a school. Not just any school, however, it was a specialized trainer school, responsible for teaching students the essentials to being a trainer, league information, basic survival knowledge, etc. Essentially glorified scouts.

From what little May had gathered however, the school's top student was the gym leader. That put May somewhat at ease. Surely she could take on some snobby little nerd in battle. She sure as hell used to punk them when she was in high school, how would this be any different?

She soon reached the school and gym and was struck by how aesthetically pleasing they were to the eye. Unlike the rest surrounding buildings, both the gym and school took a slap to Rustboro's architectural style in the form of a sharp, angular, neo gothic design of a grey so light it was almost white. It blended well with the freshly cut grass and the clear blue sky above. In between the two buildings looked to be a mock battlefield which May figured is where the students practiced battling. On the school side there was also a small outdoor dining area so students could eat lunch, and a play area for recess. The entire property itself was encased by beautifully art nouveau stylized metal fence.

To May's surprise. There wasn't a line waiting to challenge the gym.

"Well, better for me," May thought to herself as she walked up to the door and tried to open it.  
It didn't budge  
She tried a few more times until she realized it was a fruitless effort. She sighed before noticing a sheet of paper on a clipboard pasted on the wall next to the door. It was a bit wrinkled with smudges of dirt and finger oil lightly coating the edges. It read

 _The Rustboro Gym is closed at the moment. Regular gym matches will resume when class is over._  
 _If you are here to challenge the gym leader, please leave your name on this paper and return at 12 o'clock sharp._  
 _Remember to bring your ID to verify your placement on the list._

Below that were the names of various trainers wanting to get a crack at the gym leader.

"What? Closed?!" May said in an annoyed manner as she shook the door handles trying to open the doors despite her knowing the action was pointless. She was frustrated; she didn't come all this way just for the gym to be closed. She needed something, the gym leader's name at least...Oh wait, there it was on a plaque on the opposite wall.

"Roxanne Ricci..." May muttered as she read the plaque. Just as she did this however, a clamor of young voices rang across the small field from the direction of the schoolhouse. She turned around and saw a somewhat rowdy group of kids exiting the schoolhouse as two adults tried to wrangle them into two lines segregated by gender. They weren't doing too good of a job, luckily a third person emerged from the schoolhouse and took charge of the rambunctious students.  
This new figure, barely older than the students themselves, May deduced as Roxanne.

Once the students were in line, Roxanne and the two adults, who May also deduced as teachers, started towards the gym. Roxanne took notice of May standing outside and acknowledged her presence with a nod of her head. May returned the gesture and waited for the group to reach the gym. When they did, Roxanne walked up to her as the students murmured amongst themselves, probably about her.

"Hello there, I'm Roxanne," the teenager greeted. "I run the gym here, but right now I'm a bit busy helping the teachers out with the students here. I will be available to challenge later on today" she then lifted her arm and pointed at the clipboard on the wall "put your name on the list to secure your spot."

"Oh yeah, sure," May replied, looking past the gym leader and frowning at a pair of female students giggling together as they took glances at her. "I just uh, had some quick questions..."

"Well ask 'em," Roxanne said rather bluntly. Understandable as she did have a class to teach.

"What type does this gym specialize in?" May asked, earning an eyebrow raise from Roxanne.

"Scouting eh, smart. A clever tool most trainers fail to utilize," Roxanne replied. "This is a rock type gym because I specialize in rock types. Real tough too since all the kids around here have got bug types from the surrounding forests. Although I'm guessing you have a bit more to bring to the table."

"I wouldn't say more, just different," May replied slyly.  
 _"Although I'm in the same boat disadvantage wise."_

"I see. Well I'm looking forward to-" before Roxanne finished her sentence she caught sight of May's lone pokeball resting on her hip.

"You do know you need at least two pokemon to challenge the gym, right?"

"Oh really?" May said a bit surprised. "No, I didn't know..."

May heard the students giggling once more at her lack of knowledge on gym rules. She frowned once again, teeth gritting under her lips, before turning back towards Roxanne.

"What's the deal with this two pokemon rule?"

"Jeez I don't know, sister. It's just the league rules, I don't make them," Roxanne replied. "Just come back when you've got two pokemon, gabish?"

"Yeah yeah, I here ya," May replied waving her hand dismissively. "I'll see ya then."

"Looking forward to it," Roxanne said as she unlocked the doors to let the students inside. Once inside, she smirked and turned back around again towards May.

"You'd better come ready to give it all you've got!" she called out, causing May to turn around. "I can tell you're a bit green around the ears, so I'm letting you know right know that this isn't some random, off the road trainer bullshit. This will be a gym match. Your abilities _will_ be put to the test."

"Look Roxanne, I'm not one of your students. I'm probably older than you, so you don't have to give me a damn lecture," May replied. "I'll come prepared, don't you worry about that."

"I should hope so," Roxanne muttered under her breath as May walked off into the distance.

* * *

 _Not long after..._

It didn't take too long for May to find herself back in Little Nacrene. At the moment she found herself right outside of an establishment called the 45th Street Diner. It sat between two derelict apartment complexes caked in graffiti both old and new.  
It also seemed this diner was a hot spot with the youth, because the place was lousy with delinquents young and old. Their yammering could be heard streets down, and coupled with the clanking of dishes and glasses it sure did prove to be one of the more annoying ruckuses that May had the displeasure of hearing. But this was the place looking for help, and she needed the money, and she sure as hell wasn't going to do anything that cafe owner wanted her to do earlier. She just wasn't that type of girl.

She just hoped the owner of this establishment wasn't a sleazeball. So she pushed past a couple of teenage punks blocking the doorway to the diner, and entered. God did the noise get worse when she entered. Her ears were assaulted by the high pitched wails of preteens lacking self awareness, or the raspy screech of a cracking voice emitted by teens whose balls were in the transition of dropping. All this juxtaposed by an unseen jukebox blaring _Be My Baby_.

"Hey sweetheart, come over here eh. Let's you and me gets to know each other"  
"That's right baby, come give me a kiss, yeah. Right here, give it a little smooch!"

"Oh fuck off," May growled at the two teens sitting at the table near her. "You little bastards have never even touched a damn woman. Now who runs this place?"

"Jeez toots take it easy-"  
"Or don't. You look even cuter pissed!"

"Aw jeez man, zip it will ya," the first teen replied before turning his attention back towards May. "Ol' Diesel's behind the counter. He's been up to his ass with all of us since his waitress up and left. Boy she was a dime I tell ya, ain't ever seen a girl prettier...Until I laid my eyes on you beautiful."

And with that he gave May a wink. May rolled her eyes and shook her head, completely rebuffing him as she made her way over toward the counter. Behind it was a massive man, taller than her and thick with muscle. He had a gray head wrap on complimented by a dirty, grease lathered apron that matched his hairy forearms. On his right bicep was a tattoo of an anchor going through a heart with the name "Sally" emblazoned across the heart. Noticing May, he leaned forward to look her in the eye.

"You 'ere to order, miss?" this man, Diesel, asked.

"No, I'm not here to order. Saw your help wanted sign, I'm here to inquire 'bout the job," May replied in the friendliest voice she could muster out of her lungs.

"You? No, I'm lookin' for a waitress. You don't fit the bill, sweetie," Diesel replied dismissively, about to turn his back.

"Hey wait! What do you mean?" May pouted causing Diesel to turn back around. "I can be a waitress. It's not like you need special training to place dishes on a fuckin' table."

"Look I don't wanna be harsh, but waitress has gotta be pretty. You're a big girl, and you got that lump on your forehead there...Look it ain't personal, it's just business."

"Are you kidding me? I've been getting ogled by your customers this whole time, and this?" May pointed at the lump on her forehead. "This ain't some deformity. For your information, I got this lump by some asshole whose parent's obviously didn't teach him honor."

"You sayin' somebody gave that to yous?"

"Yes and worse!" May replied. "You shoulda seen me couple of days ago, but the point is this'll heal, okay. I'm a lot of things, but ugly ain't one of them. Now that's not vanity, that's just me being self aware about what goes on around me, and right now what's going on is a bunch of little snot nosed punks takin' a gander at my ass" May then leaned in closer and began to whisper "Look, mister Diesel, I'm a trainer. I got no money and really no place to go. All I'm lookin' for is a little help, ya know...Please, I really don't wanna beg..."

May then looked up at Diesel flashing him puppy dog eyes to pull at his heart string.  
"Ah christ..."

"Hey lady, you're taking too long. Order and move!"

"Hey shut up you little prick," May shouted back at the patron behind her. "I'm trying to land a job here!"

"You know if you want to be a waitress you gots to be nice to the customers," Diesel commented, crossing his arms with a smirk.

 _"Oh lord..."_ May thought to herself as she sighed and turned back towards the patron she had just yelled at.  
"I'm sorry for that previous outburst, young sir. My head is not so level at the moment, and I hope you can forgive me-"

"Shut it and hurry up!" the boy interrupted, causing May to frown. She took a deep breath again and continued.

"I hope you can forgive me. However I am in the middle of inquiring about a job, so can you please, I implore you, allow me to finish?"

Before the boy could say something May turned her back on him and looked right up at Diesel.

"Eh, eh? How 'bout that eh? I can be nice."

"You're a tenacious gal, I'll give ya that, "Diesel muttered before sighing and shrugging his shoulders. "Ah what the hell. I can't say no to nobodies in need. You gots yourself a job."

"Yes! When can I start?!" May said eagerly.

"Well not right now," Diesel replied. "As you can see I'm pretty busy at the moment to show you the ropes. Why don't yous come by early tomorrow mornin'. Three o' clock sharp."

"Tomorrow morning huh," may replied scratching the back of her neck. "That's all fine and dandy; I just, uh, don't have a place to-"

"Look sweetie, I got a business to run here. Yous come back tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah yeah," May nodded her head. "I'll be here tomorrow. Three o' clock sharp."

"Three o' clock sharp," Diesel repeated as May turned to leave, weaving her way past the mass off adolescents crowding the establishment, ignoring the occasional whistle as she did so.

Now all she needed to do was wait

* * *

 _The next morning..._

A thick, cold haze colored industrial gray swept through the early morning streets of Rustboro from the coast. It brought with it an aggressive chill, one that brought the pins and needles to your skin like an acupuncturist gone mad. May immediately felt it as she tried to cover her body with a discarded newspaper partially stuck to the alley ground by some sort of vile, unidentifiable gunk.

"F-F-Fuck, I-I-It's so d-d-damn c-cold!" she said through chattering teeth as she retreated deeper into herself, tossing the useless newspaper aside.

What time was it? It was definitely early morning if the coastal fog had rolled in, but the exact time May hadn't a clue. There was no clock here, alone in this dark, abandoned alley. And why should it, there was no need for a clock in an area that was to be ignored, pretended didn't exist. A place where all those forgotten by society as a whole usually found themselves taking refuge, like the man just a few feet away from May on the opposite side of the alley. She had seen him curled up against the wall when she had entered this dark, dirty, graffiti ridden alley in search of a place to take shelter for the night. She had remembered seeing him move (or perhaps twitch would be more accurate) in his sleep before she had drifted off herself. No he was motionless, dead probably. A victim of the cold, doomed to be forgotten by the city in this cold, dark alley.

Looking away from the man, May decided it was about time to get out of the alley, three o' clock or not. She couldn't stand it there any longer, she needed to move. Get her blood flowing, warm up.  
She thought warm thoughts, like snuggling under the covers in a warm and cozy bed by a crackling fire. Yes, that really would be exquisite at the moment...

Oh it wasn't working. She was too frozen through to let her imagination warm her up. Not to mention the constant echoing of her footsteps interrupting her fantasies. They reverberated throughout the dark and empty streets. Nothing stirred this early in the morning, save for the occasional stray skitty, mangy and weathered, bounding into or out of a nearby alleys.

It didn't take long for a shivering May to reach the 45th Street Diner. It was the only building on the whole street with the lights on, it attracted her like dustiness to a flame; Brilliant beams of gold spilling out of the art deco windows and onto the cold dead streets like the second coming himself was inside right now getting a bite to eat.

With a gloved hand shaking like a Johto quake, she managed to place her palm onto the door and push. Her eyes instinctively squinted under the bright light, only slowly opening them as they adjusted.

"Ah you're here," came a voice farther in the back of the diner. Then from a door behind the counter came Diesel.  
"You ready to get started?"

"O-O-Oh y-yeah," May chattered as she trembled over towards the counter. "W-What d-do I-I g-got-t-ta do f-first?"

"Jeez what's the matta with yous?" Diesel asked, squinting and leaning towards May. "Ya shakin' like you've seens a ghost. What gives?"

"I-It's s-s-soo c-cold out t-there," May replied as she crossed her arms and desperately rubbed the sides to create warmth.

"What, were you sleepin' outside or somethin'?"

May looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ah, I see...You was eh. I guess yous really are broke," Diesel said as he loosened his sweater tied around his waist and tossed it over to May.  
"Put it on. Get warm soes we can start."

May nodded and draped the large sweater around herself. Warmth started to flow back through her body as she got ready for the training.

...

...

* * *

 _A little later on that day..._

"A yo, got an orda a cheese fries for table two 'ere!" Diesel yelled out from behind the counter.

It was a busy morning in the 45th street diner. Poor diesel would've had had his hands full with all the rowdy customers, but luckily he had help today. Help in the form of a tall, slender girl clad in a light pink waitress outfit consisting of a knee high dress with a white apron and puffy shoulders complimented by black Mary Janes. Her face was tired and stressed as she did her best to weave through the sea of adolescents (and the occasional groping hand).

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" May yelled back as she laid two plates of hamburgers onto an oval table with two teens in black leather jackets tossing lewd remarks at her as she did so.

"Yeah baby, these look real good alright, real good!"  
"Got a little meat under those buns, yeah. How 'bout you baby, you want some meat between those-OW!"

The second teen yelped and drew his hand away from May's behind after suffering a painful slap by treecko's thick tail. He looked up at the grass type perched on May's shoulder and was met with an angry glare.

"You know if you do that again I'm breaking that fucking hand," May growled as she slammed two soda pops onto the table. "Enjoy your meals gentlemen."

"I'll sue you, ungrateful bitch," the teen muttered angrily as he rubbed his injured hand.

"Eh sue this," May replied, flipping the boy off as she turned around to get the next order, ignoring the remarks about the ugly lump on her face by the angry teens. She quickly worked her way back to the counter, taking the two bowls of cheese fries onto her tray and preparing to head back out into the sea of zit covered flesh before Diesel stopped her.

"I heard what yous say to those payin' customers," he said in a gruff voice. "What did I tell yous before, huh?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No, no buts," Diesel interrupted. "I don't care what they call yous, yo mutter, ya fadda, or ya saggin' tit granny. Yous don't insult da customer or I'm tossin' yous outta 'ere, comprende?"

May pouted but ultimately gave in. "Fine, damnit fine. I won't insult the customers... _pinche cara de mierda_."

"Hey, and I told ya nots ta use that funny talk on me, especially if yous is slingin' insults!" Diesel said angrily. "I'll finds out sooner or later!"

"Duly noted!" May replied sarcastically as she went on her way. Once again she weaved her way through the sea of teens, bumping many shoulders until she reached the right table. Seated at it were four, gruff young men. Three looked a bit older than her, twenty to twenty-two perhaps. The oldest of the three had very chiseled facial features complimented with blue eyes and blone hair fashioned into a pompadour. The last, the youngest, was probably just a year younger than May. All were clad in black leather jackets. She had been dreading coming over to serve them, even though it was an inevitable. She had noticed the oldest making googly eyes at her the entire time they were there.

"Here you go gentlemen. A bowl of chili fries. Hope you enjoy," May said as she placed the chili fires onto the table. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a gentle grasp of her wrist, followed immediately by an unclasping of her wrist and a yelp of pain.

"You know I have my friend perched on my shoulder for a reason," May said as she turned around to face the smirking face of what looked like the oldest of the group, clenching his hurt hand while his friends all giggled like hyenas. "What's with you creeps having such grabby hands?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to be outta line or nothin'," the oldest guy said, flicking his wrist, all while his smirk stayed plastered on his face. "Just never seen you 'round here. Wanted to ask you couple a questions is all."

"That's sweet, but I'm busy," May said dismissively before turning around once more.

"Hey wait, toots...Stop, uh...Hey we want something else to orda!" the boy said quickly, thinking on his feet for a reason to get May to stay. "Yeah, somethin' else. You got some work over here, sweetheart. Take our orda, will ya?"

May sighed and turned back around, pulling out a notebook and pencil from her apron.

"Fine. What do you want to order?"

"Don't ask me, ask my friend here," the guy said pointing to the youngest of the group.

"Alright chiquito, what do you want to order?"

"Well let's see..." the youngster of the group trailed off as he leaned back in his chair and placed his shoes onto the table."I'll have a, no no...Maybe a, nah not that..."

May started to get agitated, her forehead wrinkling and her teeth gritting together. She was about to say something, but the oldest guy spoke before her.

"So while you're here, how 'bout I ask those questions I had, and you answer them?"

"How about you shove-"

"You new to Rustboro, toots?" he interrupted. "Of course you are. Ain't ever seen ya, and I know everybody in Rustboro."

"Doubt it," May replied, causing a quick cackle to come out of the older guy's mouth.

"You better believe it. Was born here, been all around. I know the city like the back of my hand...Now I know _you're_ new here because all the pretty lost girls that find themselves in Rustboro either playing some guy's skin flute in a back alley, hoping to make enough scratch to get a roof over they head, or if they gots too much dignity for the alleys, they end up in this dump fetching plates and trays for ol' Diesel. See I know that because the last gal did what you done now. Know what happened to her?"

May was silent, raising her eyebrow just as she heard Diesel call for her to get an order of a burger and fries.

"Do you want to know what happened to her?"

"Look, I gotta-"

"She did a'ight for a while. Got tipped pretty well too, which I'm sure you're getting now. That was until the guys tipping her got it trough they heads that she wasn't going to give 'em no sugar or noogie no matta how generous they was. Soon poor gal couldn't afford that shitty motel she was staying at. Had to sleep out on the streets until they wasn't no choice but to go back to wherever she came from wit her tail between those sexy legs of hers."

"Why are you telling me this?" May replied, growing a bit impatient. "I mean why do you even fucking care?"

"I'm telling ya this because that'll be you if you stay here. You can't make it in this city without help, toots."

"I think you've got the wrong impression of me. I grew up in a tougher place than this," May replied. "You all are soft."

"Maybe so, maybe so," the guy chuckled. "But that was your home. You knew it. This is ours, we know it. And I know you're not gonna last 'ere without the right people, no matta your ego."

"I got an orda a burgas and fries 'ere! Where da hell are you?" May heard Diesel call out once again.

"Well go on. Go serve them burgers and fries. You're a tough a girl, yeah. You can make it on your own, no doubt right? No doubt at all," the older guy said once again, giving her a condescending wink.

May pouted, getting ready to leave, but his words stung true. She really did need help in this city. She had already spent a night out all alone in the alleys already. Perhaps she did have too much of an ego...

"Alright maybe you've got a point, but why are you telling me this?" May questioned. "Why do you care?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he replied. "I'm a nice guy, ya know. I wouldn't want to see a pretty gal like you end up on the streets just like the last one..."

"Pretty gal like me, huh," May said with an eyebrow raised. "Is this how you pick up girls?"

"Maybe, only the pretty ones. What's it to you?" he replied. "Look, toots. Why don't you roll wit me and the guys for a while. We'll show you around, get ya a place to stay. Whaddya say, eh?"

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice," May muttered, looking down at her waitress outfit and then at sea of rowdy customers behind her. She sighed, and then turned back towards the older guy.  
"Fine, but you better keep your hands off me for the time being."

"Hey you don't need to worry about that, sweetheart," he replied once again. "Give me some time and I'll woo you on my own. So c'mon, let's get outta here."

The group then stood up while May turned around.

"Hey Diesel!" she called out. "I quit! I'm tired of these little brats grabbin' at me."

Hearing this, Diesel shot up, his body quickly turning away from the grill and towards May.

"What?! Yous come to me, beggin' for a job and now yous gonna quit in the middle a da busiest part a da fucking-"

Diesel couldn't finish his sentence as his rage boiled over. He picked up a baseball bat from behind the counter and hopped over.

 _"Uh oh,"_ May thought to herself as she quickly backed away towards the older guy and his friends.

"Hey, uh, if we're gonna leave we'd better start heading out now, Like right _now,"_ she said as she pointed her thumb towards Diesel. They turned around and saw him brandishing a bat as he weaved his way through the many customers in his establishment.

"Yeah, looks like Diesel's gone and bent outta shape. We should beat feet outta here!" the older guy said as he, his friends, and May quickly made their way towards the exit. Once outside they quickly made their way down the steps. Diesel was close behind, about to burst through the door himself.

May followed the group to an absolutely gorgeous yellow convertible with custom rims, a chrome bumper, the works. They quickly scrambled in, the older guy and May in the front with is three friends in the backseat.

"C'mon start it up, man!" May said urgently as she saw Diesel running towards them with his bat. However before he could even get within ten feet of them, the car roared to life and the group drove off, leaving Diesel behind in a trail of dust. As they zoomed down the street, they all breathed sighs of relief, May wiping beads of sweat off of her forehead.

"Fuck that was close...What the hell got into him?" May said angrily. "He didn't seem like too bad of a guy, an asshole yes, but to go and chase me with a fucking bat? What the fuck, man? What the fuck?"

"Diesel's not right in the head. Ever since he came back from Almia. Guess it fucked wit his head or somethin'," the older guy muttered.

"That asshole still has my stuff," May grumbled as she crossed her arms. "I left my clothes and all my trainer shit at the diner. I need to get it back."

"Give him some time to cool off, alright," he replied. "We'll go back and get your shit later," he then turned his head towards May. "Hey, we never got each other's names."

"Oh yeah?" May replied.

"Yeah," the guy answered. "You call me Dweeb, alright, everyone does. Back there's Malcolm, Dave, and Chilly."

"Hey."  
"What's up."  
"Nice to meets you, toots."

"Yeah yeah," May replied dismissively as her own greeting before looking over at Dweeb. "My name's Mabel, but call me May. I don't like Mabel."

"I can see why. Got yourself an old lady's name!" Dweeb said in a chuckle.

"Better than fucking Dweeb," May replied, waving away cigarette smoke coming from Malcolm's mouth..

'"Don't get your granny panties in a knot now," Dweeb said, continuing to chuckle. He then nodded his head towards treecko. "What's this little guy's name?"

"Treecko? I don't know, actually," May said, quickly glancing at treecko. "I call him T though."

"T? That's not a fucking name. That's a letter."

"No one asked for your opinion," May shot back. "T doesn't mind, do ya, T?"

Treecko shook his head.

"See, he doesn't mind it."

"Whatever," Dweeb replied, sharply rounding a corner, almost hitting the curb.

"Where'd you learn to drive?" May complained, fixing her disheveled hair. "What kind of idiot would risk hitting the curb in a ranfla like this ?"

"You know if you don't shut up, I'll kick your ass out while I'm still driving," Dweeb growled a bit irritated.

"Empty threats. I can tell," May said with a smirk on her face. "Where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Home, baby," Dweeb replied. "It's a real swell place, toots. You'll like it."

"We'll see," May muttered as they continued down the street.

* * *

 _Not long later..._

When the car finally stopped, May found that they had parked in front of a decrepit apartment building covered in graffiti, many reading 'Rustboro Bunch'.

"Is that what you call yourselves?" May asked as they all got out of the car.

"You better believe it," Dweeb replied. "We run this city, don't we boys!"

"Damn Straight."  
"You betta believe it!"  
"Yeah, yeah, that's right."

May raised her eyebrows doubtfully. The group didn't notice however and started up the stairs. May followed them and entered the dilapidated building. Inside wasn't much different than the outside. The walls were chipped and cracked, caked in graffiti and unknown stains. Refuse was scattered about the floor, swept in by the wind outside, or discarded by inhabitants of the building's past. The light fixtures above did not work, in fact many were broken. Light came only from a few scattered candles and lanterns set up presumably by the Rustboro Bunch. The smellwas also terrible, a putrid mix of piss, mold, and rotting garbage.

After going through the entrance hallway, they found themselves in a narrow staircase with an emergency exit door on the bottom. It was blocked by a tattered vagrant deep in slumber.

"We're goin' up," Dweeb said as he started up the stairs. May hesitated, waiting for the other three to start heading up too, but they motioned for May to go up first, which she did. It made her a bit uncomfortable having the three boys behind her, potentially blocking her escape. In fact it made her more than a bit uncomfortable. It made her instincts scream at her for her stupid decision making, and to get out of the situation immediately, but she couldn't anymore. Those three boys would easily overpower her, even with treecko backing her. Besides, there was nowhere to go if she did somehow escape. Nothing but the cold, dark alleys ready to swallow her up like many others defeated by the city. So she kept walking up the stairs, mouth shut, muscles tensed, and senses on high alert.

Luckily for her, the boys did nothing. Dweeb had stopped at the fifth floor and gone down its hallway, stopping at a door on the left side of the hallway. Dweeb opened it and entered. May and treecko followed and were surprised by how big it was. Perhaps it was a suite back in its functional days? What May wasn't surprised with was how grimy and nasty it was. It was something she had come to expect of Little Nacrene. Inside were bare wooden boards for floors with only the faintest remnants of former carpeting sticking to them. It appeared that the Rustboro Bunch had dragged up their own furnishing to make the place a bit more comfortable to hang out in. They had a dingy old coach and a few wooden chairs placed around a wooden box acting as a coffee table. Off to the corner of the room was a fairly old record player with a few records and TMs thrown haphazardly in a cardboard box nestled right next to the record player. Up against the wall were two dirty, bare mattresses stained with what looked like either sweat or piss...or maybe dry blood, who knows.

"Make yourself at home, May," Dweeb said as he dropped onto the couch, putting his legs up onto the wooden box as he reached for a bottle of _Hoenn Hops_ beer nestled in a six pack which sat on the couch.

May followed; ignoring the space next to Dweeb he had made for May on the couch, and took a seat on one of the chairs. That earned a frown from Dweeb as the rest of the gang took seats on the couch. They each grabbed a bottle, busting the bottle caps off the corner of the wooden box and taking long swigs from the bottle. Even though she was still on edge, she felt a bit more comfortable now that nobody was behind her.

"Toss me one of those cold ones, will ya," May said, holding her hand out. Dave nodded and tossed her a beer. She busted the bottle cap off and started drinking herself. She took a long swig and then presented some to treecko. The grass type was curious and took up May's offer, allowing her to pour some down his throat. Once it hit his esophagus, his eyes widened and his cheeks grew red. He quickly tore his lips away from the bottle and began to cough and gag, earning a chuckle out of May and the rest of the Rustboro Bunch.

"Guess your little buddy can't handle 'is liquor," Dave observed.

"Where'd you get da little guy anyway?" Dweeb added.

"Someone gave him to me," May replied, not wanting to divulge too much information to the gang.

"You a trainer or something?"

"I'm sure you'd make a fine detective there, Holmes," May replied sarcastically. "Yeah I'm a trainer."

"You're a trainer, huh?"

"That's what I said, isn't it," May replied again.

"Is that the only one you got?" Dweeb said, nodding his head towards treecko.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Pretty shitty trainer, don't ya think?" Dweeb replied before bursting out in a condescending cackle which the rest of the bunch followed in doing.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," May said trying to pretend it didn't annoy here.  
"...Fuck you."

"How you gonna challenge any gyms with only one pokemon?" Dweeb questioned. "That's why you came here, right?"

"Yeah."

Dweeb cackled again. "Well good luck to you, toots. Roxanne's a tough gal. I got a feelin' she'll wipe the floor with ya."

"Well we won't know until I actually take her on," May replied. "Fortunately I'll have much more time to train since you've been kind enough to take me into your, uh, "wonderful" home."

"You still need another pokemon," Chilly chimed in, quickly glancing over towards Dweeb and then back at May.

"I'll catch one," May replied. "There's a route northeast of here I've learned. I'll catch something there and train there too."

"Yeah yeah, you do that...But Before you do, kick back and relax. Later tonight I'll take you out and show you 'round town. Whaddya think 'bout that, eh toots?"

"Oh that sounds absolutely wonderful!" May replied sarcastically. "But I'm heading back over to the diner tonight to get my stuff back."

"Oh no no, don't you worry 'bout that," Dweeb said matter-of-factly. "We'll take care a that, ya hear. You don't fret none. We know Diesel; he'll listen to us,"

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I can handle it on my own," May replied, causing Dweeb to cackle once more.

"Oh I just love girls like you! So adorably delusional. That's cute, toots, but no. You'll stay here; get yourself nice and primed up for tonight. There's a real nice place I know over in da Steppes."

"No wait a-"

"Hey, Dweeb," Malcolm interrupted before May could finish her sentence. "We got that thing we need ta do."

"Now?"

"Yeah now."

"What fucking time is it?" Dweeb asked.

"Almost two o' clock," Malcolm replied.

"Fuck," Dweeb muttered before lazily tossing his bottle behind him and standing up. "We gotta go take care a some business, May. You just stay here and look pretty. I'll be back," he motioned for his gang to get up "Let's go."

The three other boys did so. Malcolm walked past May and picked up a box in the corner of the room. He then began to follow the rest of the gang out of the room until he lost his grip and dropped the box. The contents that spilled out were pairs of red jeans, red shirts, and a couple of crowbars and tire irons.

"Good going, butterfingers," Dweeb said annoyed.

"Shit," Malcolm muttered as he quickly walked in front of May's line of view and began to put the items back into the box. Once inside, he quickly picked it up and followed the gang out of the door, and soon May and treecko were alone. May took one last swig, emptying the bottle and set it onto the wooden box.

"I can't believe I got myself into this stupid mess," May said as she took the last beer from the six pack and opened it up. "That asshole thinks just 'cause I'm in a bad situation that I'm obligated to be his fucking girl, put fucking out, fuck that. I know these guys, T," May took a swig from the bottle "I've been suckered and had my heart broken by many guys like him. I'm smarter now, and I'm going to play this chump like a fiddle."

"Tree!" treecko agreed fiendishly.

"Let's see how much I can milk out of these dumbasses."

* * *

 **And that's it. Sorry I took a bit long getting this chapter out. I might have gotten this out a little sooner, but I had my chest opened up not too long ago, so I haven't really been in the mood to do much this past week. Also, this chapter was written, deleted, and rewritten more times than I'm willing to admit, so that took a bit of time too. Even then, I'm not very happy with this chapter. In fact I think it might be the weakest chapter in this story so far, but you all will be the judge of that. Anyway I'll do my best to pump out the next chapters quicker.**


	11. Stolen Goods

**Well looks who's back…Me! Yeah I know, late as always. I have an excuse though: I'm a lazy piece of shit.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Stolen Goods**_

"You know, you're lookin' like a real dime in that moonlight."

May didn't react much to the compliment, flashing Dweeb only a weak smile in return.

"Thanks," May replied with disinterest as she did her best to apply her lipstick with a hand mirror while Dweeb's car rolled on through the streets. "Where'd you get the dress anyway? It's real nice, can't imagine it was cheap."

The dress in question was a short, golden sheath dress that hugged her curves seductively, and sparkled brilliantly underneath the soft light of the moon. It contrasted perfectly with Dweeb's cheap brown dress suit.

"Ah don't you dwell your pretty little mind on that, toots," Dweeb said with a confident smile, trying to be louder than the radio playing The Marcel's cover of Richard Rogers and Lorenz Hart's _Blue Moon_. "You just focus on being able to keep up with me. You got long legs there, but you'll need more than them ta keep up with me."

"I think you're overestimating yourself a bit there. Most guys do," May replied as she smacked her lips, satisfied with how she looked. The makeup and dark red lipstick came together to make her even more breathtaking than she already was, or at least that's what guys had told her. Even her lump was almost gone.

"Ha, well we'll see, toots…We'll see."

At the moment the pair was driving through Rustboro's Stately Steppes in Dweeb's yellow convertible. The roof was down, allowing the cool breeze to breathe across their skin. It made strands of May's dark brown hair, at the moment fashioned into a bouffant, dance wildly behind her.

"Will ya slow down? You're messing up my hair."

"Wha? Oh yeah, my bad sweetheart," Dweeb said as he eased up on the pedal. "So, toots, you've ever been taken dancin' before today? I imagine you get lots of attention, but ain't nobody ever wanted to have you holdin' their waist."

"Actually, you'd be surprised," May replied. "Lots of guys I've dated before had to get on their toes to kiss me. They didn't ever mind taking me to dance and shit like that. You're not special."

"Jeez, toots, why ya gotta break my heart so?" Dweeb said with a smirk on his face. "How tall are you anyway?"

"Does it matter?"

"You're making it matta," Dweeb replied. "You sensitive about it or somethin'? Is that a tear I see rollin' down ya face?"

"Fuck you."

"Answer da question."

"Fine," May huffed, crossing her arms. "Six feet."

"Six feet eh, big gal," Dweeb said with a grin, quickly glancing downwards. "Real nice legs…"

"You can look, but don't touch, pervert," May replied as she fixed her bouffant.

"Ya know, I think I'm the right enough height to lay my head on ya tits," Dweeb chuckled.

"You ain't that short," May replied.

"Yeah, well I'm still gonna do it," Dweeb replied.

May looked over towards him. "Well I guess I can't really stop you…I mean, you did take me in…"

"That's right, that's right!" Dweeb chuckled. "I love a gal that knows when she's supposed to put out."

"Hey, why don't you chill whatever you got in your pants, alright," May said. "I never said put out. I'm not easy."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Dweeb said, dismissing her statement as he put the car to a stop. "Anyway, 'ere we are, sweetheart. Ready to dance holes in ya soles?"

May looked over at the building Dweeb had stopped in front of. It was an otherwise cookie cutter Rustboro building; A cold gray exterior with a simply designed, dark roof. What separated it, however, was a ritzy neon sign that had obviously been added to the building in recent years. It gave off a light blue glow that read The Dancin' Dame, and right above was a neon illustration of well dressed woman pulling her skirt up to perform the twist.

"Looks like a nice place," May said as she Dweeb opened up the car door for her and helped her out. "I guess we could have a real gas here."

"We'll have more than a gas, toots," Dweeb said as he put his arm around hers. "Let's go."

May and Dweeb walked towards the entrance, making their way up the drab concrete stairs until they reached the double doors. May could feel the jubilant atmosphere emanating from the other side of the door; happy laughter, the clacking of shoes against the polished floors, the fast paced music blaring so loud it pierced through the doors and right into May's ear, making her instinctively tap her feet to the rhythm.

"Ladies first," Dweeb said as he opened the door for May.

"Thank you," she replied as she was hit full force by the combination of the aforementioned noises. The lights above were dimmed, creating only lavender outlines of the moving bodies of couples as they danced vigorously to _Twist and Shout_.

"Hey Dweeb, I thought you wasn't coming."

Dweeb and May both turned their heads and saw someone dressed similarly to Dweeb, a bit taller, a bit older, with combed, jet black hair. At his side was a beautiful, blonde haired bombshell made up with makeup and bright red lipstick that complimented her blue eyes.

"Hey, wassup Chip," Dweeb said as he and May walked over to the couple. "Yeah, wasn't plannin' on comin' 'ere, but I found this fox earlier today, and I couldn't pass up showin' her off."

" _I gotta remind myself to shove my foot up this guy's ass,"_ May thought to herself as she tried to force a smile through her frowning face, and gave the couple a quick wave.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet ya," Chip replied.

"It's a pleashua," the blonde added as she turned to her date. "She's such a pretty girl, isn't she."

Chip nodded in agreement as the blonde turned back towards May.

"You're so pretty, really sister, especially for a tribal."

"Thanks," May replied a bit annoyed.

"And so tall too!" the blonde continued. "Don't let this shorty lead, ya hear," she nodded towards Dweeb. "These guys, you know, they got these egos and all, and they get so uppity when a gal takes charge. I mean what's wit that, huh?"

"You betta not be gettin' any ideas," Chip chuckled as the blonde playfully slapped his chest.

"Whaddya mean, suga? You afraid of a little female dominance?"

"Don't make me put you in ya place," Chip replied as he buried his face into her neck and began kissing her. Her eyes went wide as a look of surprise and joy plastered onto her face.

"Oh my god! Not now, not in front of them!" she giggled as she tried to push him away playfully. "Ya so crazy!"

They continued for about ten seconds more before a chuckling Chip finally relented and tore his face away from his date's neck.

"Sorry 'bout that. Can't help myself sometimes, hehe," Chip said. "Anyway, we'll leave yous twos ta da dance floor. We're gonna scotch it on over to the punch…" Chip then removed a flask from his shirt pocket. "I hear someone gone and spiked it."

With that, Chip and his date went on their way. May had a slightly perplexed look on her face. Dweeb noticed this and smiled.

"That's my man, Chip. He's a good fella, real good fella, ya know…Him and his brother's in the gang too. He's the oldest, everyone respects him. I respect him too, 'cause he's a real good fella. He's always stuck his neck out for me and the other guys…" Dweeb's demeanor then changed to something a tad bit somber. "He don't got da brightest mind though. He ain't a long term thinka, or even a thinka at all. Rigid too, don't like changing his mind, or change in general."

"He's got a pretty dumb name, too," May replied, earning an angry glare from Dweeb.

"Hey, fuck you. That's my friend, alright. I'm not gonna let some four legged, tribal hussy talk shit, ya hear!"

"Jeez, take it easy," May replied. "It's a joke. You get those, don't you?"

"You don't talk about him," Dweeb said simply as his expression lightened once again. "Besides, his name ain't even Chip. We call him Chip 'cause it's short for Chipped Tooth, on account of his, well, chipped tooth. You ain't see it?"

"I wasn't paying attention," May replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well he's got one," Dweeb said. "Got it from a rumble with a couple of stuck up Steppe socs from way back."

"Yeah that's real interesting," May yawned, disinterested. "You still haven't told me his real name."

"It's Damian," Dweeb said simply as he put his arm around May's waist and pulled her close. "Now, how 'bout we mosey on over to da floor."

Dweeb led May to the crowd of people now slow dancing Billy Stewart's _Sitting in the Park_. Dweeb placed his hands on May's waist. May put her hands on his shoulders and the two began to slow dance into the crowd.

"Damn, toots. Got a real toned body on ya," Dweeb remarked as his thumbs grazed May's abdomen.

"Thanks," May said with a small, genuine smile

"So, toots, tell me a little about ya self, eh," Dweeb said as they continued dancing.

"What do you want to know?" May asked.

"Jeez I don't know…How about where you're from? Let's start with that."

"Johto," May replied simply.

"C'mon, you can give me more than that," Dweeb said, probing for more information.

"East Goldenrod, on the south side of Rolling Hills," May answered. "Used to be one whole neighborhood until the Magnet Train cut it straight through the middle."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about that place from da news," Dweeb replied. "Rough place from what I gathered. Explains ya stank personality."

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way," May said with a slightly seductive smile.

"Oh yeah, you know me," Dweeb said. "I love bad gals like you."

"Why? Bad girls are for bad guys, and you don't seem too foul to me," May said, getting closer to his face so he could feel her warm, inviting breath. "I know beneath that big, tough guy exterior you're a sweet ol' goody two shoes, square."

"Is that so, sweetheart? You gots it all figured out?" Dweeb replied.

"I sure do," May answered, making her voice softer and more seductive to lead Dweeb on. "And us bad girls don't go for squares."

"I ain't no square, toots."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Dweeb replied as he pulled May closer to so they were touching hip to hip. "What would I have to do to prove to ya?"

This is where May wanted him. She had sown the seeds of sexual intrigue in the boy earlier in the day with a carefully calculated combination of snarky, offhand comments and a phlegmatic disposition towards the boy. She had begun in the diner as soon as she realized Dweeb had a thing for her, and was eager to provide for her in hopes of bedding her at some point. Now she knew it was time to lift the veil of coldness and use her feminine charm to seduce, nothing too overt. All subtle, just enough to fool Dweeb into thinking he had a chance. It was time to see just how much sway she held over him.

Her eyes scoured the dance hall, looking for the perfect candidate for her test. Then she spotted him: A big, burly, ginger boy a few inches taller than her. A sly smile formed on her face as she looked back down at Dweeb.

"You know, that guy over there…" May nodded towards the ginger boy as he stood near the punch table and downed a glass. "He's had an eye for me the entire time we've been here."

"Well, that ain't too long," Dweeb replied.

"So? You're gonna let him eye fuck me, ME, your date?" May said as she strengthened her seductive gaze with a flutter of her eye lashes. "C'mon baby. Why don't you show him a thing or two about respecting a man's woman. Do it for me, puddin'."

Dweeb lifted his eyebrow at May, turned around to look at the guy, then back at May.

"You sure this guy's been givin' ya the eye?"

"Whaddya mean, of course I'm sure," May replied. "Girl's always notice that kind of thing. Don't tell me you're scared of him…"

"No wait a-"

"It's alright if you're scared. I understand; he's much bigger than you…"

"Alright, quit bustin' my balls," Dweeb replied. "I'll talk to the guy."

"Just talk?"

"Yeah just talk," Dweeb replied once more. "What, you want me to bust the poor guy's head for lookin' at you? Nah nah, toots…He gets outta line, now that's a different story…"

"Fine, go talk to him then," May said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. It appeared she needed to put a little more work into manipulating Dweeb.

Dweeb made his way through the crowd, pushing past couples until he got to the punch table where the boy stood drinking, well, punch. Once he reached the guy, May saw the two exchange words. The ginger's expression steadily grew angrier and angrier, as Dweeb's muscles tensed. Finally after a few moments the ginger swung at Dweeb, which Dweeb ducked under and returned with a swift left uppercut followed by cross straight to the ginger's chin.

As soon as the ginger landed onto the punch table, splitting it into two, the room went quiet (save for the music). The dancing stopped as they looked on at the messy scene of Dweeb looking over a punch drenched, knocked out, ginger boy with the glass punch bowl over his head like an Almia man's rice hat.

"Aw come on, man. I just spiked that!" Chip called out from somewhere within the crowd. Dweeb ignored him as he looked on at the eyes staring before him.

"What? The prick was lookin' at my girl," Dweeb yelled at the crowd. "What da fuck you expect me to do, huh?"

"Oh my god, Dwayne!"

All eyes turned to a brunette girl in an orange dress as she emerged from the lady's restroom and ran over to the ginger boy. She got on her knees and removed the punch bowl from his head, shaking his shoulders to get a response out of him.

"Come on, wake up! Say something!"

"S-Something…" Dwayne mumbled as his head fell back onto the floor.

The dancehall erupted with laughter as the dancing resumed. Dweeb then made his way back towards May, a victorious grin plastered across his face.

"The knucklehead tried denying it and started raising 'is voice," Dweeb said as he put his hands back on May's waist. "Had to put him in his place."

"I know, I have eyes," May said with a snarky tone. "Saw the whole thing. Quite a right you got there."

"Thanks, toots," Dweeb replied as he pulled May closer to him. May smirked as she felt Dweeb's hand go low towards her behind, stopping right at the base where her back ended and her ass began.

"Getting a bit fresh, aren't you?"

"I think I've earned a bit a feel," Dweeb replied as he laid his head on May's chest as they slow danced. The action earned an annoyed sigh from May, but she kept quiet. She'd put up with more before, she could put up with this.

After a few more songs, and a few gropes later, May and Dweeb decided to take a smoke break. They went to the far end of the dancehall (the unofficial smoke area), away from the dancers and lit up.

"I gotta say, this is kinda fun," May said, taking a puff from her _Fragrant Relations_ cigarette and flashing Dweeb a smile. "You're not too bad a dancer as I thought you'd be…Although that's not saying much."

"Yeah it's been a pretty swell night, eh," Dweeb replied, taping the cigarette rod to let the ashes fall to the floor. "Other than that prick I had to lay out, da night's been downright uneventful…Unless you wanna change that. You know, when we get back to da quarters…" Dweeb winked at May "Eh, whaddya think?"

"I think you're a pervert and should keep it in your pants," May replied as she flicked her cigarette at Dweeb's crotch. The ash and embers spread across, causing a now wide eyed Dweeb to swipe at the embers in panic.

"Jesus, what the hell?!" Dweeb exclaimed as May chuckled to herself.

"Calm down, it ain't gonna burn ya…Maybe just singe, maybe, I don't know…" May trailed off. "This place sucks. Let's bust outta this boring scene. Any liquor stores 'round here?"

"Yeah yeah, one about two block from 'ere," Dweeb replied. "I could go for a drink myself. Let's go."

May nodded as Dweeb dropped his cigarette, stepped on it to put it out, and then led May through the mass of people dancing to reach the exit. Soon they were outside and walking down the steps. It was quite interesting that it took them reaching the bottom of the steps to finally see the state of Dweeb's car, but when they did, Dweeb uttered something that sounded like a mixture of a gasp and a squeal.

"M-My car…"

Oh what a sight it was. The tires, each one, were slashed. The once pristine, yellow paint job was tainted with bright red paint splattered across the hood and windows. Across the passenger side was the message _**'Go home greaser scum!'**_ in red paint.

"Who the fuck did this?" May uttered out as Dweeb continued to clutch his chest in pain.

"…I-I don't know…" he replied in almost a whisper as he straightened himself out and took a deep breath.

"Aww man, my baby…Probably some damn soc! Or one of those magma jerks….Or maybe one of them damn neo flares, whatever, they're all gunnin' for us, man!" Dweeb turned toward May "I guess we'll get Chip to take us back…First though, gotta call a tow truck…"

"Any phones back inside?" May asked.

"Nah, none inside…Ain't no worry though. There's a booth not too far, round da corner," Dweeb replied.

"Alright, let's go."

"You stay here, stay wit the car," Dweeb replied. "I'll be back quick."

"Fuck that, I'm not standing in front of the car. I mean imagine if someone saw, I'd be so embarrassed!"

"Shut up, stop digging it in!" Dweeb whined. "My poor car's been through enough. Don't need you insultin' it too."

"Sorry, but it's the truth. No way I'm standing in front of this beat up thing," May replied. "Besides, what if whoever did this is still around. I'm not gonna get felt up by a bunch of jerks because you made me stand here alone. C'mon, there's strength in numbers."

"Fine, come on then," Dweeb relented as the two started down the cold, dark sidewalk.

It was dead silent in the streets, save for the faint music and jubilance coming from the Dancin' Dame, which slowly started to fade away the farther down the street they went. Soon the only thing that replied back to their presence was their own footsteps echoing back at them. Cold and dead; as empty as a factory after hours. It wasn't that late, was it? Why was Rustboro so quiet right now?

"This whole city is gives me the creeps," May muttered, rubbing the sides if her arms to stave off the cold. "How do you live in this shitty place?"

"Oh screw you, toots. It ain't that bad," Dweeb said as they reached the corner. Before May or Dweeb could say anything else, they spotted the telephone booth…Surrounded by a group of boys clad in red pants and armed with red spray paint.

"Hey hey, lookie what we got here," one of the boys chuckled. "Some dirty hood and his saltlick whore. Jeez Dweeb, didn't think you'd go so low as to fool around with one of those creatures."

"Fuck you's," Dweeb shot back. "You're da punks dat fucked my car up, huh, and I know ya! You a bunch of socs! What, you's in league with those magmas now? They recruitin' you punks?"

"We're just trying to keep these streets clean is all," another one of the boys replied. "That's what the magmas are all about!"

"Yeah, Rustboro is for us!" another boy piped in. "You greaser parasites ought to be walled off in Little Nacrene! Look, you're already bringing those tribal roaches into our city."

May's teeth grit behind her lips as she glared at the boys. Her fists clenched as the veins on her head started to bulge.

"Whateva, you racist pricks!" Dweeb said as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and cracked his necks. "You fucks'd wit my car, so I'm gonna fucks with ya face," he raised his fists, beckoning the boys to approach him. "Come on, let's settle dis. Ima knock ya blocks off. Now, who's first?!"

Normally Dweeb would assess this situation and realize that he was in no position to challenge the boys. They outnumbered him five to one. Not favorable odds, but Dweeb was clouded by rage over his car. He was steadfast, even when the boys started to advance on him with their fists clenched and ready to jump him.

 _Crash!_

The boys halted their advance, and Dweeb slightly jumped at the sudden sound of crashing glass. He looked to his side and saw May holding a broken bottle.

"You fuckers better back off," May growled as she brandished the bottle at the boys. "Don't think I won't stick one of you. I've done it before, I'll do it again!"

May's threat was answered by snickering and laughter.

"Yeah, you got us shakin' in our boots!"  
"Hey shut up man. She's _armed_ and _dangerous_ , HA!"  
"Oh yeah yeah, look out fellas…She's got a fucking BOTTLE!"

May frowned and lowered the bottle, then reaching in between her breasts. She pulled out a pokeball, much to Dweeb and the rest of the boys' surprise.

"You had that there all night?" Dweeb said, scratching his head.

"Sure did," May replied as she pressed the button on the center of the pokeball and let a red surge of energy escape out onto the sidewalk. It quickly formed into May's trusty grass type starter.

"Tree," He growled as he looked on at the group of boys menacingly. They backpedaled, moving back a few steps.

"You want a fight, huh?" one of the boys said angrily as he reached for his own pokeball. "My pokemon's gonna wipe the streets with that treecko!"

He threw his pokeball onto the ground and released a small, humanoid pokemon with chestnut like legs, a pointed nose, and a small twig growing out from atop its head.

"Leaf, Nuzleaf!" the pokemon grunted out as it attempted to stare down treecko. However, the grass type was undaunted by the opposing pokemon's display. He returned the nuzleaf's glare with his own, readying himself for battle.

"Get him!" the boy said angrily as he pointed at treecko. The nuzleaf wasted no time and charged at treecko, swinging his fists towards treecko. Anger powered his swings, making them swift yet wild and inaccurate. It made it relatively easy for treecko to dodge them.

"Pound him!" May shouted out.

Treecko did as he was told, ducking under the last punch thrown at him and returning with a powerful, upwards strike with his thick tail. It clocked nuzleaf straight on the chin, sending him a few inches off of his feet and back towards his trainer knocked out.

"Damn it! I knew I should've bought a better pokemon," the boy said angrily as he recalled his nuzleaf. Just as he did so, another boy stepped forward with a pokeball, ready to battle May as well, but stopped when they heard a commotion coming from the corner of the other side of the street. The group of boys, May, and Dweeb all stopped what they were doing and looked on over to see a group of boys and their dates laughing and talking among themselves, drinking beer as they did so. They appeared to have come from the dance at The Dancin' Dame and gone to the liquor store to get some alcohol.

"Shit," May heard one of the boys utter under his breath. She turned toward Dweeb and saw a smile form across his lips.

"Looks like da cavalry's arrived!" he chuckled as he put his two pinkies into the side of his mouth and let out two long, sharp whistles. It caught the attention of the boys on the other side of the street. They stopped, squinted at what was going on, and called it to Dweeb.

"Yo Dweeb, is that you man?"

"Yeah it's me," Dweeb shouted back. "We got some socs ova 'ere aching for a beatin'!"

"Some socs?"  
"Fuck socs!"

The boys quickly charged across the street, a few flinging their beer bottles away to shatter onto the street. They wanted their hands ready and free to fight. The soc boys knew that the tables had turned and their numbers induced courage quickly faltered.

"Let's bust outta here!" one of the boys yelled out as they retreated down the street, disappearing into the cold, darkness of nighttime Rustboro.

"Figures, socs will be socs."  
"And cowards will be cowards."

Dweeb snickered and patted one of the greaser boys on the shoulder as they heard the scrambling footsteps of the retreating socs become fainter and fainter.

"Ya came in da nick a time," Dweeb chuckled. "I'll get y'all some more beers, eh. It's on me."

"Ain't nothin', man," the greaser replied. "Sendin' socs scurryin' ain't no chore."

"Yeah, but I wish they didn't runs off," Dweeb said. "Them socs trashed my car."

"They trashed ya car?"

"Fuckers trashed my car," Dweeb repeated. "Hope it ain't much to asks ya for a ride back home."

"Nah nah, dude. No problem, no problem at all," the greaser replied. "We'll go now. The dance sucks anyway."

"Thanks my dude. I 'preciate it," Dweeb said sincerely. "First I gots to call da tow truck ta pick up my poor car…"

"Cool man, you call 'em and I'll get da car ready," the greaser replied as he nodded for his date to come over. As she did so, Dweeb turned towards May.

"Go wit my man Lester," he instructed May. "Ima call da tow truck real quick."

May nodded and turned toward the greaser whose name was apparently Lester. He nodded for her to follow him and his date as they made their way to his car. After Dweeb was done on the phone, he too entered the car and Lester drove the pair back to Dweeb's hideout.

* * *

 ** _Not Long Later…_**

It hadn't taken long for the group to head back to the Little Narcene hideout, maybe ten or fifteen minutes? Whatever, it wasn't a lot of time either way. Besides, the time flew by as Dweeb recounted the events that partook earlier to Lester and his date.

Now, however, May and Dweeb found themselves sitting on the filthy, patched and stained couch that sat in the center of the Rustboro Bunch's safe house. The two drank beer, exchanging stories of their past.

"…And dat, girlie, was my first rumble. Gave me this scar," Dweeb said as he pointed near his temple. "Leaked pretty bad afterwards."

"Ha! Poor you, that's, uh, terriblll…" May slurred as her inebriated mouth tried its best to form words. "We had rumbles in Golden-, uh, golden-thing. The uh, you know, that thing you can hold in your hand. Not a dick or nothing like that-"

"A rod?"

"Yeah, that's who, Goldenrod!" May giggled. "We had rumbles there. I never was in one, of course. Girls aren't supposed to do that, we're too proper for that" May said the last few words through a hiccup "Watched it though. They're pretty fun to watch!"

"Yeah, I bet it was, I bet is was…" Dweeb said as he got closer to May and put his arm around her. "You know what was pretty fun to watch, too? Yous lettin' loose out there. Where'd ya learn to dance like that?"

"Oh I don't know. Practice I guess…" May replied as she tried inching away.

"I coulds tell," Dweeb chuckled as he gently caressed May's shoulder, in the process trying to pull down her dress strap. In fact he succeeded, leaving her shoulder bare.

"How 'bout yous and I let loose a little ourselves, eh toots?"

"I-I don't know about that," May replied, inching away a little more and pushing against his chest lightly. "I'm kinda drunk right now."

"So am I," Dweeb replied, placing his other hand on her upper thigh. "C'mon, let's put those long legs to use…"

Dweeb leaned in and kissed the nape of her neck, sending jolts of electricity through her neck and along her spine. It felt like fireworks blasting throughout her inebriated body. It caused her to seize up and close her eyes. She felt her breath becoming heavy and audible as her heart and body told her to let him continue. They welcomed affection, something they starved for and were denied for many years. Besides, Dweeb had been such a swell guy that whole night. He seemed…Genuinely interested in her?

No

"Dweeb, sorry but no…" May managed to utter out through a slurring mouth and a mind hazy with alcohol and passionate emotions. "I-I, can't right now. It's been a long day, you know. And I'm just so tired. How about another time? Besides, I, uhh, I need to wake up early and get my stuff back."

Dweeb eased up and removed his lips from her neck, taking his hand off of her thigh.

"Ya stuff back?"

"Yeah," May said in a squeak that surprised even her. She pretended to clear her throat and continued. "Yeah, from Diesel. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Dweeb replied, now removing his arm from around May. "Don't worry about that, toots. Tomorrow in the mornin' I'll drive over…Oh wait…"

May smiled weakly.

"Your car, remember?" May said before she could stop herself. Dweeb looked back at her with a sad expression plastered across his face.

"Sorry about your car…"

"Eh, don't mention it," Dweeb replied. "It's not like yous wrecked my car. It was those damn socs…Whateva, I had my eyes on anotha car recently. Some rich steppe asshole just bought a beautiful red coupe. Gots a beautiful shine to it, and da prick is stupid enough ta leave it parked on da streets."

May smiled as Dweeb stood up and fixed his shirt collar.

"Anyways, toots, I'll be on my ways then. Let ya rest up, 'cause it certainly was a crazy night!" Dweeb chuckled. "See ya tomorrow, and don'ts worry about Diesel. I'll talks to him, he'll listen ta me."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," May said as Dweeb led himself out. Once the door closed behind him, May let out a big sigh of relief as she dropped herself onto the couch.

"Oh my god," May whined as she put her hands over her eyes and rubbed them roughly. "What was that?"

All this talk of playing Dweeb and his friends like a fiddle, all this talk of learning from the past, all that was nothing but rhetoric apparently. May could feel it, tender feelings for Dweeb.  
How?  
How could this happen. He was just like the others before, right? He only wanted her for pleasure like the others did, yet she felt the same butterflies in her stomach and tightening in her heart, the kind of tightening you'd feel in anticipation of riding a roller coaster; A delicious, juxtaposing mixture of anxiousness and exhilaration. She always felt this the first time she had met her past boyfriends, and a few times with Brendan. That possibility for sweet, fulfilling affection, it was a pipe dream as proven by her many previous lovers. She knew this, yet her heart, her stupid, stubborn heart, it always was able to force her mind into these mental gymnastics that argued that this one was different. He was not like the others.

May sighed and slipped off her heels so she can lift her feet onto the couch. She reached for her pokeball lying on the table and pressed the button. It opened up and out came a red surge of energy that collected next to her onto the couch until forming into treecko.

"Tree-cko…" treecko yawned as he observed his surroundings, cringing not long after. May chuckled and patted him on his head.

"Not the prettiest place, eh. I know, but it'll have to do for now."

"Treecko," treecko replied as he laid himself horizontally across May's torso.

"Yeah I'm tired too," May replied, yawning herself. "It's been quite a long day. I'm pooped."

"Tree…" treecko muttered as May continued to tenderly massage the top of his head.

"Yeah we're stuck here," May sighed. "Gotta wait 'til tomorrow to get my stuff back. Then we'll start training for the gym. I gotta catch another pokemon too. It'll be nice to have another friend traveling with us, don't ya think?"

"Tree," treecko shrugged.

"Well I think it'll be nice…Yeah, just me and my friends. That's all I really need."

May laid her head back and closed her eyes.

" _That's all I really need…"_

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

" _~Side A~"_

" _~Hello trainer, thank you for purchasing SILPH COMPANY BRAND technical machine number nine: Bullet Seed. This move is strictly for pokemon classified as the grass type.  
Before beginning, please make sure you are in possession of a pokemon classified as a grass type._

 _Great! Let's begin~"_

"Are you ready, T?" May yawned out as she laid her back against the faded wall with peeling wallpaper. It was early in the morning, about three fifty to four 'o clock. Still dark, not like light outside would matter. The windows were two heavily caked with dust and grime to let any sunlight shine through. Despite this, sleep was hard. The air was stuffy and musty, and the couch was too lumpy to sleep on for prolonged periods of time. May was driven awake multiple times throughout the night by neck and back aches brought on by the lumpy couch, and that was saying something since May had only ever slept on couches. So, unable to sleep, May wandered about the room. She snooped through the Rustboro Bunch's possessions because it's not like there wasn't anything else to do. Nothing but empty bottles, cigarette butts, and broken switchblades…And then May spotted the record player. Thinking some music would liven up the place, May decided to use it. Unfortunately the Bunch possessed no records. The box set next to the record player was not filled with records, but technical machines. Some were even illegal.

May figured teaching treecko a new move would help her odds against her upcoming match with Roxanne, so she sifted through the different TMs. The only she could find that treecko would be able to learn was technical machine #9 Bullet Seed.

" _~Have your pokemon take a deep breath, tightening the muscles in its neck. Have it create pressure in its throat to prepare to shoot the esophageal seeds lining its esophagus~"_

"Well go ahead, T. Try it," May yawned as treecko took in a deep breath and tightened its neck muscles.

" _~…Now have your pokemon slowly release. Do not have your pokemon contract powerfully. Your pokemon must master the first step. Now, once again, deep breath and contract your neck muscles…~"_

"Great, T. Now let's do it again," May replied as she also took in a deep breath and tightened her neck muscles in demonstration for treecko. He mimicked her, taking in a very deep breath, tightening his neck and holding until his cheeks started to grow red.

 _"~…And slowly release. Practice this a few more times and then we will proceed with step two…~"_

"Alright let's do a couple," May said as she readied her lungs. However, before she could start, she was interrupted by the door creaking open. Slightly startled, both May and treecko spun their heads towards the open door to see Dweeb slowly creep in, doing his best to be quiet…At least until he saw that May was awake.

"Oh, ya up," Dweeb remarked as he walked over towards the couch, sat down, put his feet up onto the table and lit a cigarette. "See ya found the TMs. Ya know, ain't all of those legal."

"I know. Bullet seed isn't illegal though," May replied. "By the way, how'd you get all these illegal TMs anyway?"

"I gots a friend over in da pokemon holding center, or detention center. Whateva the fuck it's called," Dweeb said matter-of-factly. "Well he works crematin' pokemons that can't be rehabilitated, or that knows an illegal move. Also has ta burn up some of da illegal TMs that get confiscated too."

"And he sneaks some out for you," May replied. "What do you even need them for?"

"Eh, never know…" Dweeb said, tapping some of the ashes off of his cigarette. "Probably nothing. Guess just for da novelty. I mean, Rustboro ain't no Slateport."

"Is that were most of the TMs come from?" May asked.

"Yeah, all the illegal ones. Da pokemon too," Dweeb answered. "Rustboro's a rough place, but Slateport and Sootopolis is on anotha level. Them gangs over there don't fucks around, killin' each other lefts and rights. Da Largos and Thirties goin' at it da hardest right now. Most of the TMs is confiscated from them."

"Ah, I see…" May mumbled, turning her attention back to treecko who was still practicing his breathing.

" _~Now it's time for the second, and final step. Have your pokemon inhale deeply, tightening its neck muscles, and then contract powerfully! If done properly, your pokemon will exhale a barrage of seeds at a high velocity. Note a smaller, unevolved pokemon's bullet seed is not as powerful as a bigger or evolved pokemon. However, there have still been instances of the move being fatal to humans, so please exercise caution, as with all moves, when performing bullet seed with your pokemon. Thank you once again for purchasing the SILPH COMPANY BRAND technical machine number nine: Bullet Seed~"_

Treecko followed the TM's instructions and contracted powerfully. In an instant a powerful barrage of seeds escaped from treecko's mouth. They peppered the opposing wall, denting and splintering the old wood. They bounced off the impact points, flying wildly across the room, causing Dweeb to duck for cover behind the couch.

"Jesus, da fuck!?"

May just smirked at him, only flinching as the seeds bounced past her, or lightly bopped her head.

"Relax, they're just ricochet. It ain't gonna hurt you," May commented, picking up a seed that fell next to her and inspecting it. It was dark brown, almost black, with a tear drop shape. The end tip, however, was very pointy. She definitely would not like to get hit by one dead on.

"Yeah whateva," Dweeb replied as he looked up from behind the couch. "I don't take ya word for it, and I don't wanna find out. Besides, I got some bad news for ya…"

May who had been quietly congratulating treecko on learning bullet seed, quickly spun towards Dweeb.

"Whaddya mean?"

"What I means is Diesel, uh, he done and, well…"

"What?" May asked impatiently, her full attention now on him.

"He gone and sold all ya stuff," Dweeb sighed. "Me and my boys had ta beat it outta him. Wouldn't say where he sold it, though."

May's eyes instantly went red. Her ears and cheeks scorched with rage as he leapt to her feet, fists tightly clenched.

"That son of a bitch!" May growled as she felt her body start to shake as if an earthquake attack was used on her.

"Relax, I'll get you some new shit," Dweeb remarked, but May wasn't having it.

"No damn it! I don't want new shit, I want _my_ shit!" May replied. "Besides I had something that you can't just buy. That fucker sold the pokedex the professor gave me. I have to get it back."

"What professor?" Dweeb asked, turning around back towards May. She opened her mouth to answer, but decided against it. It would just be wasted time.

"Come on, T," May said quickly as she scooped up her grass type onto her shoulder and put on her heels.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Dweeb asked once more as May started towards the door. She did not answer him and was soon out of the door.

* * *

May soon found herself out onto the streets of Little Nacrene. Her heels clacked loudly against the concrete as she stomped angrily along the sidewalk. Her destination was the 45th Street Diner. She knew Dweeb and his goons had roughed Diesel up already, but she needed him to talk. She wasn't going to leave until the old man coughed up some info on her belonging's whereabouts. That is what she was dead set on, her focus set entirely on that objective. Even the rude comments hurled at her over her attire by bystanders did not faze her.

It didn't take long for her to reach the diner. Surprise surprise, it was closed. May figured Diesel didn't want his customers to see him all roughed up. Whatever, one locked door wasn't going to stop her. After fiddling with the door for a few moments, she sighed angrily and turned towards her grass type perched on her shoulder.

"You think you can bust this door open?"

Treecko nodded and hopped off May's shoulder and onto the ground. He steadied his tail, straightening it out and aiming it towards the door. Then in one swift motion swung it, breaking the glass on the door, but not opening it.

"Huh, well that's good enough," May muttered as she carefully went through the now broken door, followed close behind by treecko. It appeared the commotion was enough to get Diesel's attention, for he emerged from the room in the back of the diner in a limp. He spotted May, something a bit difficult on account of his two swollen, black eyes, and immediately started shouting.

"You! Yous get outta 'ere! Look what ya boyfriend and his gang did to me!"

"First off, he ain't my boyfriend," May growled as she walked up to Diesel. "Second, I don't really give a fuck what happened to you. Last time I saw you, you were running at me with a bat! Now tell me where you sold me stuff, you piece of shit!"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'. Ya pal Dweeb ain't get nothin' out me, the guerillas back in Almia ain't ever get nothin' out me either," Diesel said as he lifted his hand to present their absence of fingernails. "And they was a lot more convincin' toos."

"I'm not gonna ask you again…"

"You think ya scare me little girl?" Dweeb said as he inched closer to May's face. "I outta throw you out by ya hair. You lucky I'm hurt. Hell, that asshole Dweeb lucky he caught me by surprise, and had 'is friends wit him. He betta hope I ain't seen him again when I get-"

"T, hit his shin with pound," May interrupted.

Treecko hesitated, looking up towards May to see if she was actually serious. He wasn't so sure it was okay to attack a human…

"Go ahead, hit him."

"What?! Why you little…" Diesel grumbled as he took a few labored steps towards May, swiping at her with his large, heavy hands. She easily evaded him by backing away out of his reach.

"Do it!"

Seeing as that now May could potentially be in danger, treecko gave a swift strike to Diesel's shin with his thick tail.

 _ **Thud!**_

The large, older man cried out in pain and fell onto the floor, clutching his aching shin. However, he wouldn't have time to nurse his wounded shin because not long after he hit the ground, May grabbed a bottle from one of the nearby tables and slammed it against Diesel's head. It shattered, sprinkling glass all over the immediate area as well as knocking him out.

"Ah shit," May muttered to herself as he looked upon Diesel's motionless body sprawled out across the floor. She had certainly not intended for that to happen.

"Great, just great. Now I gotta wait for this asshole to wake up…" May started, but trailed off as a thought came to her head.

" _You know, maybe I don't need him to tell me anything. Maybe he's got something in here that'll give me a lead."_

May kneeled down and started to rifle through Diesel's pockets. Treecko raised his eyebrow, unsure of what May was doing.

"…Nothing, not a damn thing," May muttered, only pulling out lint and crumbs.

" _Why would he have crumbs in his pockets?"_

May shook her head and stood back up.

"C'mon, T. Maybe he's got something in the back."

Treecko nodded and started following May behind the counter into the back room. Inside it was musty, and very stuffy on account of the boarded up windows. They allowed only slivers of sunlight into the tiny room, and let nothing escape. If light was needed, a small, dust covered light bulb hanged haphazardly from the ceiling.  
It reeked of sweat and B.O as well, evidence that Diesel probably spent most of his time in this room when he wasn't working. Off to the side was a small cot with a drab, gray blanket and sweat stained pillow (probably where the smell came from). A pile of crates were stacked on the far end of the room filled with god knows what, and on side opposite of the cot was a desk with a flag of Hoenn draped above, along with a military decal of what May assumed was the unit Diesel had served in.

Approaching the desk, May could see that it was a mess. A knife was stuck into the wood, surrounded by loose receipts and dirt that fell off the various energy roots littering the desk and surrounding floorboards. A souvenir perhaps from Diesel's time in Almia? Or perhaps purchased recently here in the region. The root may have originated in the mountains of Almia, but after the war they had flooded the black markets of Hoenn by returning soldiers and sailors. Judging by the heavily sweat stained pillow, Diesel needed large quantities of the psychedelic root to stave off the night terrors brought on by his time in Almia. In fact, it looked like this addiction had consumed him so much that he needed to take out loans from a local pawn shop, at least according to some of the receipts on the desk.

 _"I'm guessing you sold my stuff to pay off your loans, didn't you Diesel,"_ May thought to herself as she studied the receipts. Printed on it she spotted the name of the pawn shop, and its address.

"Looks like we've got a new lead," May said as she looked down at treecko. "C'mon, let's pay this place a visit."

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter! Actually, I planned it to be a lot longer, but thought I'd ask you guys/gals what you think about longer chapters. So, with that being said, would you mind longer chapters, or is the current length good enough? PM what you think.**

 **Also, I know these ending ANs are usually pretty brief, so this time I'd like to take this chance to thank all of my readers for, well, reading my story! Thank you to all that review, and the silent majority, I appreciate you all!**

 **One more thing (actually three more things), I'd like to shout out a few stories to read since I'm such a lazy ass when it comes to updating.  
First story I'd like to shout out is my good friend Rylek196's story: I Never Wanted to be a Hero. It's a novelization of Pokemon White that takes a very realistic and dark take on what a pokemon journey could be like, and how such a journey might affect the one who is taking it. **

**The next story I'd like to shout out would be Jmoul's story Brendan's Journey. It's a novelization of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and follows Brendan, May, and a very sassy Gardevoir. It's quite action packed with some of the best battles in any story I've read so far.**

 **The final story I'd like to shout out is The Child of Thorns by SilverRockets. It closely follows the storyline of Platinum, but has a few twists and turns all supported by a cast of amazing characters, and one terrifying interpretation of Team Galactic.**

 **Definitely give these stories a read. There's lots of content between all three of them to keep you occupied until my next chapter that will be posted next year (just kidding (sort of)).**

 **Thanks for reading**!


	12. Recovered Goods

_**Recovered Goods**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

Glass shattered across the old wooden floorboards of a pawn shop deep in the heart of Little Nacrene. The owner cowered behind his counter as May went to town on his shop with a wooden bat.  
After heading to the address found on Diesel's receipts, May explained to the owner the situation she had found herself in with Diesel, yet he refused to give back her belongings (because he had already sold them), and then to add insult to injury, refused to give May the names' of whom he had sold the items too. Enraged, May decided to communicate her feelings the baseball bat she took from Diesel.

"I want my stuff back!" she growled, striking a cabinet and sending splinters flying all across the room. She then turned her attention to an exquisite vase with beautifully hand painted motifs of a stylized green, snakelike dragon all around the sides.

"No, don't you break that! Please, that's an antique!"

 _ **SMASH!**_

"Not an antique anymore!" May yelled back as she delivered more strikes to the broken pieces, breaking them apart into even smaller pieces. "Have fun tryin' to glue that back together!"

"You little asshole, do you know how culturally significant that it?" the owner, in a burst of anger that brought fleeting courage into his heart, yelled. "Do you know how expensive that is?"

"So, I don't care. You obviously didn't care about my stuff and how expensive _it_ was!" May retorted. "Why should I care about your shit?"

"Pfftt, expensive. I hocked that stuff for chump change," the owner said mockingly. "It was good riddance!"

 _ **SMASH!**_

May hit a mirror, causing it to shatter and spill out onto the floor.

"Fuck, alright I'm sorry!" the owner said in defeat. "Calm your fucking tits, I'll tell you who I sold your stuff too. Just stop breaking my merchandise!"

May ceased her rampage and walked over to the counter.

"Alright, spill it out then. Who has my stuff?"

"Some kid named Julian Salvatore. He calls himself Dweeb."

May's eyes widened in astonishment. Had she heard him correctly? Yes, yes she had.

"Dweeb?! Why that son of a…Why the hell would he buy my stuff?" May asked herself, before slapping her own head for asking that.

" _Why am I even asking? That asshole wants to use it as leverage. No doubt to try and get his greasy paws all over me."_

May turned back towards the owner and flashed him a fake smile.

"Thank you for the information. It's just a shame it had to come to this…" May gestured at all the broken items and glass scattered across the floor. "…Look at this; none of this had to happen. All you had to do was help me out. What's with this fucking city?"

"Fuck you, go run in traffic you bitch!" the owner said angrily. "Leave so I can clean up my store."

May said nothing and left, but not before flashing him the bird.

…

* * *

After the trip to the pawn shop, May and treecko found themselves seated at a bus stop bench, contemplating what their next move should be in light of the new information they had ascertained.

"I need to get my stuff back," May muttered to herself, ignoring a passerby's lewd comment about the dress she wore. "Where would that asshole hide them?"

"Treecko," treecko shrugged in response. She smiled weakly and sighed.

"I don't want to just tell him I know he took it. Then he'd want me to give him something for them, and it won't be money," May said as she shuddered in disgust at the prospect of bedding Dweeb. "Besides, I don't have any money to pay anyway."

Frustrated, May put her face in her hands.

" _What am I going to do? I need my stuff, I need a place to stay, and I need two pokemon to battle Roxanne. Maybe I should just swallow my ego and beg Dweeb for my stuff. He's holding all the cards right now…"_

May sighed once more, realizing she had no choice but to head back and ask Dweeb for her stuff, and face whatever happened after that.

"C'mon treecko, let's go," she said as she collected treecko and placed him on her shoulder before making the long walk back to the Rustboro Bunch's hideout in heels.

…

* * *

Dweeb had just come back to the hideout from buying a pack of cigarettes from the liquor store. He took a hearty drag from one as he made his way up the dilapidated staircase of the hideout to reach his room. Once at the top, he walked towards the door, but then stopped. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar, and he had specifically remembered closing it all the way. Frowning, he pulled out his switchblade and proceeded cautiously towards it, doing his best not to make any noise, which unfortunately was in vain since the withered old boards beneath him creaked under the slightest amount of pressure.  
Finally he reached the door. He then slowly opened it, peeking in with only his head. The cigarette dropped out of his mouth, and his eyes widened with surprise and excitement when he saw what waited for him on the other side.

Sitting on the couch with her long legs crossed seductively was May. She had even her hitched her dress up higher to show off more of her thigh, no doubt to entice Dweeb. Her arms were outstretched across the back edge, her back slightly arched to show off her breasts through the tight, golden dress she wore. Her eyes had a sultry gleam in them, beckoning for Dweeb to come to her. He of course obliged, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him.

"I was wondering where yous gone," Dweeb said as he quickly put his switchblade away and walked towards May, fixing his pompadour as he did so. "Thought you high tailed it outta here withouts sayin' goodbye."

"Well I clearly didn't," May said with a playful chuckle. "That'd be plain rude after all the kindness you've shown me. In fact, you've been so kind that I've wanted to thank you."

"Is that so?" Dweeb said with a massive, shit-eating grin plastered over his eager face as he took a seat next to her.

"Mmmhmm," May purred, crossing her legs again and leaning towards Dweeb. "I was thinking all morning about how I should thank you, and I think I've come up with an idea that'll really _blow_ your socks off."

Dweeb's eyebrows rose when he heard May. He leaned in closer and put his arm around May, slipping off one of the straps of her dress as May gently caressed his chest, running her fingers between his pectorals. The action squeezed a pleasured gasp out of Dweeb's throat as he buried his nose into May's hair, breathing in her scent, and began rubbing her thigh. The rub quickly became a lustful squeeze, and Dweeb traveled downwards towards the sensitive area between her neck and shoulder, and planted a soft kiss onto it. May would've never admitted it, but it sent a shockwave of pleasure down her spine. She involuntarily gasped, which encouraged Dweeb to go further with his actions. He moved his hands to her breasts, and squeezed them through her dress as he assaulted her neck with another sloppy kiss. The breath escaped her lungs, and a moan made its way out from her lips. She was absolutely enjoying Dweeb right now, despite not wanting to.

She then reached down and swallowing her pride, teased Dweeb with a gentle tug of his member through his pants.

"Oh, that feels so good, toots," he slurred, drunk in passion. May knew now was the time to go further. She eased away from Dweeb's kisses, surprising him, but before he could act she placed her hands onto his shoulders and leaned in close.

"Kiss me you big hunk, you!"

With that she planted her tongue into his mouth and intertwined it with his. His eyes went wide, and for a second he thought he was dreaming. This couldn't be happening, but it was. A second later and he pushed her own tongue back into her mouth with his as he wrapped on arm around her waist and brought her close to him. He seemingly had an endless supply of oxygen in his lungs because he would not let up. May wanted to strangle him about now, but she knew she had to keep her cool.

After a few seconds more of their make out session, May was able to pull away and catch her breath. Dweeb chuckled as he watched her chest rise up and down.

"I think yous sucked in my soul, toots," he said as he leaned in for another session, but May put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait, no more," she said, still gasping for air. "I want to taste you now."

She moved her hands down to his belt and started to unbuckle them. Once she did, she pushed Dweeb gently onto his back, looming over him and planting another kiss onto his lips before wrapping the belt around his wrists and pulling tight until he could not move them.

"Kinky, eh? I like it, toots. I like it a lot!"

May giggled in response. Unbuttoning his jeans, she started to slip them off, flinching as her eye was almost poked out from his member desperate to rip through the cloth of his boxers. Once his jeans were pulled down to his knees, she looked up towards him one more time.

"Now close your eyes and let me take you to heaven, baby."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Dweeb said as he closed his eyes and rested his head onto the cushion, relaxed and ready to receive what he thought May was about to give him.

But nothing happened.

Puzzled, he opened his eyes and saw that his jean legs were tied tightly together in a knot. He gasped, and looked up to see May standing over him with her arms crossed and a huge, smug grin stretched across her face.

"W-What the hells is this?" he growled, struggling against the belt. "You bitch; yous best untie me right now!"

"I thought you had street smarts," May replied, shaking her head in disappointment. "That was too easy"

"I'll kill yous when I get outta dis, ya hear?"

"Dweeb, shut the fuck up and listen to me," May said as she moved in closer to his face. "I went to the pawn shop. I know you bought my stuff, so what I want to know is where'd you put them?"

"Fuck yous!"

"No, fuck you! Where's my stuff, Dweeb?" May replied angrily. "Don't make me ask again."

Dweeb didn't answer. He kept his mouth shut tightly in defiance. May sighed and took out a cigarette from the pack Dweeb had put in his jacket's front pocket. She procured a lighter and lit it, taking a heavy drag. Once the tip was red hot, she held it out so Dweeb could see it.

"What, yous gonna torture me?" he scoffed. "Yous think that'll make me talk?"

May said nothing and started to inch the lit cigarette towards his face. Then suddenly she changed course and inched the cigarette towards his jacket. Dweeb's eyes went wide in terror.

"N-No! Y-Yous stop that right now!" he pleaded, but May continued on her course.

"Please, dis my favorite jacket! It's expensive!"

May ignored his pleas and snuffed the cigarette onto the sleeve of his jacket.

"NOOOOOOO!" he wailed as if she had snuffed the cigarette onto his skin. "You heartless bitch!"

"You can make this stop," May informed him. "Just tell me where you put my stuff and I'll spare your jacket."

"Alright alright, I gives!" Dweeb finally surrendered. "I'll tell ya what yous want, okay. Just leave my jacket alones."

"Fine," May said as she tossed the cigarette butt aside. "Now tell me."

"I lefts them in da trunk of my car," Dweeb replied.

"The one that got trashed?" May replied. "Son of a…If any of that stuff is broken or ripped, I'm coming back to tear your jacket in two!"

"I'd like to see yous try!" Dweeb shot back.

"Whatever, where'd it get towed to?" May asked.

"My friend's body shop over in da steppes. There's a ticket in my pocket wit my car's number."

"Good, that's all I wanted to know," May replied as she reached in and pulled out his wallet. She opened it up and saw that Dweeb was not lying. The ticket was tucked safely in the wallet's sleeve.

"I'm keeping this," May informed him as she whistled over treecko who had been hiding behind the couch in case things did not go as planned. He hopped onto May's shoulder.

"Hey yous give me dat back!" Dweeb yelled, but it was no use. May had already gone out of the door.

…

* * *

...

* * *

After getting the information she needed from Dweeb, May reached the address that was on the ticket. The body shop was nestled between two carefully sculptured buildings, a complete contrast to the shop itself. In fact, everything around the shop contrasted it. The shop was a shabbily made garage fenced in by varying lengths of smudged sheet metal.

As May walked into the premises, she could see there were a few cars outside the garage. She spotted Dweeb's ride and walked towards it, but before she could get far she heard a voice call to her.

"Uh miss, can I help you?"

May turned around and saw a large, burly man in a dirty white t-shirt and grease smeared overalls.

"Actually yes, I'm here to pick up something from the yellow car over there," May pointed towards Dweeb's car. "I got the ticket here."

May presented the man with the ticket. He studied it for a moment, and then looked back at her.

"This is my friend's car," he said as he handed the ticket back to her. "You know him?"

"Oh yes, but only very recently," May replied. "We're special friends."

"Ah, I see," the man replied. "So you're the gal he was talking about. Well go on ahead. I won't keep ya. Tell him his car'll be fixed soon."

"Will do," May lied as she waved bye and continued towards the car. Once she reached it, she popped the trunk and there they were: Her clothes, shoes, fanny pack, pokedex, and last but not least her bandana.

"Finally!" May said with a sigh of relief. She gathered them all and hugged them close.

"I've missed you all! Now I can finally ditch this stupid dress."

Ducking behind the car, she quickly changed into her trainer clothes. After tying her bandana onto her head, she tossed the golden dress into the trunk and slammed it clothes.

"This definitely feels much more comfortable. Those heels were killing me," May said as she pulled out a pokeball from her fanny pack and aimed it at treecko. "Time to go back inside, buddy. I'm tired of caring you around."

Treecko's eyes widened and he shook his head, but May did not listen and recalled him inside.

"Sorry T, but you're making my back ache," she said, clipping the pokeball back onto her belt.

"Well that's one thing off my to-do list. Now just two more to go."

* * *

 **Well I'm back. I told you it was going to take a year, although when I wrote that I was kidding. Guess I jinxed it. Anyway I know this was a short chapter, the shortest in the story to be in fact, but the next one will be the usual long chapter since it will involve May's first gym battle.  
Oh and another thing, I will be overhauling the previous chapters. Nothing too big, just some slight plot changes and revisions, minor stuff.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
